El Sirenito
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: La nube de polvo comenzó a dispersarse lentamente, dejando al descubierto, a la atónita mirada de los pocos presentes algo que jamás creyeron posible, ahí, frente a sus ojos estaba Minato, el dios y señor de los mares en el suelo con Naruto abrazándolo, p
1. Amor a primera vista

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones**: Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la sirenita, pues me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**EL SIRENITO**

**Capitulo 1 Amor a primera vista.**

Era una linda mañana en Atlántida, el reino del gran Minato, rey de las sirenas y dios de todas las aguas, un lugar en el que las criaturas marinas vivían en paz y armonía.

Todos en el reino estaban ocupados en los preparativos para la celebración del cumpleaños del menor de príncipes, Naruto, el único hijo varón del rey y de su esposa, la reina Kushina.

Mientras todos los sirvientes del castillo se ocupaban de los preparativos, el príncipe y sus hermanas de nombres Areana, la mayor, Circe, la segunda y Marina la tercera, se encontraban en los jardines del castillo.

-Por fin nuestro hermanito podrá subir a la superficie con nosotras –dijo Circe, una hermosa sirena de larga cabellera rubia, ojos verdes, su cola era del color de sus ojos.

-Ahora no solo los hombres serán hechizados, también las mujeres –dijo Marina en tono feliz, ella tenia el cabello, largo de color azul y ojos de igual color, su cola era del mismo color que la de su hermana mayor.

-Niñas, niñas, clámense –les pidió Areana ella era rubia de ojos azules, su cola era de color verde al igual que su hermano menor que también era rubio y de ojos azules, pero su piel, a diferencia de sus hermanas, era bronceada.

-Pero Areana, esto es motivo para celebrar, no todos los días se cumplen 200 años –le dijo Marina con entusiasmo.

-Ya, lo se.

-Aunque tú los cumpliste tres veces –se burlo Circe en tono pícaro, haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara y que sus hermanos menores se rieran.

-Si, Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso –gruño la aludida molesta y un tanto sonrojada.

-No seas amargada –le dijo Circe, la mayor suspiro.

-Bien ¿Ya has pensado lo que le pedirás a nuestro padre? –le pregunto Areana a Naruto.

-La verdad no ttebayo…

-Pues deberías apresurarte, tu cumpleaños será dentro de dos días –le recordó la rubia.

-¿Ustedes que pidieron cuando cumplieron los 200 años dattebayo?

-Yo pedí el cetro de la tormenta –le respondió la mayor de los cuatro.

-Y yo pedí a delfi –dijo la segunda señalando al delfín a su lado.

-Y yo pedí un caballo de mar –le respondió la tercera.

-Bueno niñas es hora de que vayamos a cumplir nuestras obligaciones y dejemos a nuestro hermanito para que piense –les dio Areana.

-Nos vemos hermano –le dijeron las otras dos para luego alejarse nadando, junto a su hermana mayor.

Naruto suspiro, para después ir en dirección a donde se encontraba un galeón español hundido, el cual era habitado por la bruja mas poderosa de los siete mares.

-¿Naruto? –habló una hermosa voz desde dentro del galeón -¿Eres tú?

-Si, Lina, soy yo ttebayo –En frente de Naruto apareció una sirena, tenía el cabello muy largo, color gris claro, con algunas partes en negro, como si de las rayas de un tigre se trataran que cubría sus pechos, su piel era de un tono grisáceo, raro en las sirenas pues la mayoría era de tez blanca, su cola era gris, mas semejante a la de un tiburón, que a un pez, con algunas rayas en negro, de su espalda sobresalía una aleta, idéntica a la de un tiburón, sus manos terminaban en afiladas garras, poseía afilados dientes puntiagudos y sus ojos eran de color gris oscuro.

-Naruto, me da gusto verte –dijo la mujer sonriendo, al hacer esto mostró la punta de dos afilados colmillos.

-A mi también Dattebayo.

Ambos entraron a la "casa" de la mujer-tiburón y se sentaron en lo que parecía haber sido un camarote.

-Hace tiempo que no me visitas, me he sentido muy sola, pues tú eres mi único amigo.

-Lo lamento ttebayo, pero mi padre me ha tenido algo ocupado –el joven rubio inflo las mejillas en un puchero, relámete su padre lo había tenido muy ocupado con los preparativos para su cumpleaños.

-Es normal, considerando que pronto podrás subir a la superficie –dijo la "sirena"

-Si, pero no entiendo ttebayo…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tenemos que matar a los marineros? ¿Qué nos han hecho dattebayo?

-Son mortales, humanos, Naruto, inferiores a nosotros –le respondió en tono serio.

-¡Pero eso no nos da derecho a matarlos ttebayo! –grito –No entiendo por que a mis hermanas les gusta tanto cantar para atraerlos a su muerte –dijo con tristeza.

-Tus hermanas solo nos protegen.

-¿De que?

-Los humanos destruyen el océano, matan a nuestros hermanos peces…

-Pero nosotros también, para alimentarnos dattebayo.

-Ellos no matan por necesidad, matan por placer, lo menos que podemos hacer es pagarles con la misma moneda –Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la mujer hablo nuevamente –Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué piensas pedirle a tu padre?

-No se, esperaba que tu me dieras alguna sugerencia ttebayo –le respondió sonriendo tontamente y llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-No te preocupes si no decides el viejo engreído de tu padre te permitirá esperar.

-¿En serio? –le pregunto el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si -le aseguro –Tu hermana Areana paso por lo mismo.

-¿Tu sabes porque escogió el cetro de la tormenta ttebayo?

-Para evitar que los marinos escaparan a su destino.

-Ya veo… -el rubio bajo la mirada, no le gustaba lo que sus hermanas tenían que hacer.

-Lina…

-¿Si?

-¿Tu iras a mi fiesta ttebayo? –la bruja lo miro con tristeza.

-Me encantaría, pero sabes que a tus padres no les agradan mucho los de mi especie, en especial yo, por ser una bruja del mar.

-Por favor –le pidió poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado y perdido en una noche tormentosa.

-No hagas eso, sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando pones esa cara –Naruto sonrió victorioso.

-¡¿Entonces iras?! –le pregunto entusiasmado.

-Si –dijo la bruja derrotada.

-¡Gracias! –sonrió el ojiazul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en un castillo cerca de la playa, vivía un hermoso joven, de cabello negro con tonalidades en azul oscuro, sus ojos eran del color de negro de nombre Sasuke, hijo menor de dos poderosos reyes, su madre, la reina Mikoto, era la hija mas joven del emperador de Japón, el rey, padre de Sasuke, se llamaba Fugaku, Itachi, hijo mayor y heredero de Fugaku y hermano mayor de Sasuke

-Sasuke, deja de dar vueltas, me estas mareando –le dijo un joven rubio de cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta, su piel era blanca y tersa, como la porcelana, sus ojos eran grises, vestía un pantalón (de esos que usaban en la época Victoriana, ya saben la de mallas), una camisa de manga larga que parecía estar hecha de manta, de su cintura colgaba un florete –Además vas a hacer un agujero en el piso.

-No me molestes –gruño –Y deja de fingir la voz conmigo –El hombre quien estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana se levanto para hacer una caravana, pero no inclinándose, como lo haría un hombre, sino haciendo el ademán de sostener la tela de un vestido, como lo haría una dama.

-Oh, lo siento su ilustrísima su majestad, esta pobre y humilde mujer le suplica su perdón –dijo ahora hablando con voz femenina.

-Como odio cuando haces eso –gruño el azabache en tono molesto, ocasionando que "él" rubio sonriera divertido.

-No se porque haces tanto drama, no puede ser tan malo.

-Eso lo dices por que a ti NO te van a OBLIGAR a casarte con una DESCONOCIDA –Sasuke por fin dejo de caminar en círculos y se desplomo en una cómoda silla de la gran habitación –Mi padre esta loco ¿Por qué no casa al inútil de Itachi en vez de a mí? –cuestiono molesto –El es el heredero después de todo.

-Será por que tú hermano esta demente –le respondió con simpleza.

–Aun así no me gusta la idea –suspiro -Preferiría casarme con tigo…

-¿En verdad soy digna de tal honor? –le pregunto la mujer, hombre lo que sea, en tono burlón.

-¿Que sentirías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar? –le pregunto mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y una enorme vena en la frente apunto de estallar.

-No te enojes –le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y sudando gotita –Solo trataba de aligerar el ambiente.

-Hn. –gruño nuevamente.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

-Liney

-¿Hm?

-¿Tu sabes como es la mujer esa?

-Según tengo entendido, la princesa Karin es muy hermosa, aunque…

-¿Aunque que?

-Bueno, algunos dicen que ella es un monstruo, la llaman la serpiente marina y dicen que incluso el dios de los mares, seria más piadoso que ella.

-Genial –le dijo sarcástico.

La joven vestida de hombre le iba a responder pero tocaron a la puerta y al siguiente momento un hombre entro.

-Su majestad, sus reales e ilustrísimos padres le aviaron esta carta –dijo entregándosela.

-Hn.

-El príncipe le da las gracias –le dijo la joven, fingiendo nuevamente, la voz de un varón.

El hombre asintió y salio dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-¿No piensas abrirla? –Sasuke no le respondió.

La joven suspiro, tomo la carta, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leerla imitando la gruesa voz del rey a la perfección.

-Querido hijo, espero que te estés portado bien, antes que nada quiero que sepas que arregle una audiencia para que conozcas a tu prometida –Mientras la muchacha leía, Sasuke hacia cara de aburrimiento, torcía la boca y otras cosas –Y deja de hacerme caras jovencito –Sasuke la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Eso no es gracioso –le dijo molesto mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero eso es lo que dice –le dijo con su voz verdadera, Sasuke le arrebato la carta y la leyó, en efecto, eso decía la carta, después de verlo se la regreso para que continuara con su imitación.

-Ahora, estoy seguro que el Capitán Diethel es quien esta leyendo esto, le pido, capitán que acompañe a Sasuke en su viaje –La joven dejo la carta a un lado –Vaya… tu padre nos conoce, bueno mas o menos –dijo sonriendo picadamente pues el rey no se imaginaba que su mejor soldado, y mejor amigo de su hijo era una **mujer**.

-Hn –le respondió el azabache.

-Es mejor que comience con los preparativos.

-¿Para que? –Liney lo miro por unos segundos, a veces su amigo podría llegar a ser un tonto.

-¿Cómo que para que? –lo regaño –Para ir a ver a tu prometida.

-Tsk, Fantástico –dijo sarcástico.

-Me alegra que te entusiasme –bromeo la mujer antes de abandonar el salón a toda velocidad pues al momento de cerrar la puerta un florero se estrello con esta.

Cuando la joven se fue, Sasuke suspiro, era verdad lo que le había dicho, preferiría casarse con ella que con una total y completa desconocida, el príncipe cerro los ojos, recordaba cuando conoció a Liney, era un cadete de la guardia real, con el falso nombre de Liam Diethel, quien rápidamente ascendió hasta convertirse en el capitán de la guardia y en su "amigo", su único amigo en realidad.

Sasuke, sonrió al recordar la forma como se entero que el valiente y apuesto capitán, como solían llamarle las damas de la corte, era en realidad una mujer, un día, años después de comenzada su amistad, el entro a su habitación sin antes anunciarse ¿Para que? Si ambos eran grandes amigos y no se guardaban ningún secreto, bueno eso era lo que el pensaba el en ese momento, pero eso cambio cuando la vio sentada en la cama, vendándose el pecho, cuando esta se percato de su presencia, lo tomo por el cuello y apunto estuvo de matarlo pero no lo hizo, pues ella misma le dijo que lo quería demasiado como para matarlo y lo dejo, esperando a que llamara a los guardias para que la ejecutaran, sin embargo eso no paso y por el contrario su amistad se fortaleció aun mas.

Sasuke admiraba a esa mujer, aunque jamás lo admitiría a nadie, Liney era única en su tipo, fuerte, inteligente, no como las damas de la corte las cuales su mayor preocupación era saber que vestido era mas elegante que el suyo, aunque siempre actuaba como un hombre duro y orgulloso, de ves en cuando le permitía ver su lado femenino, lado que solo le mostraba a él, a ella le gustaba contarle historias, cuentos para niños, penaba Sasuke pero de todas formas le agradaba escucharlos, lo que mas le sorprendía era la capacidad que la mujer tenia para imitar cualquier voz, algo que a la mayoría asustaba.

Sasuke conocía la vida de Liney desde que llego al castillo, mas no conocía todo su pasado, pues a ella no le agradaba mucho hablar de su familia, decía que era algo que quería intentar olvidar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin era el día esperado, el cumpleaños del más joven de los hijos de Minato, la gran celebración no se hizo esperar, todos en el castillo se encontraban celebrando.

-Naruto –lo llamo Lina, la bruja del mar.

-¡Lina, Me alegra que vinieras dattebayo.

-Quiero darte un presente –dijo extendiéndole un pequeño envoltorio de algas.

-No es necesario que me des un regalo –le dijo el rubio.

-Insisto –Naruto le sonrió y tomo el pequeño envoltorio, lo abrió descubriendo una hermosa pulsera hecha de unas hermosas perlas blancas.

-¡Es hermosa dattebayo!

-La hice con mi magia y te protegerá.

-Arigato Ttebayo –dijo abrazándola, la mujer-tiburón correspondió el abrazo.

-No esperaba verte aquí, bruja –dijo una voz masculina con un tono molesto.

-Yo la invite padre –dijo Naruto mirando al triton delante suyo, rubio y ojos verdes, su piel clara, cuerpo musculoso, su cola era de color verde, en su cabeza tenia una corona, la cual parecía estar hecha de coral, en su mano traía un tridente, a su lado se encontraba una hermosa sirena de larga cabellera roja, ojos color azules, su cola era de igual color, ella también tenia una corona, de igual material.

-Hola Lina –saludo Kushina, la madre de Naruto, sonriéndole amablemente.

-Es un placer verla, su majestad –dijo la bruja, haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Querido –le pidió Kushina

-También a mi me da gusto verte, bruja –dijo el rey entre dientes.

-Lo mismo digo majestad –le respondió sonriéndole falsamente y con una gran vena en la frente

Los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, silencio, en el que Minato y Lina se miraban a los ojos y casi se podían ver las chispas saliendo de estos.

-Bueno ¿Qué hacemos aquí sin movernos ¿Esto es una fiesta o un funeral? –habló la pelirroja rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Una fiesta –gruño el rey sin dejar de ver a la bruja.

-Entonces, dejemos a Naruto y Lina y vamos a bailar –le dijo y lo arrastro legos del lugar sin esperar la respuesta.

-¿Por qué ustedes dos no se llevan bien? –le pregunto Naruto en tono inocente.

-Es una historia muy larga de contar y que no quiero revivir –dijo con un tic en el ojo.

-Esta bien ttebayo –dijo no muy convencido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La joven, amiga del príncipe se encontraba en su camarote del barco que los llevaría al reino donde vivía la futura esposa del azabache, se estaba arreglando el cabello, cuando tocaron su puerta.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto con su voz masculina.

-Soy yo –dijo la voz de Sasuke, Liney sonrió de forma traviesa.

-¿Quién yo?

-¡No te hagas la tonta con migo y ábreme de una maldita vez! –gruño mientras pateaba la puerta.

-Hola amargado –le sonrió abriéndole la puerta para que este pasara.

-Hn -gruño molesto mirándola con odio mientras entraba para luego sentarse en la cama.

-No te enojes o te van a salir canas y te arrugaras como pasa –le dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risilla, el azabache tan solo la miro con deseos homicidas.

-Bueno, ¿A que debe esta pobre y humilde mujer, la visita de su ilustrísima?

-¿Cuándo tardaremos en llegar? –pregunto sin siquiera ocultar su molestia.

-No se ¿Por qué no le preguntas al capitán del barco? –Sasuke nuevamente la miro con ganas de matarla.

-Bueno le preguntare yo –le sonrió nerviosamente sudando una enorme gota. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

Sasuke observaba a su "amigo" mientras se arreglaba el cabello, pero algo le llamo la atención en la mesa, uno de los pocos muebles del camarote, se encontraba un collar con una gema negra, una perla.

-Era de mi abuelo –habló mientras se sentaba en la única silla del lugar, que se encontraba al lado de la mesa –El me crió desde muy pequeña –dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-Y… ¿Tus padres?

-Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y nunca conocía a mi padre –el semblante de la rubia se oscureció a causa de la tristeza.

-Lo siento… -Liney era la persona a la que Sasuke había dicho esas palabras, lo que la rubia agradecía sinceramente.

-Esta bien, de todos modos nunca los conocí –menciono mientras abría una botella de licor que estaba en la mesa y lo servia en dos vasos y le daba uno a Sasuke –Mi abuelo era muy bueno conmigo, pero estaba loco –dijo para luego darle un sorbo a su vaso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El decía que esto –señalo la joya en su mano –Se lo había regalado una sirena que mas que mujer mitad pez parecía mitad tiburón, según él, ambos se amaban, pero tuvieron que separarse, y ella le dio esto como su promesa de amor eterno, al poco tiempo de que cumpliera los siete años, mi abuelo enfermo gravemente y… murió, mi tío, mi único pariente vivo se apodero de la fortuna que mi abuelo me había heredado y a mi intento matarme, pero escape y termine vagando en las calles, como una rata callejera –mientras Liney narraba su pasado bebía cada vez mas, hasta terminar con la mitad de la botella ella sola –Las calles, Sasuke no son como la corte y los nobles con sus elegantes vestimentas a lo que tu siempre te has visto rodeado, las calles son como la jungla, si eres débil mueres, si eres fuerte vives, con eso en mi cabeza, supe que mi apariencia de mujer me hacia débil.

-¿Por eso comenzaste a vestirte como hombre? –era algo que el azabache quería preguntarle desde que supo la verdad, pero nunca había encontrado el momento adecuado.

-Eso me ha mantenido con vida, así como una vez lo hizo con Juana de Arco –comentó tranquilamente –Con el tiempo me hice de amigos, cuando tenia 10 años conocí a un joven apuesto de unos 23 años, un miembro de la nobleza, él me enseño esgrima.

-¿Te enamoraste de él? –le pregunto Sasuke en un tono que ni el mismo comprendía.

-Fue lo contrario, él creía que yo era un hombre, y yo le permití creerlo, después de todo lo único que podía delatarme era mi cuerpo, pues podía disimular muy bien mi voz verdadera.

-¿Qué paso con él?

-Cuando me confeso sus sentimientos yo… le dije que no podía amarlo, por diferentes razones, una era que yo aun era una niña y dos…

-Él amaba a un hombre y no a una mujer –completo el azabache.

-Si… él se enfureció y trato de obligarme –Sasuke apretó los puños deseoso de tener en frete al Bastardo para poder darle su merecido –Pero… al final se arrepintió y yo decidí irme… antes de hacerlo me entrego una carta, era un recomendación para que entrara a la guardia real –dijo bebiendo lo ultimo de la botella.

-Liney… yo… no tenia idea… -Sasuke no encontraba palabras adecuadas para confortar a su amiga.

-No digahs nada… -la rubia comenzaba a verse afectada por el licor que había ingerido.

-Por… ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

-No lo she… -dijo sentándose en la cama junto a Sasuke, para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de este –Supongo que lo hishe por que pronto te casharas y ya no podremosh vernosh como shiempre, o tal vez lo hishe por que neceshitaba dessahogarme, en cualquier caso me alegro haberlo hesssho.

Sasuke tomo el rostro de su "amigo" con ambas manos para poder mirarle a los ojos, en verdad adoraba verse reflejado en esos ojos grises, neutros, ni blanco ni negro, sino un punto intermedio, como su dueña, mujer y hombre a la vez, fuerte y débil, no solo sus ojos eran bellos para el joven príncipe, su piel blanca como la porcelana, ese cabello de rubio, en verdad era una criatura hermosa.

Liney veía a Sasuke, su mirada estaba nublada a causa del alcohol el cual compensaba a hacerle efecto.

-Nunca te he dipshop lop lipndo quuue te vessss –le dijo la mujer.

-Li… estas ebria, es mejor que duermas… -no pudo terminar la frase, ya que los labios de Liney sellaron los suyos, algo que el joven príncipe no rechazo, al poco tiempo ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían se separaron.

-Tengo que irme –dijo y salio como rayo, Liney se desplomo en la cama cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Fui una estúpida –se regaño –El es mi A-mi-go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: nnU Se que se ve como un SasuxOC, pero es solo en el primer capitulo nnU mas adelante, así que no la odien tan pronto

Youko Saiyo: En lugar de eso odien a Lyz XD

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Gracias por el apoyo

Youk oSaiyo: No hay de que XD

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en Atlántida, la celebración estaba por llegar al clímax.

-Hijo –lo llamo el rey, el momento que todos esperaban estaba apunto de suceder -¿Ya has decidido cual será tu deseo?

-Claro que si ttebayo

-¿Y cual será? –le pregunto su madre.

-Quiero enamorarme, conocer a alguien que me ame tanto como yo, que me haga sentir especial dattebayo… -los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, era la primera vez que alguien le pedía algo así al rey.

-Pero hijo ¿Estas consiente que puedes pedirme lo que sea y ese deseo será concedido?

-Si –respondió con seguridad.

¿Y por que pides eso? –pregunto Minato confundido por el extraño deseo de su hijo.

-Es eso lo que mi corazón más desea padre ttebayo.

-Pero hijo…

-Si eso es lo que deseas, hijo, eso es lo que tu padre te dará –interrumpió Kushina -¿Oh no querido?

-Eh, si –respondió resignado –Conocerás el amor verdadero antes de la siguiente luna llena.

Después de la celebración, Naruto subió a la superficie, era de noche y la luna era lo único que iluminaba el basto océano, además de las estrellas, aunque eso cambiaria pronto pues había una gran cantidad de nubes oscuras, que amenazaban con soltar su carga, pronto.

-Que hermoso ttebayo –dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver las maravillas que existían en la superficie.

Pero algo llamo la atención del joven rubio, un barco que se aproximaba a el, con algunas luces iluminándolo, dándole un toque hermoso.

El rubio decidió seguirlo, por un rato, para ver que era esa cosa con más detenimiento.

Naruto, noto que su pulsera comenzaba a emitir un ligero brillo y se pregunto cual seria la razón de aquello, entonces lo vio, Sasuke se encontraba en uno de los extremos de barco mirando un punto desconocido para el rubio, el joven príncipe del mar, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que su corazón casi quisiera salir de su pecho, el deseo que le había pedido a su padre. Se había cumplido, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz pero triste al mismo tiempo, pues se había enamorado de un humano, un habitante de la tierra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liney despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, un unas ganas horribles de devolver todo el contenido en su estomago.

-Es la última vez que bebo tanto… mmm, mi cabeza me esta matando –se quejo la joven levantándose de la cama para subir a cubierta, en el camino se topo con un joven y apuesto pelinegro, vestido de la misma forma que ella.

-Vaya, pero si es el desaparecido –dijo el rubio en tono sarcástico.

-No estoy de humor Eduard, así que fuera de mi camino –el joven le sonrió con maldad, para luego tomarla por la muñeca y aprisionarla contra la pared.

-Eres hermoso ¿Lo sabias? –dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella –Pero estoy seguro que el príncipe te lo ha de decir mientras te esta fo… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que la rubia lo pateo en la entrepierna, haciendo que la soltara y se doblara por el dolor.

-Te daré un consejo como tu capitán y superior –dijo mirándolo con desprecio mientras el trataba de sobreponerse al tremendo dolor –Si vuelves a tratar de besarme o hacer otro comentario de esos que perjudique a su majestad o a mi… Será lo último que hagas en esta vida.

Después la rubia se marcho por el pasillo. Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, rumbo a cubierta.

-Lin… -dijo Sasuke cuando esta paso a su lado a toda velocidad para devolver el contenido de su estomago en el mar -¿Estas bien, dormiste toda la tarde?

-Si… Solo es la resaca –Dijo sentándose en el piso de madera –Juro por los dioses que me miran que no volveré a beber, la cabeza me esta matando.

-Eso dijiste la última vez –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado –Deberías de evitar hacerlo, un día de estos pueden descubrirte.

-Lo se, pero creo que recordar mi pasado me entristeció tanto que no me di cuanta cuanto bebía.

-Hn. Esa no es excusa –la regaño molesto.

-Lo se… -respondió para luego suspirar pesadamente –Quiero darte esto –le dijo entregándole su preciado collar, el único recuerdo que tenia de su abuelo.

-No puedo aceptarlo es tuyo –dijo rechazando el collar delicadamente.

-Por favor –le pidió –Mi abuelo decía que tenia el poder de proteger a quien lo portara y por loco y estupido que suene, yo creo en eso.

-Gracias –dijo colocándose en collar.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo y las gotas frías comenzaron a caer, pero no era una simple llovizna, era una tormenta y de las peores, pronto el barco comenzó a moverse violentamente de un lado a otro azotado por las fuertes olas que golpeaban sin piedad el casco del barco, los rayos y relámpagos cortaban la oscuridad de la noche, mezclando su estruendoso sonido con el grito de los hombres que trataban de mantener el barco a flote a toda costa.

Naruto seguía el barco de cerca, podía escuchar los gritos de los tripulantes del barco, mientras luchaban contra la furia del mar, seguramente Minato había hecho algo que enfureciera a Kushina quien, su humor tendía a influir en las tormentas y huracanes que solían azotar los puertos y barcos en alta mar, lo que traía desgracias a los habitantes de la superficie.

Un trueno que golpeo el mástil del barco saco al "serenito" de sus pensamientos, el barco comenzaba a incendiarse y los marinos luchaban por encontrar la forma de salvarse de morir ahogados o quemados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Sasuke, cuidado! –dijo Liney, empujándolo para evitar que le cayera el mástil que el rayo había alcanzado y que ahora ardía en llamas pero no pudo quitarse a tiempo y el mástil cayo sobre una de sus piernas, aprisionándola.

-¡Arg! –grito de dolor la ojigris al sentir aquel peso sobre sus piernas.

-¡Lin! –grito Sasuke para luego intentar quitarle el mástil, pero era imposible pues este era muy pesado para una sola persona.

-¡Déjalo y vete! –le ordeno la rubia.

-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo idiota? –la regaño mientras hacia todo lo posible para quitar el mástil.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, el fuerte vive el débil muere… -decía mientras un grupo de marinos llamados por Sasuke, le quitaban el mástil de la pierna.

-¿Puedes caminar? –le pregunto Sasuke ayudándola a levantarse.

-Eso creo –respondió apretando los dientes como un nulo intento para soportar el dolor.

El barco se estaba incendiando y hundiendo los marinos y guardias que se encargaban de la seguridad de Sasuke se dirigieron a los botes salvavidas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto veía como los tripulantes del barco se aglomeraban en pequeños botes para tratar de escapar del barco en llamas, pero algo le llamo la atención, al ver a un pelinegro, cargando a un hombre rubio, pero ¿Dónde estaba la hermosa criatura que había cautivado su corazón?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liney estaba apoyada en Sasuke quien la llevaba a uno de los botes salvavidas, pero por el alboroto soltó a Liney quien estuvo apunto de caer, cosa que no sucedió pues unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron.

-Eduard –dijo sorprendida –Suéltame tengo que proteger a su majestad.

El pelinegro le sonrió con maldad y la golpeo para dejarla inconsciente, si el príncipe moría, el chico de oro se quedaría sin su amado, lo que le dejaría el camino libre al pelinegro, no solo en lo concerniente al corazón del capitán Diethel, sino que siendo parte de la familia real, el podría tomar el puesto de su querido primo, como futuro gobernante, aunque claro, aun quedaba el heredero principal, del cual se podría encargar después.

El pelinegro cargo a la inconsciente para luego llevarla a uno de los botes salvavidas, esperando y rogando que su primo se hundiera con el barco.

Sasuke se encontraba, atrapado, por un muro de fuego, solo le quedaba una alternativa… Lanzarse al mar y eso hizo, era mejor morir ahogado que quemado, pero cuando estaba en el agua, algo lo golpeo haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y se hundiera, Naruto lo seguía de cerca y al ver que su amado, se estaba hundiendo fue en su ayuda, pues sabia por su amiga Lina, la bruja del mar, que los humanos necesitaban aire para vivir.

Naruto tomo a Sasuke en sus brazos y lo llevo lejos del barco y el alboroto, no era conveniente que lo descubriera

Despertó después de varias horas, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, por el golpe que había recibido, trato de levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió.

-No te levantes, estas herido ttebayo –habló una voz, abrió los ojos y solo pudo distinguir una masa rubia y unos ojos azules.

-¿Qui-quien eres? –el no le respondió.

-Cierra los ojos y permíteme curarte ttebayo –dijo el príncipe del mar con voz tierna.

Sasuke le obedeció, no sabia por que pero esa voz tan hermosa, hacia que sus mejillas le ardieran y que su corazón quisiera escapar de su pecho.

-No te asustes dattebayo –le dijo y acerco su rostro al del joven humano, y junto sus labios, tan solo un toque ligero, nada que pudiera llamarse un beso, mientras una tenue luz comenzaba a cubrirlos, sin darse cuenta, Sasuke se quedo dormido a causa del agradable contacto y la calidez que sentía en ese momento.

-Duerme bien, que yo velare tu sueño ttebayo –le dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Y lo cumplió, el rubio permaneció a su lado hasta el alba, y hubiera permanecido mas tiempo pero escucho voces y rápidamente regreso a la seguridad del mal, ocultándose tras una roca, para asegurarse que su amado estuviera a salvo.

-Capitán, debe regresar al castillo y descansar, su pierna esta herida –le decía un hombre a la rubia.

-No descansare hasta no encontrar al príncipe –dijo la joven decida, caminando por la playa, cuando diviso una figura negra, muy cerca de donde se encontraban, soltó el bastón con que se ayudaba a caminar, olvidando su pierna lastimada y el dolor que esto le causaba para correr en ayuda de su amigo.

-¡Sasuke¡ ¿Estas bien? ¡Despierta! –lo llamo la joven dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro.

-Mmm –rezongo Sasuke y abrió un ojo y luego el otro, su visión aun estaba borrosa pero distinguía una masa rubia –Eres tú…

-Sasuke, gracias a los dioses estas bien –dijo la joven preocupada, a su lado estaba el hombre que asía unas momentos la perseguía para convencerla de regresar al castillo.

-¿Lin? –habló ya totalmente despierto -¿Dónde estoy?

-Dioses, Sasuke no sabes lo "preocupado" que estaba –le dijo abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello –Casi me matas del susto.

-Majestad nos alegra que este sano y salvo –habló finalmente el hombre, Sasuke solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, aun confundido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto veía la escena con algo de tristeza, el hombre rubio se levanto y el otro hombre ayudo a su amado a ponerse de pie para luego irse rumbo al imponente castillo que se erguía en un acantilado, seca del mar. Naruto retorno a su mundo, submarino, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, pero era imposible, el era una criatura del mar y no cualquier criatura, era hijo de los dioses y reyes de los mares, un ser inmortal, sin darse cuenta su camino lo llevo ala casa de su amiga, la bruja del mar.

-Naruto –lo saludo la mujer –No esperaba verte aquí ¿Pasa algo? –le pregunto la bruja al ver su semblante triste.

-Mi deseo se hizo realidad ttebayo –dijo con tristeza.

-¿Tu deseo? ¿Te refieres a que? –Naruto afirmo con la cabeza –Pero no te vez feliz.

-Me he enamorado de un humano.

-¿Un humano? –pregunto cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

-Si… y yo…

-¿Deseas verlo de nuevo?

-Si –respondió sinceramente.

-Ven pequeño y cuéntamelo todo –le dijo la bruja llevándolo al lugar donde hacia sus pociones y embrujos.

Naruto le contó lo sucedido, sobre como su pulsera brillo, como ese hermoso humano atrapo su corazón.

-Ya veo…

-¿Crees que hice mal en pedir aquel deseo?

-No, pequeño no hiciste mal –le aseguro –Estoy segura que, si no lo hubieras pedido de todas formas hubiera sucedido.

-Pero… me enamore de un humano ttebayo.

-Se que sientes… amar a alguien distinto a tu especie, amar a un mortal…

-Lina… tú…

-Si, mi pequeño, hace muchos años yo me enamore de un joven marino, por mucho tiempo, nos veíamos a escondidas y veía con pesar como se envejecía con el pasar de los días, hasta que un día decidí que era mejor separarnos y le regale un collar con una perla negra, hecha de mi poder, como muestra de que siempre le amaría.

-¿Tu puedes ayudarme? ¿Con tus poderes puedes hacerme humano ttebayo? –pregunto esperanzado

-Puedo... pero no lo haré.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto mirándola con desesperación.

-Si te convierto en humano, perderás tu voz, y tu cola, convertida en piernas te ara sufrir ha cada paso que des… y no solo eso, si aquel al que amas llegara a casarse con alguien mas, tú te convertirás en espuma de mar… ¿Aun así deseas hacerlo?

-Si, es lo que mas deseo ttebayo.

La bruja miro determinación en los ojos del joven príncipe, lo conocía muy bien, sabía que Naruto era de los que, cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza no había poder que pudiera convencerlo de lo contrario, suspiro derrotada.

-Bien, pero si debes tener mucho cuidado, el mundo de la superficie es muy diferente a nuestro mundo, Naruto asintió.

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Bueno aquí se termina el primer capitulo.

Youko Saiyo: y francamente ya era hora.

Lizerg-chan ¿Qué insinúas? ¬¬

Youko Saiyo: Son mas doce paginas, eso es lo que insinuó, MEGA BAKA.

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Bueno lo siento, pero es que me entro la inspiración y no sabia donde cortarle n/n

Youko Saiyo: u,u es igual, nos veremos después, Sayonara


	2. Humano

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones:** Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2.- Humano.**

Un joven rubio de ojos verdes se encontraba sentado en la orilla del mar, en sus brazos se encantaba una hermosa mujer de cabello gris, ambos se besaban con pasión como si no existiera un mañana y, en cierto modo, para ellos, no lo habría.

-Lina... yo... por favor, no me dejes. Encontraremos una forma de estar juntos –le dijo el rubio una vez el beso término.

-Liam... sabes que eso es imposible, tú estas casado con esa humana –aunque la bruja no quisiera, su voz sonó llena de celos –Y yo... –lo miro con melancolía -el rey se ha enterado de lo nuestro y me a ordenado dejarte... de lo contrario él...

-¡No me importa lo que el dios de los mares pueda hacerme!.... Yo quiero estar contigo.

-Pero yo no... –el hombre se separa de la "sirena", le dio la espalda, la sola idea de que la mujer no quisiera verlo le rompía el corazón. La sirena también se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda –Yo no, si eso significa que algo malo te suceda

-Lina...

El hombre se giro para ver a la bruja a los ojos, en ese momento había tomado la forma de un humano, pero, solo podía mantener esa forma cerca del mar.

-Tú esposa... no será capaz de darte un hijo jamás –esa era la respuesta a la pregunta que hacia un mes el rubio le había hecho.

Liam se separo ligeramente de la bruja.

-No me importa, la única mujer a la que quiero como la madre de mis hijos eres tú.

Ella le sonrió, tomo la mano del hombre al que amaba y acto seguido, creo una pequeña esfera en ella.

-Esta noche, deberás hacerle el amor a tu esposa, cuando ella se duerma, le colocaras la esfera en su vientre y en nueve meses, un bebe nacerá... tu mujer solo será el contenedor, su único lazo con el pequeño será el haberlo concebido y amamantado, será idéntico a ti, será nuestro hijo, pero... si algún día este niño llega a tener hijos y alguno tiene mis ojos y alguna habilidad especial, cuéntale de mi mundo y de nosotros, pero nunca le digas quien soy yo.

-Después de eso, ya no volví a verlo jamás –le dijo Lina en tono triste.

-Lina... yo, no tenia idea –Naruto no sabia que decir, la historia de su amiga era tan triste.

-No te preocupes Naruto, eso fue hace ya muchos años –le dijo tratando de sonreír sin mucho éxito.

-Entonces ayúdame a convertirme en humano, tú también te convertiste en una para estar con tu amado ttebayo –le suplico -¿Por qué lo dejaste?

-Es verdad. Me convertí en humana, pero solo por un tiempo, mientras no pagara el precio de mi deseo, solo podría tomar la forma de un humano por las noches y no podía separarme del agua o regresaría a mi verdadera forma –le respondió –Solo un dios puede hacerte humano sin renunciar a nada.

-Pero ni mi padre ni mis tíos querrán hacerlo –dijo Naruto melancólico –Por favor Lina, te lo pido, eres mi única esperanza ttebayo.

La bruja suspiro derrotada, se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a la estantería donde tenia varias pociones en frascos de diferentes tamaños, tomo uno de color verde claro, para luego acercarse a Naruto.

-Esto te convertirá en humano, pero si tu amado llegara a casarse con alguien mas, tu cuerpo se disolverá hasta convertirse en espuma de mar, ¿Aun así lo deseas?

-Si –respondió con seguridad mirando la botella.

-Recuerda el precio que has de pagar por este deseo –habló en tono serio –Tu voz se ira y tus nuevas piernas dolerán, si el precio estas dispuesto a pagar a la luz de la luna, la poción beberás –recito la bruja.

Naruto se dirigió a la superficie, era de noche y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, miro la botella que se encontraba en sus manos. Recordó lo que la bruja le había advertido una vez se tras formara solo el poder del amor seria su salvación, Naruto no entendió esto, pero de todas formas se arriesgaría. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había visto por ultima vez a su amado.

Escucho el sonido de una gaviota, lo que le resulto extraño pues es parecía dirigirse a él.

-¿Tu eres Naruto? –le pregunto una gaviota.

-Si, ¿Quién eres tú dattebayo? –le pregunto sin ocultar su confusión.

-Soy Arael, mucho gusto, Lina me envía –dijo el ave.

-¿Lina?

-Si, ella dijo, "un habitante de los mares vendría aquí para trasformarse en un humano ayúdalo en lo mas posible" –Naruto le sonrió en agradecimiento -¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-Si… debo tomarme esto ttebayo –dijo enseñándole la botella.

-Bueno, ¿pues que esperas? –lo interrogo el ave moviendo sus alas con cierta desesperación, jamás había visto a una criatura marina renunciar a todo por el amor de un simple humano y no podía ocultar que le causaba mucha curiosidad.

Naruto miro un momento la pequeña botella, aun tenia tiempo de retractarse, pero si lo hacia ya jamás lo volvería a ver, con eso en mente, bebió el contenido de la botella, a los pocos segundos, su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una ligera luz, comenzó a sentir como si cada fibra de su cuerpo fuera cortada, su cuerpo no solo mutaba por fuera si no que también por dentro, la prueba de ello era que su cuerpo pedía a gritos respirar el aire fresco, pero el oxigeno que llegaba a sus nuevos pulmones, se sentía caliente, ardía y le quemaba, de pronto...todo se oscureció…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke despertó de golpe, había estado dormido dos días enteros, Liney se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo un paño húmedo.

-Vaya, por fin el bello durmiente despertó –dijo tratando de sonar divertida, pero sin lograrlo –Nos tenias preocupados.

-¿Liney? ¿Dónde esta? –pregunto mirando a todos lados desorientado.

-¿Quién? –pregunto la rubia sin entender lo que el azabache buscaba.

-La persona que me salvo... era rubio –Sasuke, miro a su amiga detenidamente, ella también era rubia ¿Seria posible? -¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú me salvaste de ahogarme? –trato de incorporarse pero la mano de Liney se lo impidió.

-No, tú estabas en la orilla de la playa –le respondió.

-Ya veo… -Sasuke suspiro cansadamente, ¿había sido un sueño?

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos.

-La reina, viene en camino… -habló la rubia con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi madre? –pregunto Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

-Se entero de lo sucedido, al igual que tu prometida y ambas vienen a ver como te encuentras –Sasuke suspiro resignado.

-Liney.

-¿Si?

-Acompáñame a la playa.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Por favor, necesito encontrar a quien me salvo.

-¿Y por que estas tan seguro que esa persona existe?

Tal vez era signo de locura o porque su cerebro aun estaba en shock por lo sucedido, sea cual sea la razón, el azabache le respondió.

-Por que le amo… -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La rubia lo miro unos segundos muy sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, pero enseguida dijo.

-Bien, pero iremos mañana.

-¡No!, tiene que ser ahora.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Por favor, Liney –La rubia suspiro con resignación.

-Si ese es el deseo de su majestad.

-Gracias –ella le sonrió, acerco su rostro al de Sasuke y unió sus frentes.

-Me debes una –le dijo sonriéndole.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y Liney, caminaban por la playa, esta ultima, tenia ciertos problemas pues su pierna aun no se curaba, por lo que tenia que utilizar un bastón, para ayudarse a caminar.

-Perdóname, por hacerte caminar –le dio Sasuke sin mirarle, esto sorprendió a la rubia pues jamás, "El señor no me importa nada ni nadie" se había disculpado, con ella ni con nadie.

-Creo que definitivamente si estas enamorado… -menciono con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.

El azabache levanto una ceja interrogante.

-Jamás te había escuchado decir perdón –comento en tono divertido.

-Li-ney –gruño cada silaba.

-Jejeje –dijo pero su atención fue captada por algo que parecía ser una mancha dorada -¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es que? –le pregunto un muy confundido Sasuke.

-Eso... en la orilla –dijo señalando con su dedo.

-No se, vayamos a ver.

-Si.

Ambos se acercaron, a la mancha rubia y lo que encontraron fue a Naruto, inconsciente y como dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Es un hombre, y esta desnudo –dijo Liney sonrojándose.

-¿Esta?

-No... aun respira –le respondió con una mano en el cuello del rubio.

-Hay que llevarlo al castillo –dijo la rubia quitándose su capa para cubrir con ella al inconsciente.

Sasuke y su amiga, llevaron a Naruto al castillo, donde lo acomodaron en una de las habitaciones.

-Es muy hermoso –dijo la joven mientras lo arropaba, pero algo llamo su atención, la pulsera, era muy parecido a su collar ¿Acaso era posible que…?

-Liney –lo llamo el Uchiha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –Cuidarlo un momento

-Si, claro –le respondió sin quitarle la mirada del rubio.

-Quiero regresarte esto –le dijo extendiéndole el collar que esta le había regalado.

-Pero Sasu, yo te lo regale.

-Si, pero es muy valioso para ti, es el único recuerdo que tienes de tu abuelo, además… -dijo –Ya cumplió su cometido.

-Gracias, amigo mió –sonrió tomando nuevamente su tan preciado tesoro.

-Si despierta, llámame –le dijo el azabache antes de salir de la habitación.

-Así lo haré –sonrió mirando de reojo al durmiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se removió un poco en la cama y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

_-"¿Dónde estoy_ _ttebayo?_" –se pregunto el rubio.

-Me alegra que despertaras –le dijo una voz masculina –Naruto miro al dueño o mejor dicho a la dueña de esa voz.

-"_¿Quien será ese hombre?_" –se pregunto –"_Un momento es el mismo que estaba en la playa con él ttebayo_"

-¿Como te llamas? –le pregunto sentándose en la cama a un lado suyo.

Naruto intento hablar pero su voz so salía, lo que Lina le había advertido era verdad, no podía hablar.

-Ya veo, no puedes hablar –dijo con algo de pesar, suspiro –Entonces yo me presentare antes –sonrió –Soy el Capitán Liam Diethel, a tu entera disposición –dijo besándole el dorso de la mano, como haría un caballero con una dama.

_-"Que humano tan extraño" _–pensó el rubio.

-Esa pulsera –habló la joven sin darse cuenta –_"Esta hecha del mismo material que mi collar, acaso él…_" –Liney miro a Naruto quien la veía algo intrigado por la actitud de la chica –Eh, no nada –sonrió nerviosamente sudando gotita.

_-"¿Todos los humanos serán así de extraños ttebayo?"_ –se pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno, se que no puedes hablar, ¿pero al menos puedes decirme tu nombre con mímica o escribirlo? –dijo entregándole un pedazo de papel, tinta y una pluma.

Naruto tomo el papel y la pluma, conocía el idioma de los humanos gracias a su tío Hades, así que escribió su nombre y le regreso el papel a la joven regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Naruto? ¿Ese es tu nombre? –le pregunto, Naruto afirmo con la cabeza –Es un placer, Naruto –ambos se sonrieron.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al joven príncipe, al verlo las mejillas de Naruto tomaron un color rosado lo que fue captado por la rubia y sonrió.

-Veo que ya despertaste –dijo el joven azabache.

-El es su ilustrísima majestad, el príncipe Sasuke –dijo La joven –Sasuke el es el joven Naruto.

-Hn. Hola –dijo sin mucho inveteres.

-Eh, el joven Naruto carece del habla.

-¿Y como supiste su nombre?

-Lo escribió –respondió como si la respuesta hubiera sido muy obvia.

-Como sea, dale ropa limpia y cuando sea hora de la cena…

-Si, se lo que tengo que hacer no te preocupes –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke resoplo y se fue por donde vino.

-Te felicito –le dijo la rubia sin verlo, Naruto no entendió –En verdad Sasuke es muy guapo, pero no te hagas ilusiones, el pronto se casara, con una princesa de un reino cercano –esto último lo dijo con tristeza.

_-"¿Acaso él?"_

-No me mal interpretes Naruto, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, y quisiera verlo feliz –por primera vez desde que Sasuke se fue Liney, lo miro a los ojos –Si tú puedes darle esa felicidad no sabes cuanto te lo agradeceré –le dijo –Bueno, te dejare para que te cambies, Oh, ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Naruto afirmo con la cabeza, después de todo, él no tenia idea como se ponía esa ropa extraña.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Bueno aquí se termina el capitulo 2.

Youko Saiyo: (bostezando) bueno hasta la próxima

Lizerg-chan: ¿No vas a pelear con migo como siempre? O-O

Youko Saiyo: Tengo sue… ZzZzZzZzZ

Lizerg-chan: nnU Eh, bueno asta la próxima Adiós.


	3. Capitulo 3 Comienza el juego

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones:** Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la Sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) ademas de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 3 Comienza el juego.**

Una vez Liney termino de vestir a Naruto lo miro a los ojos.

_-"Este humano tiene la misma mirada y color de ojos que Lina"_ –se dijo Naruto al encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada grisácea de la rubia.

-Tengo algo que hacer, pero regresare por ti para ir a cenar –le dijo sonriéndole –Así que prométeme que te quedaras aquí y descansaras –Naruto afirmo con la cabeza –Bien.

Liney se levanto y salio de la habitación, tenia asuntos pendientes con el primo de Sasuke, pero para su desgracia él la encontró primero-

-Vaya pero si es el hermoso amante de mi querido primo –habló el pelinegro tomándola por sorpresa y atrapándola contra la pared.

-Suéltame –le ordeno Liney en un gruñido.

-No hasta que reclame mi premio por haberlo salvado capitán –dijo y "lo" beso salvajemente, hasta que ella logro zafarse un poco de su agarre para posteriormente golpearlo fuertemente en el estomago, haciendo que cayera al suelo a causa del dolor.

-Te lo dije en el barco y te lo repito por última vez –habló limpiarse los labios con el dorso de su mano con un notorio gesto de asco –Si vuelves a intentar algo como eso, ni los dioses podrán salvarte –gruño con furia.

-Disfruta la cama de mi primo mientras puedas –dijo levantándose de suelo ya recuperado –Por que pronto serás SOLO mió.

-No soy un objeto –le escupió –Y antes de siquiera pensar en compartir mi lecho contigo, me arrojaría a la furia del mar.

-Eso ya lo veremos –dijo y se fue hecho una furia.

-Parece que mi primo aun no se da por vencido –dijo una voz detrás de Liney en tono burlón.

-No me molestes, Sasuke –le dijo mirándolo de frente con el seño fruncido.

-Deberías hacerle caso, después de todo hacen una linda pareja –le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Te dije que no me molestes –gruño mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una enorme vena en la frente.

-¿Dónde esta él?, Creí que estaba contigo –comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Quién? ¿Naruto? –pregunto la rubia un poco mas calmada.

-No, el idiota de mi hermano –gruño molesto –Por supuesto que el, idiota.

-Lo deje en su habitación para que descanse –le respondió sin inmutarse ante el sarcasmo ni el insulto de Sasuke.

-Ya… -habló en tono casual.

Liney miro al azabache por unos segundos para luego sonreír con malicia.

-El joven Naruto es un chico muy atractivo, ¿No te parece?

-Hn.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras entraban a la habitación de Sasuke, como era su costumbre, Liney en la cama y Sasuke en una de las sillas.

-Él que te salvo... –comenzó a hablar la rubia tan pronto se acomodo en la enorme y confortable cama -¿Cómo era?

-No lo se, mi vista estaba nublada y solo pude distinguir una mancha dorada y algo azul… sus ojos.

-¿No crees que podría ser Naruto? –le pregunto con la esperanza de que le respondiera que si.

-No –respondió sinceramente.

-¿Por qué no? –le pregunto mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-Por que pude escuchar su voz –respondió sinceramente.

-¿Su voz? ¿Cómo era? –pregunto incorporándose para mirarlo.

-Era hermosa, dulce, tierna, era como si un ángel o un dios me hablara –la mirada de Sasuke se dulcifico, por momentos para luego regresar a esa mirada fría y prepotente –Si le dices a alguien te mato –la amenazo.

Liney sonrió, nunca antes había escuchado ese tono de voz en su amigo y eso le agradaba, -aunque ni el amor le quitaba ese genio de los mil diablos-, pero le entristecía, ya que sabia muy bien que su felicidad, estaba demasiado lejos, y le preocupaba ver a Sasuke, a quien quería como a un hermano sufriendo y eso sucedería si sus padres lo obligaban a casarse con alguien que ni conocía.

-Veo con agrado que te haz enamorado –habló la rubia sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-¡No digas tonterías! –la regaño, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Pero si tu mismo me lo dijiste cuando despertaste –Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio puro –Jeje, por cierto, les dije a los sirvientes que deseabas cenar a "solas" con tu invitado.

-A no eso si que no, tu cenas con nosotros -sentencio.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tú cenas con nosotros y punto –gruño mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Es eso una orden?

-Si, a menos claro, que prefieras ir **sola** con mi primo a una "misión" –sonrió con prepotencia.

-¿No te atreverías? –lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Sasuke le sonrió con prepotencia.

-Pruébame –ambos sostuvieron la mirada del otro, finalmente, Liney cerro los ojos y suspiro derrotado.

-Bien, será como su majestad ordene –Sasuke sonrió victorioso, no siempre podía ganarle a su amiga, amenos que sacara su carta maestra al juego, el inútil y odioso de su primo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto trataba por todos los medios quedarse de pie, pero el dolor y la falta de equilibrio se lo impedían, en uno de sus intentos logro dar unos cuantos paso, hasta que tropezó y apunto estuvo de caer pero unos delgados pero aun así suertes brazos lo sostuvieron.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto la rubia. Este asintió con la cabeza –Debes tener cuidado o podrías lastimarte –le advirtió mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse -Dime, ¿No te lastimaste? –Naruto negó con cabeza.

Naruto "lo" miro a los ojos, pero algo llamo su atención, el collar que "él" tenia y recordó lo que su amiga Lina le había dicho…

-Era de mi abuelo –le dijo al notar que Naruto lo miraba –Me dijo que se lo regalo una hermosa mujer de los mares con cierto parentesco a un tiburón –Entonces sus su pociones eran ciertas, "él" era algo del marinero que logro robarle el corazón a su amiga.

-Vamos no debemos hacer esperar al príncipe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, Sasuke en la cabecera, como le correspondía por ser el amo y señor del castillo, Liney a su derecha y Naruto frete a esta. De vez en cuando Liney miraba a su amigo quien miraba discretamente a Naruto, pero también veía de reojo al rubio, lo que le llamo la atención fue que este parecía no tener NI idea de cómo usar los cubiertos por lo que con una mirada, le indico que la imitara.

-Line… eh… Liam –hablo Sasuke por primera vez desde que comenzaron la cena.

-¿Si? –le respondió la aludida.

-¿Cuándo llegara mi madre… y esa? –Ambos rubios se dieron cuenta que había un tono de rencor en la ultima palabra.

-La reina llegara en cuatro días –le respondió -En cuanto a "esa", llegara en un par de semanas.

Cuando terminaron la cena una joven y hermosa castaña, comenzó a retirar los platos, mientras era observada por la rubia, quien no perdía detalle de cada movimiento que hacia la joven, finalmente se fue, al igual que Sasuke quien se había retirado en cuanto la sirvienta entro.

-¿Deseas que te acompañe a tu habitación? –Naruto afirmo con la cabeza.

Liney se levanto de su lugar, para posteriormente retirarle la silla a Naruto y ayudarlo a levantarse, le ofreció su brazo para que se sostuviera y este lo acepto, ambos caminaban por el pasillo en silencio, silencio que fue roto por la rubia.

-Sabes, mi abuelo solía decir que de vez en cuando una sirena se enamoraba de un humano –Naruto "lo" miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso.

_-"¿Acaso él ya se había dado cuenta ttebayo?"_

-Y también decía que algunas de estas renunciaban a su inmortalidad y a su vida como criaturas marinas…

Se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y se miraron a los ojos, algo que puso nervioso al ex tritón, ella sonrió con picardía.

-Eres un una criatura del mar –no lo preguntaba lo afirmaba, Naruto se quedo paralizado y por su comportamiento ella supo que había dado en el clavo –Lo supe en cuanto vi tu brazalete, esta hecho del mismo material que mi collar.

_-"Oh, no ya lo sabe, ¿Qué voy ha hacer ahora ttebayo?"_

-No te preocupes, por mi nadie lo sabrá –dijo mientras abría la puerta –Además, ¿Quién me creería? -Naruto suspiro aliviado.

-Ahora mas que nunca deseo ayudarte –le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse y buscaba algo en un closet –Ya que si Sasuke se casa con esa bruja, tú… -Se detuvo, no quiso terminar la frase –Bueno tu lo sabes mejor que yo… en fin, mañana te daré clases para que puedas caminar y como debes comportarte, por ahora es mejor que descanses, lo necesitas.

Tras ayudar a Naruto a mudarse de ropa y acostarlo en la cama, la rubia se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes se detuvo en la habitación de Sasuke, toco la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Sasuke desde adentro

-¿Qué quieres Liney? –le pregunto Sasuke, este estaba sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana.

-Lo de siempre –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Hn

-Sabes ese chico es realmente muy atractivo –menciono en tono casual.

-Ya me lo habías dicho –dijo en un tono ¿De celos?

-Si es verdad, pero tú no me has dicho lo que piensas de él.

-Es solo un dobe –le respondió sin mirarla.

-Pues a mi me parece que te "agrado" –comento divertida.

-No seas estúpida… ese dobe no me agrado, yo...

-Amo al ángel que me salvo –dijo imitando su voz.

-No hagas eso –gruño mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno si no te agrada tanto –hizo una pausa -¿Puedo intentarlo yo?

-¡¿Qué?! –grito escandalizado -¿Acaso el te interesa? –le pregunto de lo mas sorprendido.

-Pues si y no –respondió como si nada.

-No te entiendo.

-Es un chico adorable y me gustaría conocerlo a "fondo" –esta ultima palabra la dijo en doble sentido y relamiéndose los labios.

-No te atrevas –gruño mirándola desafiante.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo levantando una ceja –Tú mismo dijiste que no te interesaba.

-¡Yo no dije eso! –le reprocho molesto.

-¿En serio? –le dijo en tono sarcástico –Bueno como digas, tengo sueño, me voy a dormir –dijo y salio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su plan ibas viento en poca.

_-"Que fácil es manipular a Sasuke" _–pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pero no se fijo y choco con la sirvienta que había retirado los platos haciendo que esta cayera al piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto con su voz masculina a la joven castaña.

-¡Mi señor! –exclamo ella, mientras la rubia la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Lo lamento no te vi –se disculpo.

-No, mi señor fue mi culpa –dijo inmediatamente.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, después de todo ambos somos sirvientes.

-Eso no es verdad, mi señor, usted es el capitán de la guardia y también el concejero y mejor amigo del príncipe.

-¿Y eso que?

-Usted es la segunda persona mas poderosa del reino después de sus majestades.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el solo hecho de ser el concejero y amigo del príncipe?

-Pues... si –la rubia soltó una carcajada -¿Dije algo que le divirtiera? –pregunto confundida.

-Lo siento no era mi intención reírme, es solo que me resulta gracioso que por ese simple hecho me consideren alguien con poder.

-Pero así es mi señor…

-Liam… -le corto.

-¿Discúlpeme? –"lo" miro sin entender.

-Llámame Liam, después de todo ese es mi nombre -sonrió.

-Pero mi señor…

-Por favor, al menos cuando estemos a solas.

-Bien mi señor, Digo Liam –Liney sonrío.

-Bueno no te interrumpo mas, que duermas bien linda Kathy -dijo para luego besarle el dorso de la mano lo que ocasiono que la joven se sonrojara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En Atlántida, todos ya se habían enterado de la desaparición de Naruto lo que hizo que todos comenzaran a buscarlo en cada rincón del reino.

-Areana no vayas tan rápido –se quejaron sus dos hermanas

-Tenemos que encontrar a Naruto –dijo la mayor aumentando su velocidad –No sabemos si esta herido o puede estar problemas.

-Pero, ¿Dónde comenzamos a buscarlo? –le pregunto Circe.

-La bruja del mar... ella debe saber donde se encuentra –Fue la respuesta de su hermana.

Las tres llegaron a la casa de la bruja pero esta no estaba, salvo su pulpo mascota.

-¿Dónde esta la bruja? –le pregunto Areana en tono de haberlo exigido.

-Mi señora salio y no dijo a donde –le respondió el pulpo.

-Rayos, ¿Y cuando regresa? –pregunto desesperada.

-Es posible que dentro de dos días, es el tiempo que tarda en regresar cada vez que desaparece.

Las tres princesas suspiraron, y una de ellas, Marina, la menor comenzó a llorar, su única esperanza de encontrar a su hermano había desaparecido como las olas al romperse contra las rocas.

-¿Le sucede algo princesa? –pregunto el pulpo preocupado.

-Nuestro hermano desapareció y no sabemos donde esta –dijo mientras derramaba gran cantidad de perlas las lagrimas de las sirenas.

-Siento escucharlo –dijo el pulpo, sintiéndose culpable por no poder decirles donde se encontraba Naruto

-Escucha, cuando la bruja regrese, dile que queremos verla –le pidió Circe.

-Así lo are.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, Liney, pidió que su desayuno se sirviera en el cuarto de Naruto lo que no le gusto para nada a Sasuke.

Liney comenzó sus clases mostrándole como debía sentarse, después como debía comer y caminar esto último fue lo más difícil para el pobre Naruto.

-Eso es, ya casi lo dominas –le dijo la rubia, aplaudiendo el progreso de su pupilo, mientras este deba algunas vueltas por la habitación, con libros en la cabeza.

_-"Esto es difícil ttebayo"_-se dijo Naruto con lagrimas en forma de cascada.

-Bueno, ya has dominado eso, ahora te enseñare algunos paso de baile –dijo la rubia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liney y Naruto habían estado encerrados en la habitación del ultimo, desde muy temprano en la mañana algo que tenia furioso a Sasuke.

-Vaya, primo, tal parece que ese "niño bonito" te esta quitando a tu querido amante –se burlo el pelinegro.

-Liam tal vez te tiene paciencia, pero yo no soy "él" y si no te callas yo si te parto la cara

-Mmm, estamos de malas –se burlo.

-Te lo advierto –gruño mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una palpitante vena en la cien que amenazaba con estallar.

-Bien, me voy –le anuncio –Yo no voy a dejar que ese idiota venga a quitarme lo que es **mío**.

-Deja de tratar a Liam como si fuera un objeto –gruño azotándolo contra la pared mas cercana –Te lo advierto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Eso estuvo muy bien, para ser la primera vez –le dijo sonriendo –Veo, que las sirenas no pierden sus gráciles movimientos aunque se conviertan en humanos… -Liney iba a agregar algo mas cuando escucho como la puerta se abría, sonrío con picardía y se acerco al oído de Naruto –Sígueme el juego –le dijo, Naruto no entendió muy bien pero de todas formas asintió con la cabeza –Naruto, eres un excelente bailarín –dijo mientras se balanceaban de un lado a otro –Eres hermoso sabias –eso lo dijo cerca de su cuello.

-Liam –gruño Sasuke interrumpiendo el momento en que Liney iba a besar al rubio

-Hola, Sasuke no te oímos entrar –dijo separándose de Naruto -¿Pasa algo? –le pregunto al ver su semblante molesto, pero bien sabia la razón.

-Nada –respondió secamente.

-¿Y entonces por que esa cara? –le pregunto en tono inocente.

-No tengo otra –gruño molesto.

Naruto sonrío divertido, tal parecía que esos dos eran grandes amigos.

-Puedo saber, sin que te enojes, claro esta, ¿A que debemos tu visita?

-Vine a invitar a Naruto a cabalgar conmigo… –dijo seriamente.

-Eso será divertido –dijo la rubia sonriendo de forma animada.

-Solo, él y yo –le corto molesto.

-Oh, bueno entonces me retiro –dijo para luego besar la mano de Naruto y hacerle una reverencia a Sasuke, ya lejos de la habitación del rubio sonrió ampliamente, pues su plan estaba resultando todo un éxito, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos terminaran juntos, estaba ganando, y eso que el juego apenas comenzaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, este es el final del capitulo tres, espero que les gustara.

Youko Saiyo: Y yo que no, por que francamente si te suben mas el ego vas a explotar ¬.¬

Lizerg-chan: ¬-¬ ¡Oye! ¡No tengo el ego tan grande!

Youk oSaiyo: Claro que si, lo tienes tan grande como el mismo universo.

Lizerg-chan: ¬-¬ Mira quien habla de ego, la que se queda HORAS viéndose en el espejo.

Youko Saiyo: ¬.¬

Lizerg-chan: Bueno nos vemos adiosito.


	4. Capitulo 4 Primer Beso

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones:** Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 4 Primer Beso**

Naruto y Sasuke subieron al caballo de este último, pues Naruto apenas y había aprendido a caminar y obviamente no sabía como montar un animal terrestre.

-Sostente fuerte –le dijo Sasuke, Naruto afirmo con la cabeza y se abrazo mas a su espalda, algo que hizo que hizo sonrojar al azabache, pues podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de su nuca, el calor de su cuerpo.

Cabalgaron hasta llegar a un bosque cercano en el que se encontraba un claro cubierto de hermosas flores de diferentes colores, Sasuke fue el primero en bajar del caballo para posteriormente ayudar al rubio.

_-"¡Es hermoso ttebayo!"_ –exclamo Naruto emocionado.

-¿Te gusta? –Le pregunto Sasuke, Naruto afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió al igual que el pelinegro –El inútil de mi primo y yo solíamos venir aquí cuando éramos niños –dijo –Supongo que lo conoces es el idiota que siempre acosa a Liam –Naruto afirmo con la cabeza, recordó haberlo visto un par de veces el día anterior, y "él" rubio le había dicho que era el molesto primo de Sasuke.

Ambos se acostaron en el lecho de flores, por un rato ninguno hablo, solo se escuchaba el canto de las aves.

_-"Este lugar es muy hermoso y tranquilo, jamás me imagine que existieran lugares como este en la tierra ttebayo"_

-Naruto –lo llamo Sasuke, levantándose para quedar sentado en el suelo y mirarlo mejor, el aludido lo miro a los ojos, lo que hizo sonrojar a Sasuke -¿Quieres ir a nada?¬/¬ –Naruto afirmo con la cabeza y le sonrió encantadoramente –Vamos Dobe –

_-"No me digas dobe, Sasuke teme"_ –quiso gritarle, pero luego se calmo y suspiro pesadamente _"Los humanos son muy extraños ttebayo"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la playa, algo que al rubio le fascino, pero también le entristeció, pues le recordaba sus días como una criatura del mar, a sus hermanas, a sus padres y a su querida amiga Lina.

-¿Te sientes mal? –le pregunto Sasuke acariciando su rostro, Naruto negó con la cabeza -¿En serio? –Naruto afirmo –Si lo deseas podemos regresar –Esta vez el rubio negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. El rubio se alejo un poco de Sasuke para dar terminada la "conversación" y comenzó a quitarse la ropa –solo se quito la camisa – y los zapatos, para después correr en dirección al mar.

_-"Que lindo se ve"_ –se dijo Sasuke lo que causo otro sonrojo de su parte –_"¡Rayos! maldita Liney me esta metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza" –_gruño –_"Ya me vengare de ella"_

Naruto dejo de chapotear para mirar a Sasuke e invitarlo para que entrara al agua, Sasuke sonrió para si, e imito los pasos del rubio para luego entrar al agua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ambos se encontraban en la orilla del mar, Sasuke arriba de Naruto, resultado de un pequeño tropiezo por parte del rubio. Naruto había perdió el equilibrio, Sasuke intento evitarle la caída pero termino cayendo de todas formas con el azabache en cima suyo.

Sasuke miraba embelezado el bello rostro del rubio, sus hermosos labios que invitaban a ser besados, ¿Qué pasaría si los besaba, no el no podía hacer eso, ¿o si, sin darse cuenta su rostro se fue acercando mas al del rubio hasta que la distancia entre sus labios era casi nula…

Sus labios se unieron primero como un simple roce y luego con algo de presión, mientras ambos solo se dejaban llevar por la sensación, Naruto cerro los ojos y Sasuke tomo el rostro de Naruto con ambas manos, final mente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el rubio le sonrió tiernamente, lo que fue correspondido por Sasuke.

-Dobe –Naruto inflo las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

-_"No me digas dobe, teme"_

-Es mejor que regresemos, ya es muy tarde –le dijo Sasuke sin prestar atención a los gestos que el rubio hacia.

El sol ya se estaba metiendo cuando regresaron al castillo.

-Veo que se divirtieron –dijo Liney un poco ¿nerviosa?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Liney no pudo contestar cuando una hermosa mujer pelinegra y ojos del mismo color entro a la habitación junto con un hombre de cabello negro ceniza y ojos negros, la mujer fue asía Sasuke para luego abrazarlo.

-Vaya hermanito con razón dicen que hierba mala nunca muere –se burlo el hombre.

-Itachi -gruño molesto.

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Estas bien hijito? ¿No te paso nada?, deberías estar en cama, hace solo dos días del incidente, ¿Qué tal si recaes? ¿Donde estabas? ¿Por qué el capitán no te acompaño?

-Mama estoy bien solo fui a dar un paseo –dijo separándose de la mujer.

-Pero estas lleno de arena y estas mojado.

-Estuve en la playa madre –habló en tono cansado.

-¿Y quien es esta hermosura? –pregunto Itachi mirando a Naruto de arriba abajo sin siquiera ocultar su mirada lujuriosa.

-Eh… es mi hermano, su nombre es Naruto –dijo inmediatamente la rubia.

-No sabia que tuviera familia, capitán –dijo la mujer para luego mirar a Naruto –Es un placer conocerte, soy la reina Mikoto.

-"…"

-Mi hermano carece del habla majestad –se disculpo Liney.

-¿Y como se llama? –pregunto Itachi

-Naruto –respondió la rubia.

-Eres muy mono Naru-chan –dijo Itachi abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-Itachi compórtate –le pidió su madre.

-Suéltalo miserable –le ordeno Sasuke tratando de separarlo de su kitsune.

-tonto hermano menor, tú lo has tenido mucho tiempo ahora me toca a mi.

-Niños compórtense –los regaño su madre –Itachi suelta al joven Naruto.

-Si –respondió resignado.

Itachi soltó a Naruto, el cual comenzaba a asfixiarse, Liney se acerco a él y lo coloco detrás suyo para evitar que al hermano de Sasuke le diera por querer darle otro abrazo de oso al rubio.

–Bueno espero que usted, capitán, y su hermano nos acompañen a cenar –les dijo Mikoto sonriéndoles.

-Será todo un honor mi señora –dijo besando la mano de la mujer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto y Liney se encontraban en la habitación del primero, mientras que una de los sirvientes preparaba el baño para el joven de ojos azules.

-¿Te divertiste? –Naruto asintió con la cabeza –Me da gusto y por tu semblante párese que sucedió algo mas –Ante el comentario, el rubio se sonrojo salvajemente, tanto que bien podría hacerle la competencia a un tomate maduro.

-Mi señor el baño esta listo –dijo una sirvienta de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte yo me encargare del resto.

-Si mi señor –dijo la sirvienta y se fue

Naruto se quito la ropa y se metió al agua tibia, mientras que Liney se sentaba en un pequeño banquito al lado de la tina.

-Tienes mucha arena en el cabello –dijo mientras lo lavaba

Naruto no ponía atención a lo que decía o hacia su ahora "hermano", su mente estaba ocupada en el recuerdo de aquel primer beso, se llevo un par de dedos a los labios mientras cerraba los ojos, en ese momento un olor a rosas inundo su nariz, mira a la rubia quien le vaciaba el contenido de una pequeña botellita roja en la cabeza.

-Es esencia de rosas, algunos humanos, en especial las mujeres, lo utilizan para oler bien –respondió la pregunta que estaba segura Naruto, quería hacerle, si pudiera hablar.

Liney termino de bañarlo, tomo una toalla para que Naruto se cubriera, posteriormente le seco el cabello y le extendió su ropa, después de que se vistiera lo peino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola, lamento lo corto del capitulo

Youko Saiyo. ¬¬ Naa, déjeme golpearla n-n

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Te odio

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Próximo Capitulo 5 La Prometida.**


	5. Capitulo 5 La Prometida

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones:** Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 5 La Prometida.**

Liney estaba terminando de peinar a Naruto cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo la rubia y uno de los sirvientes, aquella quien, aparentemente había capturado la atención del rompecorazones Diethel.

-Mi señor, disculpe que lo moleste –dijo la joven.

-No hay ningún problema hermosa Kathy –le dijo sonriendo –Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Su majestad, el príncipe quiere verlo en su habitación en este momento.

-Iré en seguida, gracias linda Kathy –dijo mientras se acercaba para besar la mano de la joven, algo que la hizo sonrojar.

La sirvienta se marcho aun abordonada por la acción del "rubio", "él" sonrió, no disfrutaba jugar con esa joven pero no podía permitir que la descubrieran a esas alturas.

-Naruto –lo llamo la rubia, este le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa –Regresare para acompañarte al comedor, así que si me disculpas me retiro por el momento –dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego salir "él" también de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liney, se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, entro sin anunciarse, como ya era costumbre entre ellos.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama, leyendo un libro

-¿Me llamabas Sasuke? –le pregunto con su voz femenina.

-Si, quiero hacerte una pregunta –le dijo sin mirarla.

-Dime –el azabache cerro el libro dejándolo en la cama para acercarse a la rubia y mirarla con enojo.

-Quiero saber… ¡¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a mi madre y al idiota de mi hermano que Naruto era tu hermano?! –le grito, la rubia frunció el seño ante esto.

-Bueno analicemos esto, ¿Quieres? –le dijo un tanto molesta, cruzándose de brazos –Soy tu madre, estas comprometido con una supuestamente hermosa mujer, dime, ¿Qué pensaría yo, si te veo llegar con un hombre apuesto, los dos mojados, con las ropas desarregladas y con arena en el cabello? –la rubia hizo una pausa para mirar a su amigo.

-Tsk. Tienes razón –dijo Sasuke entre dientes, Liney suspiro pesadamente.

-Sasuke, escucha, debes tener cuidado, tu prometida esta a pocos días de llegada.

-¿Y eso que? –gruño Sasuke –Yo no pienso casarme con ella.

La chica soltó un bufido ante la terquedad de su amigo.

-Lin –la llamo.

-¿Si?

-¿Esto no te pondrá en peligro? –la rubia lo miro confundida –Decir que Naruto es tu hermano.

Liney cerró los ojos y suspiro para luego sonreír despreocupadamente.

-No puedo ponerme mas en peligro del que ya estoy fingiendo ser hombre, así que no te preocupes.

-Estas loca –la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo aprendí del mejor –sonrió satisfecha, Sasuke la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y sudando una enorme gota, definitivamente esa era la mujer mas rara del mundo.

-Bueno, ya hablando enserio, no te preocupes, por mi o por Naruto –dijo tomando una expresión seria –Después de todo es una ventaja que mi familia ya no exista y que en este lugar no hayan escuchado del apellido Diethel, hasta mi llegada.

-Liney… -intento hablar Sasuke.

-Bueno si era solo eso lo que necesitabas de mi me retiro, tengo que atender a mi "hermanito" –dijo y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir miro a Sasuke a los ojos –Sasuke, lo que amas esta frente a tus ojos… pero… para ser merecedor de ello debes luchar.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiro desganado.

-Como desearía que Naruto fuera la persona a quien amo, el que me salvo de ahogarme –suspiro.

Sasuke recordó la imagen de aquel que le salvo, suspiro pesadamente.

¿Y si el abuelo de Liney tenia razón? ¿Eso significaba que una sirena lo había salvado? ¿Estaba el enamorado de una de ellas?, esas eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente del joven príncipe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lina, la bruja del mar se encontraba cerca de la orilla de la playa, esperando a que su amiga la gaviota regresara de ver a Naruto.

-¡Lina! –dijo la gavita mientras aterrizaba en unas rocas.

-Airael, ¿lo viste? ¿Esta bien?, dime por favor –le pidió preocupada.

-No te preocupes, el príncipe esta bien.

-Es un alivio –dijo la bruja suspirando aliviada -¿Qué mas sabes?

-Esta siendo cuidado por un humano rubio de ojos grises, y por el príncipe del castillo.

-Eso quiere decir que esta con su amado –dijo sonriendo para si.

-Si, pero él esta comprometido –comento la gaviota en tono serio.

-¿Con quien? –pregunto Lina con un gesto de preocupación.

-No lo se, pero escuche que llegara en unos días.

-Pobre de Naruto –dijo con tristeza.

-Lina, ¿Qué sucederá si el príncipe Naruto no consigue que su amor le corresponda?

-Morirá –dijo derramando algunas lágrimas que rápidamente se cristalizaron.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamo la gaviota -¿No puedes hacer algo para ayudarlo? –la bruja negó con la cabeza.

-Nada puedo hacer, Naruto sabía el precio por su deseo y aun así acepto pagarlo –habló con melancolía.

-Pero morirá…

-Solo nos queda rezar por que no suceda

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liney y Naruto se dirigieron al comedor en donde la reina, Itachi, Sasuke y su molesto primo ya los esperaban.

-Lamentamos la tardanza majestades –se disculpo Liney haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay problema capitán, se que sus responsabilidades como hermano y líder de la guardia es prioridad –dijo la reina sonriendo amablemente.

Naruto se sentó entre Itachi y Liney y a la vez, frente a Sasuke, su primo a su lado y su madre en la cabecera.

-Dígame capitán, ¿Por qué tenia tan escondido a su hermano? –pregunto el primo del azabache ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke y Liney.

-Es por que no creí conveniente que un niño tan pequeño viviera en un campamento de entrenamiento, por lo que me pareció mas dejarlo con alguno de nuestros parientes –Liney era una experta mintiendo, incluso Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a creer por un momento en las palabras de la rubia.

-¿Por qué no los dejo con sus padres? –la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la rubia.

-Es por que ellos murieron cuando mi hermano era apenas un bebé –le respondió bajando la mirada, su voz era entrecortada.

-Debió ser muy difícil para un niño tan pequeño tener tan alta responsabilidad –dijo la reina.

-Lo fue, pero nuestros abuelos nos ayudaron mucho, pero por desgracia ellos murieron pocos años después –dijo con tristeza.

-Lo lamento mucho capitán no era nuestra intención –se disculpo la reina.

-No tiene por que su majestad, eso ya paso, además, tengo a mi hermano y eso es suficiente para mi –dijo sonriendo, la reina le devolvió el gesto.

-Capitán Diethel, ese apellido me suena –dijo el rubio -¿Acaso ustedes dos tienen algo que ver con el Lord Reguinal Diethel? –Liney apretó los puños con furia al escuchar el nombre de su tío pero no expreso ninguna emoción en el rostro, si lo hacia la descubrirían.

-No, es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre –dijo tranquilamente -¿Puedo saber por que a su majestad le interesa tanto la vida de un humilde soldado?

-Oh, nada, solo simple curiosidad –dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo –Es que usted y su "hermano" son un gran misterio para todos nosotros, bueno para todos menos para mi querido primo, claro esta.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso? –gruño Sasuke.

-Nada querido primo –respondió con falso tono inocente.

-Yo también creo lo mismo que él idiota de Eduard –habló Itachi –Pero eso les da mas encanto –dijo mientras le acariciaba la pierna al rubio.

-Itachi idiota quita tus manos de él antes que te las corte –lo amenazo Sasuke

-¿Quieren dejar de discutir? –dijo la reina un tanto molesta.

-No discutimos tía, en serio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y Naruto siguieron saliendo juntos, pero ahora acompañados por la rubia para no levantar sospechas de la reina Mikoto, pero claro siempre que Liney sentía que ya estaban lejos del castillo se desaparecía para dejar a la pareja tranquila y así pasaron los días, hasta que por fin llego el día en que la prometida de Sasuke llegaría.

-Es un placer que este aquí princesa Karin –dijo Liney con su voz masculina y haciendo un reverencia frente a una mujer de cabello rojo, tenia puesto un elegante vestido azul, con escote que permitía ver algo de su pecho, tenia un velo cubriendo su rostro –Soy Liam Diethel, capitán de la guardia y concejero de su majestad, el príncipe Sasuke.

-Es un placer –le respondió ella.

-Si es tan amable de seguirme la guiare ante sus majestades.

-Gracias –habló la princesa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Madre, ¿Es necesario que me case con esa? –gruño Sasuke dando vueltas por la sala del trono.

-Tu padre no desea una guerra contra el reino vecino…

-Pero Itachi es mayor que yo, ¿Por qué no él?

-Eso fue parte del acuerdo –le respondo Mikoto en tono serio.

-¡Pues no pienso hacerlo!

-En verdad lo siento hijo –le dijo mirándolo con melancolía –Pero es tu deber como príncipe.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Liney entro en el lugar junto con Karin.

-Majestades, la princesa Karin –dijo Liney haciendo una reverencia a los tres antes de retirarse.

-Es un placer tenerla aquí princesa –dijo la reina.

-El placer es todo mió majestad

-Sasuke…

-Hn. Es un placer princesa –dijo Sasuke de mala gana y besando la mano de la mujer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liney se dirigió a la habitación del rubio, toco la puerta pero como no hubo movimiento entro a la habitación.

-¿Naruto? –llamo la rubia, el aludido la miro a los ojos y le sonrió tristemente –Si... ya esta aquí –le respondió

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: GOMEN, se que me tarde mucho.

Youko Saiyo: No, línchenla

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Gracias por los ánimos… u.u Bueno quiero presentarles a una nueva integrante su nombre es Andrómeda.

Youko Saiyo: ¬¬ No la sargento amargada.

Andrómeda: ¿A quien le dices amargada?

Delante de Lizerg-chan y Youko Saiyo aparece una mujer con alas negros con las puntas blancas, cabello largo de color negro, piel morena.

Youko Saiyo: ¬¬ ¿Por qué tuviste que tráela?

Andrómeda: Para que dejes de lastimarla ¬¬

Youko Saiyo: ¬¬ Que mal, ya no voy a poder divertirme

Lizerg-chan: T,T mi sufrimiento es tu diversión?

Youko Saiyo: Déjame pensarlo mmm... Si n.n

Andrómeda: ¬¬ Las dos, al rincón

Lizerg-chan: T.T pero yo no hice nada

Youko Saiyo: ¬¬ Sargento amargada

Andrómeda: ¬¬ Te escuche jovencita

Youko Saiyo: ¬¬ Por eso lo dije

Lizerg-chan: Nos veremos en el siguiente... Sayonara


	6. Tú Sacrifico: ¿por amistad o por amor?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones:** Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 6 Tú Sacrifico.- ¿por amistad o por amor?**

Liney se dirigió a la habitación del rubio, toco la puerta pero como no hubo movimiento al entro a la habitación.

-¿Naruto? –llamo la rubia, el aludido la miro a los ojos y le sonrió tristemente –Si ya esta aquí –respondió la pregunta muda del ojiazul.

Naruto bajo la cabeza con tristeza, si Sasuke se casaba… eso significaría no solo perderlo a el para siempre, también significaría… su muerte.

-No te preocupes –Liney se acerco a Naruto para luego abrazarlo –No dejare que esa bruja y Sasuke se casen –le aseguro –Antes la mato –Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Seria capaz de matar a alguien por impedir que el se case?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Usted debe ser el capitán Liam –dijo un hombre alto de cuerpo delgado, piel pálida, largo cabello negro y ojos dorados a Liney quien estaba con Naruto.

-Si, ¿Y quien es usted? –le cuestiono la rubia.

-Soy lord Orochimaru, tutor de la princesa Karin –se presento el hombre.

-Es un placer, le presento a mi hermano… Naruto –dijo con cierto recelo.

-Es un placer –dijo el hombre, Orochimaru esperaba que Naruto le respondiera el saludo, cosa que no paso.

-Eh, mi hermano carece del habla.

-¡Oh! Lo siento tanto –dijo mirándolo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Ambos rubios comenzaban a incomodarse por las miradas que les dirigía Orochimaru.

-Si nos disculpa, mi hermano y yo tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo la rubia tomando la mano de Naruto para llevárselo de ahí.

-Claro –dijo en un tono que ninguno de los dos pudo distinguir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liney se dirigió a la playa, alguien o algo la estaba llamando, lo sabia por que su pendiente estaba brillando, al llegar a la orilla se encontró con Lina, la bruja del mar, quien se encontraba sentada en una roca.

-¿Quien eres? –le pregunto la bruja en tono cortante.

-Soy Liam Conwael –le respondió -¿Quién tú?

-Soy Lina, la bruja del mar –le respondió.

-¿Por qué me llamaste? –la cuestiono.

-No te llame a ti… -Lina se dio cuenta en ese momento del pendiente que brillaba en el pecho de la rubia.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? –le pregunto con enojo.

-Fue un regalo de mi abuelo, antes de que… muriera –le respondió con algo de pesar.

La bruja de los mares ya se lo esperaba, después de todo habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, aun así sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Si no me llamabas a mi… -interrumpió sus pensamientos –¿Entonces a Naruto?

-Si –respondió tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

-¿Para que? –Lina no le respondió.

Liney suspiro pesadamente al ver que la sirena no le respondería

-Si… Sasuke, la persona de quien Naruto esta enamorado se casa, ¿Qué pasara con Naruto?

-Si, el humano a quien ama no le corresponde o une su vida a alguien más, Naruto… morirá.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –grito la rubia escandalizada –Eso no lo voy a permitir –la mirada de Liney era seria y segura, no, no dejaría que Sasuke y Naruto terminaran separados, no lo permitiría.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que Naruto no muera?

-Solo hay una manera… -le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto con seriedad.

-Naruto debe atravesar el corazón de la persona que ama con esta daga –dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña y hermosa daga hecha de coral de solo dios sabe donde.

Liney se acerco a la bruja, entrando al agua salada la cual le llegaba a la cintura y por primera vez pudo ver de cerca a quien sin la rubia saberlo, era su abuela, la bruja le sonrió, mostrándole sus agudos colmillos, Liney tomo la daga de las grisáceas manos de la bruja y la guardo.

-¿Y si alguien mata a la prometida del príncipe? –Lina la miro a los ojos, sorprendida, no solo por lo que le decía sino porque la mirada de la rubia, su cabello, sus ojos, incluso sus facciones eran las mismas que el humado que había robado su corazón, su hechizo había salido mejor de lo que pensaba –¿Que sucedería con Naruto?

-Nada –le respondió sin poder evitar mirarla con ternura maternal.

-Ya veo… -dijo y dio media vuelta –En ese caso yo matare a esa mujer, de esa forma, Sasuke y Naruto estarán juntos.

-Eres una niña muy valiente –Liney se detuvo de golpe y la miro nuevamente a los ojos.

-Se equivoca yo…

-Pequeña, puedes engañar a los humanos con tus habilidades para imitar la voz –le dijo con ternura –Pero no a una bruja del mar como yo.

Liney la miro sorprendida, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Veo que no puedo ocultarle nada, ¿verdad? –le dijo con su voz verdadera, la bruja sonrió.

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre verdadero?

-Liney… -le sorprendió escuchar ese nombre, pues era el nombre que secretamente quería ponerle a su hija, si tuviera alguna y el único que lo sabia, era Liam.

-Es un lindo nombre –sonrió Lina

-Debo irme, tengo una misión que cumplir…

-No lo hagas…

-¿Por que no? –le pregunto confundida.

-Te mataran… -le respondió en tono melancólico.

-Lo se

-¿No tienes miedo de morir?

-No –respondio sinceramente

-Eres muy valiente o muy tonta.

-Una combinación de ambas –dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente, para luego cambiarlo a un semblante serio –Si es una bruja, ¿Puede cumplir un deseo? –ella asintió.

-Pero la magia no da nada gratis, necesitas dar algo para recibir algo del mismo valor.

-La ley de la equivalencia –menciono –Lo se… mi abuelo me lo dijo, aun así estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio.

-Entonces dime, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La princesa se encontraba en su habitación junto con su tutor y consejero

-Después de la luna llena, este reino será mío –dijo Karin

-¿Qué hará con la familia real? –le pregunto Orochimaru.

-Matarlos, de nada me sirven.

-¿Cómo piensa hacerlo? –le pregunto –Recuerde que ese capitán no se despega del idiota.

-De eso te encargaras tu –le dijo la "princesa" –después de todo tu sabes como tratar a personas como el.

Orochimaru comprendió y asintió, sonrió, relamiéndose los labios.

En verdad, ambos rubios eran muy apetecibles y moría de deseo por probarlos a ambos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba en frente de la habitación de su amiga, pasaron unos minutos y después entro, la encontró sentada en su cama con algo entre las manos, el azabache no lograba identificar que era, se acerco a ella, pero cuando esta se dio cuenta de su presencia, escondió el objeto detrás su espalda.

-¿Que estas escondiendo? –le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Eh, nada –dijo rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, Sasuke le dedico una mirada de molestia –Jejejeje –El azabache decidió pasar el tema de lado, pues si la ojigris no quería decir nada, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, tomo una silla y se sentó frente a la rubia mirándola de forma seria.

-¿Que sucede? –le pregunto la rubia.

-No quiero casarme… y mucho menos ahora –admitió.

-¿Por que? –le pregunto –Aparte de las razones obvias, claro.

-Comienzo a creer que amo a Naruto –Liney sonrió –Pero… jamás estaremos juntos.

-No te preocupes –le dijo –Tú y Naruto estarán juntos –le aseguro –"_Aunque para eso tenga que sacrificar mi vida_" –esto ultimo lo dijo para sus adentros.

El azabache la miro un segundo, había algo extraño en la mirada de su amiga que le preocupaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El rey Minato y su esposa, la reina Kushina, se encontraban con sus hijas, frente a Lina, la bruja del mar.

-Bruja –hablo el rey en tono furioso –Yo se que tu tienes que ver con la desaparición de mi hijo, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –Lina no le respondió.

-Lina –esta vez fue la reina quien hablo en tono suplicante –Por favor dinos si sabes donde esta mi hijo –dijo en tono suplicante.

-¡Habla de una vez bruja! –le ordeno Minato, tomándola de los hombros.

-Naruto esta con la persona que ama –dijo finalmente, sin mirarlo.

-¿Pero porque se fue? –pregunto Areana preocupada.

-Lina, ¿Que nos estas ocultando? –pregunto Kushina mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

-¿De quien se enamoro mi hermano? –pregunto Circe.

-De un humano…

-¡¿Qué?! –grito Minato -¡Ningún hijo mío se ira con una débil e insignificante mujer humana!

-No una mujer… un hombre.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ahora esta con ese humano? –pregunto Marina.

-Si… -respondió la bruja con seriedad.

-¡Eso si que no lo voy a permitir! –gruño el rey.

-¡Espera! –le ordeno Lina –No puedes interferir.

-Claro que puedo –dijo –Soy Minato, amo y señor de los mares…

-Y también eres un tonto, arrogante, cabeza dura, narcisista, megalómano y egoísta, que esta dispuesto a arruinarle la vida a su hijo, tal y como lo… -la bruja no termino la frase ya que Minato la abofeteo.

-¡Querido! –exclamo la reina.

-¡¿Por qué quieres arruinarle la vida a tu hijo, como lo hiciste con la mía?! –le reprocho con una mano en su mejilla lastimada -¿Quieres que sufra lo que yo y muchos otros, hemos sufrido?

-Las leyes son claras -dijo el rey en tono cortante –Las criaturas del mar y las terrestres jamás deben mezclarse.

-Naruto ya no es una criatura del mar.

-Eso tiene arreglo –dijo con veneno.

La tensión entre ambos creció, a tal punto que la reina y sus hijas temían que esa se fuera a romper en mil pedazos como cristal.

-Muéstrame al humano y a mi hijo –dijo finalmente el rey, rompiendo el silencio, Lina sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

La bruja cerro los ojos y creo una esfera luminosa que sostenía cerca de su pecho, en ella apareció la imagen de Naruto quien se encontraba en la terraza del imponente castillo, mirando el mar, su rostro expresaba una gran tristeza, esto destrozo el corazón de su madre, en eso apareció Sasuke.

-¿Es ese el humano? –pregunto la reina, Lina asintió.

-¿Qué están diciendo? –pregunto Areana.

Lina se concentro más en la escena para poder escuchar la voz del joven príncipe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Dobe –dijo Sasuke simplemente, Naruto le respondió el saludo con una dulce sonrisa paro luego regresar su mirada al mar, su hogar, oh al menos lo era.

El rubio se preguntaba, ¿Cómo estarían sus hermanas y sus padres? ¿Sabrían acaso que ahora era un mortal, un humano, Naruto suspiro con pesar?

-¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunto Sasuke preocupado, este negó con la cabeza –Ven –le ordeno ofreciéndole una de sus manos, este la tomo y comenzaron a caminar sin soltarse.

-"¿Adonde me lleva ttebayo?" –se pregunto Naruto.

-Es una sorpresa –le dijo suponiendo lo que Naruto quería preguntarle.

El rubio sonrió y olvido todo lo que oscurecía su mente, con el solo contacto de la mano de Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Se ve bastante feliz –hablo la reina al ver lo contento que se veía su hijo.

-¡Que lindos! –chillo Circe –¡¡Yo quiero ser la dama de honor!!

-¡Eso si que no! –gruño el rey –¡Ningún hijo mío se casara con un insignificante humano!

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea eso? –le reprocho la bruja -¿Por qué odias tanto a los humanos? ¿Qué te han hecho?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liney ya tenia todo preparado para acabar con la vida Karin, solo esperaba que se encontraran en el mar para llevar acabo su labor.

Desde hacia un largo tiempo, a su mente había llegado una pregunta, de la cual aun sabia la respuesta.

-Me gustaría saber, ¿porque motivo hago esto? –se pregunto Liney, acariciando la pequeña daga.

Liney no entendía el motivo por lo que haría tal cosa, se iba a sacrificar por alguien, algo que nunca hubiera hecho eso antes, ¿Acaso se sacrificaba por amor o por amistad?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: n-n HOLA, gomen por la tardanza.

Youko Saiyo: No línchenla! n-n

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Le voy a decir a Andrómeda que me estas molestando.

Youko Saiyo: (golpeándola con su mazo) No molestes.

Lizerg-chan: T.T Sniff, wuaaa… Andrómeda, Saiyo me esta goleando.

Andrómeda: ¬¬ Saiyo

Youko Saiyo: No molestes

Andrómeda: ¬¬ No me respondas jovencita, y discúlpate con Lyz.

Youko Saiyo: Nop

Andrómeda saca sus alas y se prepara para pelear contra Saiyo, le lanza una esfera de energía y Saiyo utiliza a Lizerg-chan como escudo

Resultado, una shaman carbonizada, una Youko corriendo y una pelinegra, lanzándole ataques

**Proximo Capitulo: La decisión de Naruto parte I**


	7. La decisión de Naruto 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones:** Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 7 La decisión de Naruto 1**

-Hola –dijo Sasuke simplemente, Naruto le respondió el saludo con una dulce sonrisa paro luego regresar su mirada al mar, su hogar, oh al menos lo era.

El rubio se preguntaba, ¿Cómo estarían sus hermanas y sus padres? ¿Sabrían acaso que ahora era un mortal, un humano, Naruto suspiro con pesar.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunto Sasuke preocupado, este negó con la cabeza –Ven –le ordeno ofreciéndole una de sus manos, esta la tomo y comenzaron a caminar sin soltarse.

-"¿Adonde me lleva?" –se pregunto Naruto.

-Es una sorpresa –le dijo suponiendo lo que Naruto quería preguntarle.

El rubio sonrió y olvido todo lo que oscurecía su mente, con el solo contacto de la mano de Sasuke, ambos entraron mientras se sonreían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Se ve bastante feliz –dijo la reina al ver lo contento que se veía su hijo.

-¡Que lindos! –chillo Circe –Yo quiero ser la dama de honor.

-¡Eso si que no! –Gruño el rey -¡Ningún hijo mío se casara con un insignificante humano!

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea eso? –le reprocho la bruja -¿Por qué odias tanto a los humanos? ¿Qué te han hecho?

Un silencio sepulcral cubrió el lugar, hasta que Minato, dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Querido? –llamo la reina

-No voy a permitir que mi hijo se quede con ese humano, envejezca y muera –dijo sin mirarlas.

-Pero padre –replico Circe.

-Pero nada… Areana, ven conmigo y trae el cetro de la tormenta.

-Si –respondió la mayor de sus hijos.

-No puedes hacer esto –le dijo Lina.

-Puedo y lo haré –respondió secamente.

-Lo único que lograras es destruirle la vida a tu hijo –le dijo la reina con lagrimas en los ojos -¿Es eso lo que quieren?

-Madre, yo… -Areana no sabia que decir, en verdad no quería ver como su hermano envejecía con el paso del tiempo, pero tampoco quería verlo sufrir sin la persona que amaba, no quería condenarlo a sufrir eternamente, miro a su padre esperando por una respuesta, respuesta que nunca llego.

-Muévete Areana –dijo su padre en tono seco.

-Si –respondió resignada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke le había vendado los ojos a Naruto y este, lo único que podía escuchar eran las olas del mar, golpeando contra las rocas cercanas y el olor a agua salada.

-Ya puedes quitarte la venda –le dijo el joven azabache al ex tritón.

El rubio hizo lo que le ordeno y lo que vio lo dejo impactado, por lo hermoso del lugar.

Era una cueva coralina, en la que había un lago subterráneo, creado por el coral que, en algunas partes, despedía luz propia, dándole un toque mágico.

-"¡Es hermoso ttebayo!" –se dijo Naruto.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunto Sasuke, el rubio afirmo con la cabeza.

-Yo solía venir aquí, cuando era niño –le confeso –Este lugar solo lo conozco yo… y ahora… tú.

Naruto no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo, algo que el joven príncipe no rechazo.

Ambos se deshicieron de sus ropas y entraron a las cristalinas aguas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liney se encontraba ante su reina, esperando a recibir ordenes.

-Capitán Diethel –dijo la reina –Como bien sabe el matrimonio de mi hijo con la princesa Karin es un hecho.

-Lo se –dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

-Por ello… -continuo la reina –Quiero pedirle que este a su lado cuando esto suceda.

-Majestad, yo le debo mi lealtad al príncipe, a usted y al rey –dijo –No tiene por que pedirme que permanezca con el príncipe.

-Gracias…

Ambas guardaron silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la reina tomo la palabra nuevamente.

-Capitán…

-¿Si majestad?

-Prepárate todo para partir –dijo –La boda se llevara acabo en la isla del Rey, como es la costumbre –dijo –Mi esposo ya nos esta esperando.

-Como ordene –le dijo y se fue.

Liney se dirigió a su habitación, cerro las puertas y saco la daga que le había dado la bruja del mar, suspiro.

-Es mejor que mate a esa bruja en alta mar, de esa forma, ninguna de las dos tendrá posibilidades de escapar, la rubia se dejo caer en su cama. Sabía que, al matar a la prometida de Sasuke, la condenarían a muerte, o algo peor, si es que descubrían que ella era una mujer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oye tú –dijo Orochimaru a un sirviente.

-¿En que puedo servirle? –le pregunto el sirviente

-¿Dónde se encuentra el Capitán Diethel y su hermano?

-El hermano del Capitán salio con el príncipe, en cuanto al Capitán, debe estar en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Dónde es eso? –dijo entre dientes

-Si lo desea puedo llevarlo

-Por algo te lo pregunto –gruño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los labios de Naruto y los de Sasuke se encontraban en un beso apasionado, sus cuerpos, tan juntos que parecían uno solo finalmente se separaron por falta de aire.

-Eres el ser mas hermoso que he visto Naruto –le dijo el joven príncipe sin darse cuenta.

Naruto le sonrió con tristeza.

-"Como le gustaría decirte lo mucho que te amo" –pero sabia que no podía.

Sasuke miro a Naruto a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos zafiro en los que deseaba ahogarse y mirar eternamente.

Nuevamente los labios de ambos se encontraron en un beso, el cual, fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto Sasuke extrañado.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y evito mirarlo a los ojos, de alguna forma, Sasuke entendió lo que le sucedía al rubio.

-Se que te preocupa que este comprometido con esa mujer –dijo obligándolo a mirarlo –Pero no pienso casarme, así tenga que enfrentarme a todos en el reino, incluido mi padre, no me casare –le dijo firme pero tiernamente -¿Sabes porque? –Naruto negó con la cabeza –Por que…-suspiro pesadamente, era ahora o nunca –Te amo.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, mientras se abrazaba a su amado.

-Naruto… -lo llamo sin dejar que se alejara de el -¿Tu me amas? –Naruto afirmo rápidamente si soltarse, Sasuke sonrió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron unos días y ya todo estaba listo para partir a la isla del Rey

-Pronto mi primito se va a casar y usted, capitán se quedara sin su dueño –le dijo el pelinegro a la rubia

-Ya te dije que no soy un objeto, Eduard –le dijo entre dientes, y se alejo de él.

-Capitán, capitán, pronto será mió y nadie lo podrá evitar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba mirando las olas del mar, desde la cubierta, habían zarpado, hacia unos minutos, sentía una presión en el pecho, desesperación, eso era lo que sentía, pues era conciente que ese viaje significaba que perdería a su amado.

-"Pronto todo terminara" –se dijo el rubio.

-Naruto –esa voz, el la conocía era.

-"Areana" –Naruto se sorprendió al ver a su hermana

-Naruto… escúchame –dijo su hermana –Si ese humano se casa tu morirás, pero hay una forma para que regreses a ser una criatura marina –dijo –Debes matar a todos los que en ese barco se encuentran –le dijo Areana.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿matar a Sasuke?, no ni pensarlo.

-Toma esto –le dijo su hermana lanzándole una esfera azul –Rompe la esfera, y una tormenta se formara y destruirá el barco.

Naruto miro la esfera y luego a su hermana, no, no podía hacerlo, no podía matar a Sasuke ni a Liney quien había sido tan buena con él.

-Debes tomar una decisión Naruto –le dijo Areana –Vivir o morir, no hay mas –con estas ultimas palabras, se sumergió nuevamente, dejando a un confundido rubio

¿Qué decisión debía tomar?

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les guste el capitulo n-n

Youko Saiyo: Nos veremos pronto n.n

**Proximo Capitulo 8 Un triste Adiós**


	8. Capitulo 8 Un triste Adiós

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones:** Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Importante**

Lizerg-chan: Estamos buscando un BETA, es decir una persona que me ayude a corregir los errores o mejor dicho horrores XD de dedo en los capítulos, solo una condición muy simple.

Youko Saiyo: Al darte el documento para revisión, cambiarás exclusivamente los errores, nada de agregar cosas fuera de lo escrito, cambiar otras o alterar el formato, a menos que me digan con anticipación y crea que me parezca bueno para el fiction, al publicar la corrección pondré el nombre del BETA en la descripción.

Lizerg-chan: Quienes estén interesados en ayudarnos con esto, por favor contáctenos a cualquiera de nuestros correos o bien por review

Youko Saiyo: Gracias y esperamos les gustara el Fic sino ya saben, pídanlo y golpeo a Lyz

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Ya se me hacia raro que tardaras tanto

Youko Saiyo: XD Nos vemos, Sayonara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8 Un triste Adiós.**

Naruto se encontraba en su camarote, tenia la esfera que le había dado su hermana en las manos y la miraba con una mezcla de desprecio y tristeza, se sentía atrapado, sabia que su padre le estaba dando una oportunidad de vivir, pero y si la tomaba todos en el barco morirían.

_-"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ttebayo?"_ –se pregunto a si mimo, estaba realmente confundido, pues no sabia como podría salvar a su amado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke, Itachi y Liney se encontraban con el capitán del barco planeando cual seria la ruta mas rápida para llegar a su destino.

-Si seguimos teniendo este viento y el dios del mar nos sonríe, estaremos llegando a la isla del rey en tres días –dijo el capitán del barco.

-Eso es menos de lo que esperábamos, bien hecho capitán –lo felicito Itachi.

-Hn –gruño Sasuke y dio media vuelta para irse.

-¿Dije algo malo? –pregunto Itachi confundido.

-No… -le respondió la rubia con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Iré a hablar con él –anuncio Itachi siguiendo a su hermano.

-¿Te sucede algo? –le pregunto el capitán del barco a Liney.

-No –respondió secamente.

-¿Entonces porque estas tan raro?

-No es nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar, Julián.

-Claro que si –le dijo –Eres mi amigo, ¿Oh no?

-Si –respondió sinceramente.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto.

-Es que ni yo mismo lo se –confeso.

El hombre guardo silencio por unos segundos pensado en lo que diría a continuación.

-El príncipe y tú… deben de estar muy enamorados –dijo bajando la mirada –Lamento que su amor no pueda ser.

La rubia suspira, tomando valor para poder hablar después.

-Tú haz sido como un padre para mi desde que llegue aquí… -le dijo la rubia sin mirarlo con cariño –Fuiste de los pocos que no quiso pasarse de listo conmigo… -la rubia hizo una pausa, debía pensar bien lo que le diría sin que pareciera una despedida –Por eso… y por muchas otras cosas mas… quiero decirte… gracias.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo otra vez? –murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tu sabes que no bebo cuando estoy en una misión –gruño la rubia mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Jajajaja –se río largamente –Lo digo porque eso siempre me dices cuando estas ebrio.

-Idiota –gruño molesto.

-Jajaja, haz pasado muchos tiempo con el príncipe que se te esta pegando su forma de responder –Liney suspiro pesadamente, mientras el hombre continuaba riendo divertido por la expresión de la rubia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lina, la bruja del mar se encontraba acompañada de la reina y sus hijas, todas, miraban lo que sucedía en la superficie a través de la esfera mágica, creada por la bruja.

-Esa mujer –dijo Lina en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto Marina.

-No lo se… -dijo confundida.

-Lina, habla claro –le pidió la reina.

-Lo que sucede, es que esa mujer… -dijo señalando la imagen de Karin en la esfera mágica.

-¿Qué con ella? –pregunto Circe –Yo la veo como a cualquier otra mortal.

-Es que no lo es…

-No te entendemos –le dijo Circe confundida.

-Esa mujer es la hija de Ecate –dijo sin despegar la mirada de la esfera.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron las tres al unísono.

-Entonces ella…

-Es una bruja que controla la magia negra –explico –Y una muy poderosa.

-¿Y el hombre que la acompaña? -se atrevió a preguntar, Circe.

-Es un hechicero de gran poder que solo esta interesado en poseer cosas hermosas.

La reina y sus dos hijas temieron aun mas por el bienestar de Naruto, pues, tenían idea a lo que se refería Lina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Maldición –gruño Sasuke golpeando la pared con frustración –Lo único que sabe hacer ese viejo es meterme en problemas.

-Si, nuestro padre tiene esa grandiosa habilidad –le dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-No me estas ayudando en nada Itachi.

-Sasuke, la verdad es que nuestro padre quiso evitar este matrimonio, incluso yo ofrecí casarme con esa mujer pero dijo que ella te quería a ti.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa al azabache, ¿Acaso su hermano estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por el?

-No molestes y déjame solo Itachi.

El mayor abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y la rubia entro en el lugar con algo entre las manos, el mayor de los príncipes se acerco a ella.

-Espero que tu puedas hacerlo entrar en razón, Liam –le dijo para luego salir del camarote.

-Sasuke –su voz se escuchaba triste.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto con tono molesto.

Liney se sentó en la cama, aun lado del azabache.

-Sasuke… yo… -la rubia no sabia como decirlo, no sabía como despedirse.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto mirándola confundido.

-Quiero… darte esto –le dijo entregándole un paquete envuelto en tela, Sasuke se incorporo para tomar el paquete.

-¿Qué es? –le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo… -le dijo –Solo te pido… que no lo abras, hasta que estés con la tu ser amado en su noche de bodas.

-Eso será imposible –dijo con pesadez.

-Nada es imposible –le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta –Ya veras que pronto Naruto y tú serán –dijo y se fue dejando a un confundido pelinegro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era de noche, y todos en el barco, a acepción de algunos marinos, estaban dormidos, Liney aprovecho eso para entrar al camarote de Naruto, quien, como la mayoría en el barco, estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Hazlo feliz –le dijo en un susurro –Quiero que lo cuides cuando yo me valla… -dijo acariciándole el cabello –Yo siempre estaré con ustedes –algunas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, amenazando con salir –Pero no te preocupes… aunque no tenga forma física yo estaré con ustedes, protegiéndolos, cuidando de su amor –sonrió tristemente derramando algunas cuantas lágrimas –Algo que yo nunca tendré.

Liney beso la frente del rubio y dejo un pequeño paquete, idéntico al que le había dado a Sasuke con una nota, en la que le pedía que no lo abriera hasta que estuviera con su ser amado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como un ladrón la rubia entro al camarote de Karin, la encontró dormida, como lo esperaba, levanto la daga, dispuesta a matarla, pero en el último segundo, unas manos más grandes que las de ella, la detuvieron.

-¿En verdad creíste que no esperábamos esto? –dijo Karin levantándose de la cama.

-Miserables –gruño Liney.

-Eres una niña mala y mereces un castigo –dijo Orochimaru relamiéndose los labios.

-Pero como…

-¿En verdad creías que tus truquillos podrían engañarnos? –le dijo Karin acercándose a ella –Pues que equivocada estas.

Orochimaru la aprisiono contra si, lo que permitió que ella se diera cuenta de su abultado miembro que este restregaba contra sus caderas.

-Encárgate de que nadie la encuentre –le ordeno Karin.

Orochimaru sonrió para si, pues gracias al hechizo que había invocado nadie escucharía los gritos de la rubia, la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a su propio camarote, pero Liney no le hizo las cosas tan fáciles ya que le enterró la daga, remedidas veces, ocasionando que la soltara.

-Maldita –gruño lanzándole un rayo que la dejo inconsciente.

-Orochimaru… -lo llamo Karin.

-¿Qué?

-Encargare del otro rubio –le ordeno en tono molesto. Orochimaru sonrió con lasciva, por supuesto que se encargaría del otro también.

La serpiente tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de Liney entre sus brazos para sacarla del camarote de Karin, para llevarla al propio.

-Voy a disfrutar mucho tan delicioso cuerpo –dijo el brujo mirando con lujuria a la joven rubia, mientras caminaba por el estrecho corredor, pero algo llamo la atención de Orochimaru, el pendiente que siempre llevaba la rubia.

-Pero que tenemos aquí –dijo tomando el pendiente entre su mano, mala idea, al hacerlo la joya emito un resplandor que cegó sus ojos y quemo su mano, ocasionando que soltara a su rubia presa, quien se incorporo rápidamente.

-¡Maldita! –gruño Orochimaru entre dientes –Deberías estar inconsciente.

Liney era la más sorprendida de los dos, no solo debería estar inconsciente, debería estar muerta.

_-"¿Pero que paso?"_ -se pregunto a si misma.

-Tú, eres una bruja del mar –gruño Orochimaru mirándola con una serpiente lista a atacar.

-Te equivocas –le dijo mientras sacaba un puñal que tenia escondido en su bota –Pero pude haberlo sido –sonrío con prepotencia.

-Maldita –dijo arremetiendo contra ella, por suerte pudo esquivarlo.

_-"Este no es el mejor lugar para un combate con ese monstruo"_ –se dijo echando a correr.

La rubia logro llegar a cubierta, seguida de Orochimaru, quien se dio cuenta que, gracias a los poderes del extraño pendiente de Liney, su hechizo se había roto.

-¡Liam! –exclamo el capitán del barco al verla tan agitada.

-Julián… -dijo la rubia desesperada.

-¡Detengan a la traidora! –grito Orochimaru.

-¿Traidora? –repitió Julián confundido.

Orochimaru saco su espada, atacando a Liney, quien logro dar un paso hacia atrás evitando el ataque, casi por completo, pues la espada alcanzo a rasgar sus ropas rebelando parte de su pecho vendado.

-Li-liam –dijo Julián sin poder decir nada más.

-Esta víbora nos ha engañado a todos –dijo Orochimaru tomándola de la mano, lastimándola.

-¡¡Suéltame!! –le grito Liney con su voz verdadera, música para los oídos del hechicero.

-Y lo que es peor –dijo fingiendo no haberla escuchado –Intento matar a mi princesa.

-Liam… -el marinero no sabia que mas decir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke despertó al escuchar un extraño ruido, se incorporo, sintió la gran necesidad de ir con Liney, para su sorpresa, la puerta de su camarote estaba abierta, entro esperando ver a su amiga dentro, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota, que se encontraba en la cama, perfectamente ordenada, la tomo y leyó lo que decía el sobré. "para Sasuke"

"_Sasuke… para cuando leas esto yo habré dejado de pertenecer al mundo de los vivos, pero me voy en paz, pues se que daré mi vida por la persona que amo, si, porque finalmente entendí que te amo Sasuke y es por ese mismo amor que siento por ti que no puedo permitir que te cases con esa bruja. Tú y Naruto nacieron para estar juntos, lo se._

_Se que no me será fácil acabar con esa mujer, pero si me descubren, solo te pido que me perdones por haberte fallado y recuerda que siempre estaré junto a ustedes, protegiéndolos, Solo te pido una ultima cosa, por favor no te dejes vencer y lucha Sasuke, lucha por tu amor, lucha por Naruto…_

_Con amor, Liney Diethel"_

-Idiota.

Sasuke dejo caer la carta y corrió en busca de su amiga, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, y mucho menos de ese modo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liney se encontraba atada a uno de los mástiles del barco, tenía varias heridas causadas por los puños y látigo de Orochimaru y sus ropas estaban hechos tirones.

Le costaba trabajo respirar, por la cantidad de sangre que salía de su boca, sus fuerzas se estaban mermando rápidamente, pero en ningún momento le dio la satisfacción al hechicero de oírla gritar o pedir que se detuviera.

Eduard miro a la rubia, le odiaba por rechazarlo a el y preferir a su primo, pero aun mas por engañarlo y hacerle pensar que era hombre, pero verla en ese estado tan deplorable le destrozaba el corazón.

-Ahora morirás… bruja –escucho de labios de Orochimaru antes de propinarle otro golpe con el látigo, esto lo enfureció y mas al ver que el hechicero se acercaba a la rubia con espada en mano.

-¡Detente! –le grito tomándolo de la mano que sostenía la espada, como consecuencia, Orochimaru le dedico una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué haces idiota? –gruño Orochimaru.

-Antes de que la mates, quiero hacerle unas preguntas –le respondió el rubio.

-Pero rápido.

El rubio se acerco a la chica, ella lo miro con desprecio.

-Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría "el" gran y orgulloso "Liam" Diethel, "atado" al mástil del barco y agonizando –dijo en tono burlón –Tu honor y prestigio, por los que tanto luchaste, están destruidos… ¿Y todo para que? ¿El amor que sientes por mi primo es tan importante para sacrificarlo todo? ¿Incluso la vida? –como respuesta Liney le escupió, manchando su camisa blanca con sangre, el rubio se enfureció ante esto y la golpeo fuertemente en el estomago –Dime… -le dijo tomándola del cabello y jalando su cabeza hacia atrás -¿Por qué te vistes como varón?

-P-pa… Ra… pro-pro-t-te-g-ger-me..d-de… pe… r-so… n-nas c-co… mo... t-tu –dijo con dificultad.

-Pero no te funciono muy bien –le dijo domándola del rostro –Esa belleza de Sirena que posees es imposible de ocultar –le dijo para luego besarla salvajemente, rompiéndole el labio, la desato y cargo en brazos para evitar que cayera y se lastimara.

-¡¿Pero que haces invecil?! –le grito Orochimaru.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –le dijo con una sonrisa malvada –Regresare esta Sirena a su hogar.

Orochimaru sonrió también, la idea del rubio no era del todo mala, de ese modo esa mujer se llevaría el secreto de su verdadera identidad y de Karin, a la tumba, aunque lo único que lamentaría es no haber probado ese exquisito cuerpo, que de seguro nunca nadie había tocado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sasuke? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Itachi al encontrarse a su hermano en el pasillo

-Liney –dijo simplemente, el mayor no entendió, pero aun así siguió a su hermano

Sasuke e Itachi subieron rápidamente a cubierta llegando justo a tiempo.

-¡Alto! –grito Itachi al ver a su primo apunto de lanzar a una rubia mal herida por la borda.

-Ah queridos primos, llegaron justo a tiempo para… -no pudo terminar la oración ya que Sasuke lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, haciendo que soltara a la rubia, la sostuvo evitando su caída.

-Príncipe –hablo Orochimaru al ver la escena –Esa mujer es una traidora, intento matar a su prometida y nos ha engañado a todos haciéndose pasar por varón.

-Silencio –le ordeno Itachi

-Pero su majestad… -intento protestar el viperino.

-Le he dicho que se calle –le dijo molesto

-Lin… -dijo Sasuke ignorando la discusión de su hermano y el hechicero –Reacciona, di algo –le pidió mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-P-per… do… na-me –Sasuke abrió los ojos al máximo, ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así?

-Idiota –le dijo abrazándola -¿Por qué te gusta hacer tantas tonterías?

-S-Sasuke… P-pro… n-to… m-mo…

-¡No lo digas! –le grito –Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo.

-Q-qui-e… ro… q-que… t-tu… m-me a-a-rro… jes… al… mar.

-¿Pero que demonios dices? –la regaño molesto

-S-se-lo pro… m-me-ti a-a m-mi… abue… lo… q-que bus-ca-ri… a… a L-li-na y… q-que m-me q-que… da-ria… c-con … e-lla.

-Liney, no pienso hacerlo.

La rubia cerro los ojos y sonrió, sabia perfectamente que diría eso, reunió todas las fuerzas que un le quedaban para incorporarse y ella misma se lanzo a las frías aguas que reclamaban su vida.

-¡Liney! –grito Sasuke, he intento atraparla, pero lo único que logro tomar fue su pendiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lina se tapo la boca con las manos para evitar un gripo, mientras sus grisáceos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, había sido testigo del sacrificio de la rubia.

-Esa mujer fue una tonta –gruño Minato.

-Querido –le dijo la reina al ver el estado de la bruja del mar.

-Gracias a esa mujer, no podré desatar la tormenta –gruño Minato –Ha condenado a nuestro hijo a su mismo destino.

-¡Ella solo hizo lo que creyó correcto! –le grito la bruja con lagrimas en los ojos que poco a poco se combarían en perlas de un color grisáceo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto despertó de golpe, miro su brazalete que emitía una extraña luz que aunque calida, tenia cierto energía melancólica que preocupo al rubio, se levanto de la cama, al hacerlo, el pequeño paquete que le había dejado Liney, cayo al suelo, lo tomo entre sus manos, tenia una pequeña nota atada a este, la leyó.

"_Naruto, quiero que cuides de Sasuke cuando yo ya no este, también quiero que sepas lo mucho que me preocupan he importan, no llores por mi pequeño, me reuniré con mi abuelo, del que nunca debí separarme, cuídate pequeño._

_Con amor… Liney Diethel"_

Naruto comenzó a derramar lágrimas, sabia que jamás volvería a ver a la rubia y eso lo entristecía terriblemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke e Itachi se encontraba en el camarote de su madre, el azabache aun tenía consigo el pendiente de Liney pero lo había ocultado entre sus ropas para evitar que se lo quitaran.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo la reina indignada –el capitán de la guardia, el mas valiente, fuerte y leal de nuestros súbditos, era una simple mujer –dijo –Que vergüenza.

-Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ello… madre –le dijo Sasuke tratando de ocultar el tremendo dolor que sentía por la perdida de su única y verdadera amiga.

La reina lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Esa… mujer y su hermano son unos traidores, Ella ya a pagado, solo falta el chico…

-¡No te atrevas a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos! –le grito enfurecido.

-¿Te importa tanto ese rubio? –le pregunto.

-Mas de lo que te podrías imaginar –le confeso –Por eso mismo no pienso casarme con esa arpía.

-¡Claro que te casaras con ella! –exclamo exaltada.

-No lo haré y es mi palabra final –gruño Sasuke.

-Si no lo haces el rubio compartirá el destino de su hermana.

-No te atreverías…

-Pruébame…

-Si tu o mi padre se les ocurre tocarlo, juro que…

-No me amenaces Sasuke…

-Si le hacen algo, juro que esa víbora lo pagara –dijo Sasuke –Y creo que no nos conviene una guerra, ¿Verdad? –dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Su madre estaba boquiabierta , ¿hasta donde seria capaz su hijo de llegar para proteger a ese rubio?

-Esta bien –dijo la reina después de un rato –Hagamos un trato.

-¿Un trato? –repitió Sasuke sorprendido por el cambio de su madre.

-Tu te casa con alguien de la realeza que se encuentre en este barco y tu padre y yo no tocaremos al rubio ese.

Sasuke frunció el seño y apretó los puños con furia, sabia que no tenia otra alternativa, se sentía impotente, pero la vida de su amado estaba en peligro y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-Esta bien –dijo bajando la mirada derrotado –Lo haré, siempre y cuando Naruto este seguro.

-Es una promesa –le dijo su madre sonriendo triunfal, pues se había salido con la suya.

Sasuke miro a su madre y hermano por ultima vez para luego dar media vuelta e irse.

-¿Estas segura de esto madre? –hablo Itachi por primera vez desde que inicio discusión.

-Claro –le respondió –Además, tu hermano solo esta encaprichado con ese niño, es un simple plebeyo por los dioses

-A mi me parece que Sasuke esta muy interesado en el.

-Itachi, tu y tu hermano son príncipes, miembros de la realeza, ustedes solo pueden desposar a princesas o en su defecto a nobles –Itachi suspiro, su madre era una terca y si se le metía algo en la cabeza, no habría poder que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Pero lo que ninguno sabia era que Naruto también pertenecía a la realeza, algo de lo que se enteraría mas pronto de lo que esperaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: n.n Bueno aquí termina el capitulo espero que les gustara.

Youko Saiyo: (saliendo de pronto con el cabello pintado de arco iris y con un aura negra a su alrededor) ¡LYZ!

Lizerg-chan: Oh, oh, ¿Ya te despertaste Saiyo?

Youko Saiyo: ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermoso cabello?! ò.ó

Lizerg-chan: Solo creí que te verías mas linda.

Youko Saiyo: ¡Maldita enana cabellos de espinaca!

Lizerg-chan: ¡No estoy enana y no tengo cabellos de espinaca!

Saiyo saco su mazo y la golpea dejándola inconsciente

Youko Saiyo: n.n ya me siento mejor, bueno hasta pronto

Lizerg-chan: XD

Youko Saiyo: Nos veremos en la próxima n.n


	9. Capitulo 09 Recuerdos…

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones:** Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 09 Recuerdos…**

Sasuke regresó a su camarote, se sentó en su cama y contempló la hermosa joya que se encontraba en sus manos, el tesoro más preciado de la rubia…

-Liney… -dijo con pesar, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sin que él pudiera o quisiera detenerlas, cerró los ojos e imágenes del pasado comenzaron a inundar su mente, imágenes de Liney, su consejera incondicional, su maestra en muchos aspectos, su confidente, pero sobre todo… su amiga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un Sasuke de apenas 13 años de edad, se encontraba junto a su padre, un hombre de cabello negro, ojos de igual color, porte regio y un tanto musculoso, también se encontraba su hermano mayor, en ese momento contaba con 15 años de edad.

-Majestad –llamó uno de los sirvientes.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el rey al sirviente.

-Disculpe que lo moleste majestad, pero un extranjero ha llegado y trajo esto –dijo entregándole un sobre sellado.

El rey tomó el sobre y miró el sello sorprendiéndose al notar que el sello pertenecía a una de las personas más cercanas a su familia, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerla.

-Tráelo ante mí –ordenó el rey.

-Como ordene majestad.

-¿Padre? –llamó el pequeño príncipe, pero el hombre no le respondió.

El sirviente retornó, trayendo consigo un joven rubio de la misma edad de Sasuke, su cabello era un tanto largo y estaba peinado en una coleta, sus ojos eran grises, vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa de manga larga, algo holgada, de color blanco, y botas negras.

-Es un honor estar ante su majestad –dijo el joven arrodillándose ante el hombre.

-Levántate pequeño –le ordenó el rey.

–El pequeño es muy lindo padre –dijo Itachi acercándose a él –Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunto abrazándolo como si de un oso de peluche se tratara, casi asfixiándolo.

-Liam… su… majestad, Liam… Diethel –respondió con algo de dificultad.

-Itachi, suéltalo en este momento –le ordenó el Rey a su hijo mayor, pues la ojigris ya casi se había puesto azul.

-Está bien –dijo Itachi soltando a Liney de mala gana, su padre suspiró pesadamente.

-Diethel… -lo llamó el rey –Dime, ¿Por qué has venido?

-He venido hasta aquí porque mi deseo más grande es servirle, su majestad –respondió con sinceridad. El rey soltó una sonora carcajada ante esto.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos –dijo –Pero primero debes hacer algo.

-Lo que usted me ordene su majestad.

El rey le había impuesto una prueba, esperando que este no pudiera pasarla, pero para su sorpresa, fue todo lo contrario, fue así como Liney entró a la guardia real, convirtiéndose en el soldado mas joven y también el más habilidoso.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Sasuke vio por primera vez al nuevo miembro de la guardia real, desde ese entonces nunca mas le volvió a ver hasta que, el joven príncipe se encontraba dando un paseo a todo galope cuando, de pronto alguien se atravesó, lo que ocasiono que él tuviera que detenerse, esto hizo que el caballo se levantara en las patas traseras, tirándolo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –escuchó de una voz masculina.

-No gracias a ti idiota –gruñó levantándose, para darse cuenta que no era a él a quien le hablaban, sino a una mujer anciana.

-Si gracias joven, es usted muy valiente –dijo la anciana al joven que la había salvado de morir por causa de Sasuke.

-No tiene porque darlas –le dijo para luego despedirse de ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Óyeme imbécil –gruñó Sasuke empujándolo –¿Por qué demonios te atravesaste en mi camino?

El rubio frunció el seño mirando al azabache con odio puro, había estado apunto de matar a una pobre mujer y ni siquiera le importaba.

-Para ser el hijo del rey eres un egoísta y prepotente –le dijo en tono neutral –Casi lastimas a la anciana, por si no te diste cuenta.

-¿Sabes con quién estás hablando idiota? –Sasuke estaba realmente furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a siquiera mirarlo a la cara?

-Si, con un niño mimado y cabeza dura -le respondió el rubio molesto.

-¿Quieres morir? –dijo sacando su espada y apuntándolo con ella.

-¡Ja!, no me hagas reír –le dijo en tono burlón mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Si ni si quiera sabes tomar bien la espada, ¿Acaso crees que podrías siquiera tocarme? –le dijo en tono de superioridad.

-Miserable –El príncipe lo atacó, pero el rubio ni siquiera necesito sacar su espada para desarmarlo y tirarlo al suelo.

-Si no eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones, mucho menos serás capaz de utilizar una espada –le dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Quién eres? –los ojos del príncipe parecían destilar veneno a causa de la furia que en ese momento lo embargaba.

-Soy Liam Diethel, capitán de la guardia –le dijo haciendo una reverencia –A sus órdenes su-ma-jes-tad –deletreo burlesco.

-Tú –gruñó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, lo conocía bien, su padre no hacia otra cosa que no fuera hablar del gran esgrimista.

El rubio le sonrió con descaro y le dio la espalda.

-Espera –dijo Sasuke tomándolo por el hombro –Quiero que me enseñes.

-¿Perdón? –lo miro levantando una ceja, ¿había escuchado bien?

-He escuchado que a pesar de tu corta edad, eres el mejor de toda la guardia, por eso te hicieron su líder.

-¿Por qué debería enseñarte? –le pregunto nuevamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque te lo estoy pidiendo –le respondió con seguridad.

-Está bien –sabía bien que el menor de los dos príncipes era la personificación misma del orgullo y aun así le estaba pidiendo ayuda –Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto mirándolo con seriedad.

-Que comiences a tratar a las personas con respeto –le sonrió.

-Hn –gruño mirándolo molesto, era oficial, odiaba a ese rubio al que ya había agregado a su lista de venganzas.

-¿Eso es un si? –pregunto sonriendo divertido, había encontrado una muy buena diversión, molestar al príncipe, un juego muy peligroso ciertamente, pero a él le encantaban esa clase de juegos.

-Si –respondió de mala gana. El rubio sonrió nuevamente.

-Bien –dijo –Pero te advierto que no soy nada benevolente.

Desde ese momento ambos se convirtieron en no solo maestro y estudiante… sino en amigos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, ya no quería recordar más, pero no podía, un recuerdo más vino a su mente, la vez en que descubrió que Liam en realidad era una mujer y que su nombre ere Liney.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y Liam se habían convertido en grandes amigos, cosa que agrado a su padre, ya que sabía que la influencia del joven capitán sería positiva para su mimado y malcriado hijo.

-Liam –llamó Sasuke al rubio, ambos se encontraban en las caballerizas.

-Hola, Sasuke –dijo el rubio mientras le colocaba la silla a uno de los caballos -¿Estás listo?

-Si –dijo en tono molesto.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto ladeando la cabeza algo confundido.

-Ese inútil de mi primo… -comento con desgano.

-¿Y ahora que hizo? –le pregunto –Aparte de lo obvio claro.

-Hn, no tiene caso recordar –gruño –No sé para que el viejo lo mandó, el rubio no soporto ver la expresión que hacia Sasuke y se hecho a reír para molestia de este.

-¿De que te ríes? –gruño molesto mirándolo con furia asesina.

-Cómo cambian las cosas –dijo aún entre risitas, el pelinegro lo miró interrogante –Me refiero que cuando llegue aquí, si tu padre decía salta tú preguntabas, ¿Qué tan alto? –explicó –Y ahora le llamas viejo, bueno para nada o cosas por el estilo.

-Es que eres mala influencia –dijo esperando que el comentario molestara al rubio, pero por el contrario este tan solo sonrió aun mas.

-Jejeje, creo que tienes razón –dijo en tono despreocupado.

-Hn –gruño –Eres extraño.

-Solo un poco –dijo sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes montaron en sus caballos para dar su acostumbrado paseo, después de que regresaron, el joven capitán se fue a su habitación.

-Estoy muy cansada –dijo Liam con voz femenina.

El joven o mejor dicho la joven se despojó completamente de sus ropas, revelando, dos firme y hermosos pechos, se bañó y regresó a sentarse en su cama para comenzar a vendarse el pecho nuevamente, cuando se percató de que alguien la miraba, dirigió su vista hacia el lugar encontrándose con el joven azabache.

-Eres… una mujer… -dijo Sasuke

La mujer se levanto rápidamente, tomando su daga en el proceso para luego aprisionar al joven príncipe contra la pared.

-Debería matarte –dijo presionando el filo de la daga contra el cuello del más bajo –Pero… no lo haré –dijo separándose de él –Te estimo demasiado para eso –suspiró dejando caer la daga al suelo.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación, el cual fue roto por la rubia segundos después.

-Adelante –dijo la rubia –Llama los guardias –se dejo caer, sentándose en el suelo con la espalda recargada a la pared.

-No lo haré –dijo el pelinegro –Eres mi mejor amigo… o mas bien mi mejor amiga –la rubia levanto el rostro y le sonrió agradecida.

-Te dejare sola para que te cambies –dijo el príncipe –Pero antes, ¿Puedes decirme tú verdadero nombre?

-Liney… -le respondió sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se levantó de la cama para luego salir de su camarote, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el sacrificio de su amiga fuera en vano, él lucharía, lucharía por el amor de Naruto y también para que sus padres comprendieran eso, pero debía ser cuidadoso, la vida de su kitsune dependía de eso…

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: n-nU se que fue un capitulo muy corto pero esto solo fue como un bonus, espero que les haya gustado, bueno nos despedimos

Youko Saiyo: Enana del demonio, por fin te encuentro!

Lizerg-chan: hola Sayito n-nU

Youko Saiyo: Lyz! No creas que he olvidado lo que le hiciste a mi hermoso cabello!

Lizerg-chan: Etto, eh… adiós

Lizerg-chan sale corriendo perseguida por una muy enfurecida Saiyo

Bueno nos despedimos, hasta la próxima (se escucha una explosión al fondo), si es que Lizerg-chan sobrevive


	10. Capitulo 10: Tomame Parte 1

Capitulo 10: Tomame… Parte 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones:** Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la Sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) ademas de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

**Beta: **Yue

**Capitulo 10: Tomame… Parte 1**

_Sasuke se levantó de la cama para luego salir de su camarote, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el sacrificio de su amiga fuera en vano, él lucharía, lucharía por el amor de Naruto y también para que sus padres comprendieran eso, pero debía ser cuidadoso, la vida de su kitsune dependía de eso..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En las profundidades del océano, se encontraba Minato, el amo y dios de los mares, frente a el se encontraba la bruja del mar, su esposa e hijas.

-Ya que gracias a esa humana, no podré desatar la tormenta –dijo el dios de los mares –Y dudo mucho que Naruto utilice la esfera que Areana le dio –suspiro –No me queda otra solución que enviar a una de mis mascotas a destruir ese barco.

-Pero padre –replico la mayor de las princesas –Eso pondría en peligro a Naruto.

-No tengo opción.

-Un monstruo marino no será rival para esa mujer.

-Es solo una simple mortal, no podrá hacer nada en mi contra.

-Ella no es lo que parece.

-Claro que si –gruño Minato.

-Si en verdad lo crees así –dijo la bruja –Busca el barco, veras que, a pesar de que eres el dios de los mares no lo podrás encontrar.

El dios de los mares la miro desafiante, pero era verdad, desde que Areana, le entrego la esfera que contenía la tormenta a Naruto, no había sido capaz de localizar nuevamente el barco.

-Querido –dijo la reina de los mares.

-No puedo creer que unos mortales sean capaces de ocultarse de mi –dijo el rey entre dientes

-La responsable de esto no es una mortal, ya te lo dije –dijo la bruja.

-Explícate bruja que no estoy para tus acertijos.

-Ella es hija de Acaté, la diosa de la noche y al igual que yo, es una hechicera de gran poder.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos para enfrentarla? –le pregunto Marina.

-Si Minato y yo peleamos juntos, tal vez podamos derrotarla a ella y a su servidor.

-Entonces eso es lo que haremos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encantaba encerrado en su camarote, tenia los ojos enrojecidos de tanto de llorar.

-Naruto… -llamo la voz de Sasuke desde la puerta.

_-/"Sasuke"/_ -Naruto le miro le sonrió, pero esta desapareció al percatarse del semblante serio del pelinegro.

-Naruto… -repitió Sasuke mientras se acercaba al el.

El rubio estaba sentado en la cama por lo que tuvo que levantar un poco la mirada para verlo directo a esos ojos negros que tanto lo enloquecían.

El príncipe levanto la mano y la acerco al rostro del ojiazul para acariciarlo con ternura y amor.

-Naruto… Yo… Bueno… ¿Sabes que te amo? ¿verdad?

El ex-triton lo miro confundido pero asintió con la cabeza, algo no estaba bien.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, de pronto la garganta del joven príncipe se había quedado muda, ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo darle a entender que se iba a casar solo para protegerlo, a el su único amor.

_-/¿Qué pasa/_ -El rubio comenzaba a preocuparse… Y temer…

-Yo… Mi madre… Debo casarme con esa princesa…

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras esas hermosos zafiros se llenaban de lagrimas

_-/¿Por qué/_

Sasuke pudo leer los labios del rubio y le miro con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza

-Porque… Tu vida esta en peligro.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su hermoso rostro, esto a Sasuke le rompió el corazón, que solo atino abrazarlo.

_¿Por qué?_ Esas palabras resonaban en la mente del rubio una y otra vez, mientras humedecía el hombro del pelinegro con sus lagrimas y dejaba que la tristeza lo embargara.

-Lo… siento –escucho de labios del joven príncipe.

Naruto se separo del abrazo, no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara y se sorprendió al ver que el ojinegro también lloraba.

-Lo siento… -repitió nuevamente, una y otra vez, cada una de esas disculpas sonaba mas triste y melancólica que la anterior.

Naruto acaricio el rostro de Sasuke para que este lo mira, negó suavemente con la cabeza y le sonrió, era una sonrisa triste, pero aun así no dejaba de ser hermosa.

Sasuke quedo hipnotizado ante la belleza del rubio, miro sus labios, esos labios aperlados que lo invitaban a probarlos.

Ante esto, el rubio no se resistió, al contrario, se dejo llevar por el joven príncipe y por las emociones que este le causaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke empujo suavemente al rubio en la cama, mientras continuaba besándolo y saboreando esos deliciosos labios que tanto le gustaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados para concentrarse mejor en aquella dulce sensación, tenia una idea de lo que pasaría, pero no le importaba, si iba a morir por lo menos lo haría sabiendo que le pertenecería por completo a la persona que amaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke dejo los labios del rubio para besar su cuello y de vez encunado lamerlo y darle pequeños mordiscos que hacían que el rubio se excitara cada vez mas, disfrutando de aquel contacto.

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: (escondida debajo de una mesa y hablando bajito) Bueno este fue un mini capitulo pero es que Saiyo no me deja tranquila T-T, bueno nos vemos luego

YoukoSaiyo: YA TE ENCONTRE ENANA DEL DEMONIO!

Lizerg-chan: Me tengo que ir, adiós

Lizerg-chan sale corriendo perseguida por una MUYYYYYYYYYYY enojada Youko


	11. Tómame Parte dos Llegada a la isla

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones:** Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la Sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) ademas de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

**Beta: **Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 11.- Tómame… parte dos… llegada a la isla.**

Sasuke comenzó a moverse dentro de Naruto, imponiéndole un ritmo al rubio.

-Mmm… -gemía Naruto, al igual que Sasuke, disfrutando de cada embestida, cada rose, cada toque, cada caricia, cada beso, entregándose mutuamente, no solo en cuerpo, también… En alma.

-_/"Sasuke… ah"/_ -el rubio se sentía en el cielo, en ese momento se sentía completo y satisfecho de pertenecerle a su ser amado, incluso si, en ese momento, las parcas cortaban el hilo de mi vida en ese momento, no me importaría, ya que le pertenecería para siempre a su único amor.

Las embestidas fueron en aumento, hasta que, final meten, ambos llegaron al clímax, el rubio lo hizo entre sus vientres y el pelinegro lo hizo dentro del rubio.

Sasuke salio del interior de Naruto y lo atrajo en un abrazo posesivo para luego cubrir a ambos con las sabanas, lo beso en la frente.

-Naruto… -dijo el príncipe haciendo que el ex tritón lo mirara –El que tenga que casarme… –dijo ocasionando que Naruto se entristeciera y bajara la mirada –No, mírame –le ordeno, haciendo tomando su rostro y forzándolo a mirarlo –El que tenga que hacerlo… No significa que no te ame –le dijo con firmeza -¿Entiendes?

Naruto asintió ligeramente, le creyó, a el le creería cualquier cosa, incluso, estaba seguro que i si le dijera que las Sirenas no existían le creería, aun cuando el mismo, era uno.

Poco a poco, ambos se quedaron dormidos, esperando, deseando, que la noche fuese eterna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los mares de todo el mundo, se encontraban hechos una furia, azotando y asolando los barcos, costas y puertos con olas abrasadoras y devastadoras, reflejo de la furia del dios de los mares, solo la ruta por la cual viajaba el barco en el que se encontraba Naruto se mantenía tranquila, pues, a pesar de que el rubio ya no fuese un tritón, uno mas de sus hijos, el océano lo reconocía y protegía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato, dios de los mares y soberano de los mares viajaba a bordo de su carroza, hecha de una concha gigante y tirada por 5 hipocampos (caballos marinos), en una mano tenia las riendas y en la otra traía su tridente, símbolo de su poder, a su lado se encontraba Lina, la bruja de los mares, quien, al igual que el dios, traía consigo su símbolo, un cetro con la forma de un dragón marino.

-Lina… -la llamo Minato, sorprendiendo a la bruja, pues este no la había llamado por su nombre desde hacia ya bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Quiero… agradecerte… por cuidar.. a Naruto –dijo sin mirarla, la bruja sonrió, pues sabia que, eso había sido muy duro de decir para el orgulloso rey.

-El es un buen chico y lo quiero como al hijo que nunca tuve –le dijo bajando la mirada –Por el haría cualquier cosa.

-Eso incluye el desobedecer abiertamente a tu gobernante –Minato no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

-Incluso eso y mas –dijo con firmeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El príncipe despertó lentamente, encontrándose con el hermoso retrato que era ver a Naruto totalmente desnudo y dormido en sus brazos.

Sasuke sonrío dulcemente, como solo podía hacerlo cuando estaba con el rubio, cuidando de no despertarlo, salio de la cama, se vistió y beso la mejilla y labios del rubio.

-Te amo… -le dijo en un susurro –Nunca lo olvides.

Tras esto salio del camarote para dirigirse a cubierta, donde Julián, el capitán del barco se encontraba, frene al timón a su lado estaba Itachi.

-Príncipe… -dijo el capitán con tono triste -¿Qué lo trae a cubierta a estas horas de la noche?

-Deberías estar durmiendo Sasuke, necesitas descansar para la ceremonia –le dijo el pelinegro mayor en tono serio, pues en esos momentos sabia que su hermano no estaba para bromas.

-Solo necesitaba algo de aire fresco –le dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en el basto mar, el cual le había arrebatado a su querida amiga.

-Ella estará siempre con nosotros –dijo el hombre adivinando el pensamiento del pelinegro menor.

-Hn.

-Se nos recuerda nuestras acciones –continuo Itachi –Y Liam, digo, Liney… vaya que era una mujer con muchos ejem…. como sea, era de lo que no hay, fuerte, inteligente…. créeme tonto hermano menor que si hubiera sabido que era una chica no se me va viva –sonrió pervertido.

-Eh, si una mujer única, si, fue capaz de sacrificarse todo por usted –Sasuke bajo la mirada –Eh, no lo tome como un reproche, porque no lo es, al contrario –dijo Julián –Yo se que Liney lo hizo porque lo amaba tanto que no soportaría verlo sufrir, por eso quería que usted estuviera con la persona que amaba, aun si eso significaba perder la vida para que usted lo consiguiera –dijo –Por eso hizo pasar al joven Naruto como su hermano, porque sabia lo mucho que usted lo amaba –Sasuke le miro sorprendido –La conocía lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que mentía con respecto a eso.

-Además era mas que obvio que ese rubio tan mono te trae loquito –se burlo Itachi ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su hermano.

-Estamos cerca de la isla del rey –le anuncio Julián, haciendo que Sasuke se entristeciera e Itachi se sintiera incomodo –Pero antes tenemos que pasar por la isla de las Sirenas –le dijo –Si alguien cambiara el rumbo ligeramente pasaríamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que cualquiera pudiera escapar a la isla.

-Y si a eso le agregamos que un descuidado dejara un bote con provisiones, no se, dos amantes podrían irse a la isla y nadie los encontraría –menciono Itachi

-Gracias…. –dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo al capitán y a Itachi –Pero conozco a mi madre y se que seria capaz de buscarnos aun, debajo de las piedras, con tal de verme casado con esa mujer y eso, Itachi tu lo sabes bien.

-Si es verdad –El mayor se sentía frustrado, pues aun siendo un genio no encontraba la forma para evitar que su hermano se casara con alguien a quien no amaba.

El silencio se apodero del lugar una vez mas, solo interrumpido por el rechinido de la madera, el susurro del mar y la brisa que acariciaba las velas.

-Espero que Lin… me perdone –dijo Sasuke con los ojos vidriosos, sorprendiendo nuevamente a ambos hombres –Ella se sacrifico para que Naruto y yo estuviéramos juntos… y ahora… pronto lo perderé a el también…

-Será mejor que te vayas a descansar un poco.

-Si… -dijo Sasuke y se dirigió a su camarote.

-Desearía poder ayudarlo –comento Itachi con tristeza.

-Lamentablemente su majestad, lo mas que podemos hacer ahora es pedirle a los dioses su ayuda para evitar esto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lugar del barco, se encontraba Karin y su tutor, la princesa se encontraba visiblemente molesta por lo sucedido.

-Por culpa de esa… mMujer, por poco y nos descubren –gruño Karin –No entiendo como logro sobrevivir a tu primer ataque.

-El pendiente… -dijo Orochimaru mientras recordaba el pendiente que la rubia llevaba al cuello –Cuando lo toque… me causo una grabe herida –dijo mostrando su mano vendada –Fue cuando ella despertó.

-¿Una hechicera? –Se pregunto a si misma –Eso explicaría su habilidad para imitar la voz.

-No lo creo majestad –dijo el pelinegro –Su cuerpo no emitía ningún tipo de poder, a acepción de su pendiente

-¿Cómo era el pendiente? –le pregunto la pelirroja con molestia.

-Era de color gris y tenía forma de lágrima, emitía un poder extraordinario, como si del poder de un maremoto se tratara.

-Una lagrima de sirena –dijo Karin –Pero no de cualquiera… una bruja del mar.

-¿Cómo fue que una humana se hizo de tal tesoro?

-Posiblemente ella tuvo cierta relación con alguna y al ser prohibido que una criatura marina y una terrestre se unan….

-La bruja le dio la lágrima como símbolo… –finalizo Orochimaru –Demo… ese rubio, tiene una pulsera hecha del mismo material y emite el mismo tipo de energía.

-Orochimaru… -dijo acercándose a el, amenazante –¿Es que acaso no te haz dado cuenta de quien ese rubio en realidad? –Orochimaru desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-El, es un hijo del mar… un tritón, aunque joven –dijo –Estoy segura que no supera los 200 años.

-¿Cómo esta tan segura? –le pregunto sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Es fácil de saberlo –dijo –Una sirena que sobrepasa los 200 años adquieren un poder especial, que les permite hipnotizar a los hombres por medio de su canto –explico –Además de que su cuerpo emite cierto poder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Tierra a la vista! –escucharon de labios del vigía, quien por fin había divisado la isla del rey

A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón escucharlo, pues eso significaba que pronto, tendría que unir su vida a esa mujer.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les gustara, bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente


	12. Capitulo 12: ¿La muerte de un hijo del m

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones**: Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 12.- ¿La muerte de un hijo del mar? x La venganza de los Dioses parte I**

El joven príncipe se dirigió a la sala del trono, tan pronto hubo desembarcado, era cierto que le había prometido a su madre el casarse con esa princesa y como toda promesa hecha por alguien de la realeza, debía cumplirla pues estaba en juego su honor, pero en ese momento su honor le importaba un bledo, pues el amor que sentía por aquella hermosa criatura era, incluso más grande que su orgullo y eso, ya era decir mucho viniendo de alguien como Sasuke.

¿Qué importaba que ambos fueran hombres? ¿Qué importaba lo que el mundo pensara de su relación? Todos podrían irse al carajo, no le importaba, mientras él, Naruto, estuviera siempre a su lado, ¿Qué más podría desear teniéndolo a su lado? Era cierto que el rubio no pertenecía a la realeza pero eso no le interesaba, se había enamorado de sus ojos, de su personalidad, tierna y dulce, no de una corona o finas telas, lo amaba por quien era y si debía enfrentarse a su padre para conseguir estar al lado de Naruto lo haría sin chistar.

Entro a la sala del trono sin siquiera tocar la puerta, mirando enojado a quien se encontraba sentado en el majestuoso trono.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Sasuke mirando a la imponente figura que se encontraba sentada en el trono.

-¡¿Qué forma de entrar es esa Sasuke?! –exclamó molesto el rey.

-No me vengas con eso anciano –gruñó el azabache.

Su padre dijo algo entre dientes y le dedicó una mirada asesina a su hijo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –le preguntó recuperando la compostura –Y mas vale que sea importante.

-De ese estúpido matrimonio.

-Tu matrimonio no es estúpido, es tu deber como príncipe.

-¡Ni siquiera pediste mi opinión! –le reprocho molesto.

El rey miró a su hijo unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Créeme que me hubiese gustado comprometerte con una mujer que se pareciera al capitán Diethel en vez de con esa princesa –dijo para sorpresa de Sasuke.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al azabache, ¿Acaso su padre sabía que su "amigo" era una mujer?, sacudió la cabeza, no importaba eso por el momento.

-Estoy… enamorado –confesó finalmente Sasuke.

-¿De quién? –preguntó el rey acercándose a su hijo -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Hace poco que me enamoré de él –confesó desviando la mirada para que su padre no viese su sonrojo.

-¿Él? –repitió –Sasuke, ¿Te enamoraste del capitán Diethel? –le pregunto perturbadoramente tranquilo

-No. Su nombre es… Naruto…

El rey se había quedado sin habla, jamás había visto a su hijo comportarse de esa manera, tan lejano a su comportamiento de niño malcriado y caprichoso.

-Lo siento mucho hijo –le dijo el rey –Pero a estas alturas tu matrimonio es inminente.

Sasuke lo miró de forma asesina, dio media vuelta y se fue azotando la puerta.

El rey suspiró con resignación, no entendía el porque el capitán Diethel no había sido el primero en ir a verle, como era costumbre, por alguna razón, los recuerdos del ayer vinieron a su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Me mandó a llamar majestad? –preguntó el rubio.

-Si capitán Diethel –dijo el rey –Como sabe mi hijo pronto cumplirá 20 años y como corresponde a su linaje real deberá contraer matrimonio.

La mirada de la rubia se volvió extraña, como una mezcla de tristeza, dolor… ¿Celos?, por lo que, por alguna razón el rey se sintió obligado a decirle palabras de ¿Consuelo?

-Capitán –comenzó a hablar el rey –Usted es uno de mis mejores soldados y el hombre de más confianza que tengo –dijo –Usted sin duda es el mas cercano a mí, no solo por ser el consejero y único amigo de mi hijo…

-Agradezco sus palabras majestad –dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a su rey –Sin embargo, no comprendo, ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

-Solo sentí la necesidad de decirlo –dijo el hombre –Créame capitán que si usted fuera una mujer, la consideraría por encima de cualquier princesa o por cualquier miembro de la aristocracia para convertirse en la esposa de cualquiera de mis dos hijos.

"Él" rubio se quedo sin habla, ¿acaso el rey le estaba jugando una broma?

-Pero su majestad –habló el rubio –Aunque fuese una mujer no sería digna de sus hijos, puesto que ellos son de sangre noble y yo…

-Muchas veces los grandes reyes nacen entre los mas humildes –dijo mientras colocaba una mano en uno de los hombros de la rubia –Y yo creo que usted sería una gran reina, poderosa, justa y regia.

-Es una pena que no lo sea –dijo mientras miraba al hombre de una manera que este no pudo descifrar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El rey suspiró, por alguna razón, aquellos recuerdos le daban melancolía y le preocupaban como si temiera algo, pero no sabia que, sus pensamientos fueron intrépidos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar al capitán Eduard.

-Capitán Tanos… -dijo el gobernante –Me da gusto verlo, dígame, ¿Dónde esta el capitán Diethel?

La mirada del hombre se volvió triste y vidriosa a causa de las lágrimas.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Majestad… yo…

-Capitán Tanos, por el amor a los dioses, ¿Qué sucede?

-Liam… él o mejor dicho, ella… -el pobre hombre no sabía como explicar lo que había sucedido, las palabras simplemente se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta negándose a salir o siquiera permitirle respirar sin sentir una presión que lo ahogaba.

-¿Ella?, explícate de una vez –le exigió el hombre comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Vera, Liam… en realidad era mujer…. su verdadero nombre es Liney…

-Entonces… mi mejor hombre y persona de confianza… una mujer –dijo muy sorprendido mientras se dejaba caer en su trono

-Así es majestad.

-Pero… ¿Como lo supo?

-El consejero de la princesa Karin la descubrió cuando…. intentó asesinarla.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica a su rey.

-A veces el amor nos ciega a tal punto que nos hace hacer locuras –comento sonriendo melancólico.

-Liam… "enamorado" de mi hijo –dijo sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Ella sabía lo que el príncipe sentía por alguien…

-Por Naruto… Sasuke me lo confesó…

-¿Qué piensa hacer majestad?

-Nada.

-Pero la princesa va a exigir.

-Ella no puede exigirme nada –declaró –Puesto que la… Traidora a muerto, ¿No es así? –dijo con suma tristeza pues a pesar de todo la ojigris había sido alguien muy querida no solo por Sasuke, también por el rey.

-Si majestad –respondió derramando algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

-Entonces el asunto está cerrado –El marino asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Capitán… -lo llamo Fugaku en tono tranquilo.

-¿Si mi señor?

-No quiero que la memoria de Liam Diethel se manche con este incidente –le dijo en tono serio –Quiero que todos sepan que el capitán Diethel fue un gran soldado que dio su vida por proteger la felicidad de su príncipe por sobre cualquier cosa.

El hombre sonrió ante esto.

-Así será majestad –sonrió el hombre agradecido con la benevolencia del rey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación, hecho una furia, pues el esperaba poder convencer a su padre para evitar esa ridícula boda, pero para su desgracia, sin éxito.

Entró a su habitación, azotando la puerta.

_-¿Estamos de males?_ –dijo una voz conocida para Sasuke

El joven príncipe miró en dirección a su cama, abriendo los ojos al máximo a causa de la sorpresa que le dio el reconocer a la figura sentada en la cama

-Li… Liney…

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –le preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad –_Estas pálido._

-Li.… -Sasuke se había quedado sin habla a causa del shock y no era para menos, después de todo la mujer frente a sus ojos era la misma que había visto morir solo pocos días atrás.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –le preguntó nuevamente la rubia –_Te vez como alguien que ha visto un fantasma._

-¡Pues claro que si baka! –le gritó ya recuperado del shock que le había causado tal impresión –Yo… Te vi morir –dijo bajando la mirada.

La rubia lo miró entre sorprendida y asustada, tanto así que comenzó a tocar su rostro y posteriormente su cuerpo.

-_Pues yo me siento muy viva_ –le dijo con una sonrisa –_Tal vez lo soñaste_.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en esa posición, con la mirada baja y cubierta por su cabello, en un intento de ocultar su tristeza.

_-Sasuke… _-llamó la rubia _–Se que fuiste a ver a tu padre y yo… lo siento _–dijo al darse cuenta de que, con sus palabras entristecía a su amigo.

-No es tu culpa…

_-Si lo es… si yo… Gomen nasai_ –dijo derramando una lágrima que cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en una perla al tiempo que ella desaparecía ante los atónitos ojos de Sasuke.

¿Había sido un fantasma? ¿Una aparición?... ¿O simplemente había sido solo producto de su imaginación, eso debe haber sido, su mente jugándole una cruel jugarreta haciéndole cree que su amiga aun estaba ahí, con el, para ayudarlo como siempre, suspiro.

Se sentó en su cama y ahí fue cuando la vio, la perla que era la lagrima que Liney había derramado, gris como sus ojos.

-Liney… Esta vez seré yo quien resuelva mis propios problemas –dijo con seguridad mientras apretaba la mano donde tenía la hermosa joya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los mares parecían cada vez mas enfurecidos, no solo por las terribles tormentas y olas gigantescas que acababan con todo a su paso, por si eso no fuera suficiente, también las bestias marinas, aquellas que servían al rey y dios de los mares, habían comenzado a atacar a cualquier desafortunado que cayera en sus fauces y para agregar mas desolación al mundo, las coseches y caza habían comenzado a escasear, agregando también, a la lisa de catástrofes, inundaciones, terremotos, volcanes en erupción, sequías y plagas de todo tipo. Era como si los dioses estuviesen enfurecidos por alguna razón que el entendimiento humano no alcanzaba a comprender.

Incluso en la isla en la que se encontraba el más joven de los hijos del mar se había comenzado a sentir las consecuencias de la furia de los dioses, aunque claro, esto sólo se manifestaba con pechas lluvias algo demasiado sutil para ser considerado castigo de los dioses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lina, la bruja de los mares miró al cielo, que estaba totalmente cubierto por gruesas nubes negras, de repente, un relámpago partió la negrura del cielo, por unos instantes, iluminando parcialmente el cielo, lo que hizo sonreír al dios de los mares.

-Parece que Zeus está de nuestro lado –dijo el dios a la bruja.

-No solo él –le dijo la bruja con los ojos cerrados –También Artemisa, Demeter, Apolo… Incluso Hades esta demostrando su furia.

Minato estaba feliz de que sus hermanos y otros dioses mostraran su furia para ayudarlo, lo hacia sentir que su hijo les era importante a todos y no sólo eso, le demostraba que no estaba solo en esta lucha por recuperar a su pequeño.

-Espero lleguemos a tiempo… -dijo Lina al tiempo que abría los ojos.

-Mientras Hera no les de su bendición no habrá problemas.

-Pero… Hera le debe muchos favores a Ecate…

Minato gruñó comprendiendo a donde quería llegar Lina con esto.

-Si mi hermana se atreve a dar su acontecimiento a esa boda…-gruñó mientras

-No te preocupes… Llegaremos a tiempo –dijo la bruja con seguridad en si voz

-Eso espero o sino… -dijo con odio –La venganza de los dioses caerá sobre todos esos patéticos mortales.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: T.T ¿Qué le ira a pasar a Naru-chan?

Youko Saiyo: ¬¬ Tu eres la escritora baka, tu deberías saberlo

Lizerg-chan: Si pero… TT Naru se va a morir buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Youko Saiyo: ¬¬ Ya callate escandalosa

Lizerg-chan: Narutin buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Youko Saiyo toma su mazo y golpea a Lizerg-chan mandandola lejos

Youko Saiyo: u-u Haber si aprendes a ser menos escandalosa

Lizerg-chan: x0x

Youko Saiyo: Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces n.n


	13. La muerte de un hijo del Mar La venganza

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones**: Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 13.- ¿La muerte de un hijo del Mar?... La venganza de los dioses parte II**

Orochimaru se encontraba aun en el barco junto con Karin, ambos miraba detenidamente el horizonte, específicamente, las grandes nubes grises y el mar agitado, cualquiera diría que era una simple tormenta, pero ellos sabían muy bien que no era así.

-Tal parece que nuestro pequeño tritoncito tiene influencias con los dioses –comento Orochimaru en tono serio.

-Minato y una bruja del mar vienen hacia acá –anunció Karin.

-Esto era algo que no estaba previsto –dijo el pelinegro –Si Ecate llega a enterarse….

-Mi madre no dirá nada si acabamos con el "dios de los mares" –lo interrumpió Karin sonriendo con malicia –Después de todo ese es nuestro verdadero objetivo… acabar con Zeus y su partida de dioses insignificantes.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos momento como pensando en lo que dirían a continuación

-Orochimaru encárgate de los preparativos finales por el momento no permitas que esas molestias interrumpan la ceremonia –le ordeno.

-Como ordene –dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras esta se retiraba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono los padres de Sasuke se encontraban discutiendo con relación a lo que su hijo menor sentía por cierto rubio de ojos azules, pero en ese momento el tema había cambiado radicalmente y se había centrado en la rubia de ojos grises.

-No veo porque estás tan histérica Mikoto –dijo el rey mirando a su esposa tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-¡¿Te parece poco el hecho de que esa mujer nos engañara haciéndose pasar por un hombre?! –le dijo casi gritando.

-Deberías sentirte orgullosa por el hecho de que una mujer fuera capas de competir contra un hombre, incluso superarlo –le reprocho molesta.

-¡Pero casi ocasiona una guerra al tratar de matar a la prometida de nuestro hijo! –chillo molesta.

-Mikoto… tal vez el proceder de Liam no fue el correcto pero lo hizo por que amaba a Sasuke y quería verlo feliz con la persona que él ama –razonó para luego sonreír para sí –En verdad era una mujer única en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar a favor de esa traidora?! –le reprocho escandalizada.

-No estoy a favor de ella… pero tampoco en contra –dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero Fugaku… -intento protestar.

-Hace tan solo un año tu te habrías opuesto totalmente a este compromiso –la interrumpió mirándola apaciblemente, la mujer no le respondió –Como sea, no tienes porque preocuparte Mikoto… en cuestión de dos horas nuestro hijo estará casado con una mujer que nosotros le elegimos…. así como nuestros padres hicieron con nosotros.

La mujer bajo la mirada, aunque había llegado a amar a su esposo, aún recordaba lo infeliz que fue cuando su padre la había comprometido a la edad de 14 años con un hombre 10 años mayor que ella, el infierno que vivió al entregarse a un hombre que no amaba, pero no podía hacer nada, este matrimonio era necesario para el bien del reino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Te vez muy hermoso con esa ropa –le dijo Julián a Naruto mientras le sonreía con tristeza.

Desde la muerte de la rubia Julián había asumido el rol de cuidar del ex tritón, cosa que lo hacia sentir más tranquilo, pues sentía que estaba cuidando de algo que en vida fue importante para la que amo como si de "un hijo" se tratara.

-Se que esto es difícil para ti pequeño…. –le dijo acariciándole la cabeza como si de un niño o un cachorro se tratara –Pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

El rubio bajó la mirada mientras brillantes lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-No llores… -le pidió secando sus lagrimas –Al príncipe se le partirá el corazón si te ve llorar.

Pero el rubio no le obedeció, es más lloró con mas intensidad, su corazón le dolía demasiado como para contener sus lagrimas, su tristeza, Julián suspiró y lo atrajo hacia si en un abrazo.

-Desahógate pequeño –le dijo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda –Desahógate –le repitió

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era la hora…. Sasuke se encontraba parado frente al altar de la diosa Hera, madre de los dioses y protectora de los matrimonios, mientras que Naruto junto con Itachi y Julián se encofraban sentados en la primera fila junto con Eduard quien le sonreía victorioso, si no había podido quedarse con la rubia… bueno entonces lo haría con el rubio de ojos azules que era tan o incluso mas hermoso que Liney.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karin apareció por fin en el altar mirando a su futuro esposo y victima, sonriéndole de una manera que a Sasuke le dio escalofríos.

-Estamos reunidos este día para unir a esta joven pareja en santo matrimonio… –comenzó a decir el sacerdote –Uniendo no solo dos vidas sino también…. dos reinos en paz y armonía….

Mientras el sacerdote continuaba con su parloteo Sasuke de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Naruto quien en esos momentos se encontraba escondido en los fuertes brazos de su hermano, llorando desconsoladamente, lo que, en cierto modo llenó de celos a Sasuke, pero se contenía de ir y golpear al mayor, pues sabía que él, lo único que hacia era tratar de consolar al ex tritón y aunque no fuera así, en ese momento él no podía decir o hacer nada, después de todo…. Se estaba casando después de haberlo hecho suyo, de decirle que lo amaba, bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable de ocasionarle tal sufrimiento al rubio, se sentía la peor de las escorias al no tener el valor suficiente para pelear por el que tanto amaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oh dioses si hay alguna razón por la que esta pareja no deba unirse háganlos saber ahora… -dijo para luego guardar silencio por unos minutos –Los dioses han…

-Yo me opongo –interrumpió la voz gruesa y fuerte de Minato, lo que dejó a todos en estado de shock

El dios de los mares apareció en medio del pasillo, junto a Lina, ambos habían cambiado sus aletas por piernas, pero sin dejar de ser criaturas del mar.

-"Padre… Lina" –Naruto los miró entre sorprendido y aliviado.

-Esta boda se cancela –esta vez fue Lina quien habló mirando a Karin de forma fría.

-Minato… Lina –habló Karin –No esperaba que llegaran tan pronto.

-Karin, hija de la hechicera Ecate –habló Minato –No permitiré que por tu causa mi hijo muera.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Si se que soy mala por dejarlo asta aquí pero ya se me seco el cerebro, pero les prometo actualizar pronto…. Espero nnU


	14. Capitulo 14 ¿La muerte de un hijo del

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones**: Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) ademas de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 14.- ¿La muerte de un hijo del Mar?... La venganza de los dioses parte III**

-Oh dioses si hay alguna razón por la que esta pareja no deba unirse háganlos saber ahora… -dijo para luego guardar silencio por unos minutos –Los dioses han…

-Yo me opongo –dijo la voz gruesa y fuerte de Minato, lo que dejo a todos en estado de shock.

El dios de los mares apareció en medio del pasillo, junto a Lina, ambos habían cambiado sus aletas por piernas, pero sin dejar de ser criaturas del mar.

-"Padre… Lina" –Naruto los miró entre sorprendido y aliviado.

-Esta boda se cancela –esta vez fue Lina quien habló mirando a Karin de forma fría.

-Minato… Lina –habló Karin –No esperaba que llegaran tan pronto.

-Karin, hija de la hechicera Ecate –habló Minato –No permitiré que esta boda se lleve acabo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-En verdad no me esperaba verlos aquí –dijo mientras se quitaba el velo que cubría su rostro –Esta es una boda entre mortales y los dioses no tienen lugar en ella… así que largo esto no es asunto suyo

-Lo es ahora –dijo el dios en tono gélido mirando a la bruja con furia

-¿A si? –pregunto la hija de Ecate en tono burlón -¿Acaso es por que un hijo del mar está entre nosotros? –ante esta revelación los presentes se miraron unos a otros comenzando a murmurar –¿Oh quizás sea por esa tonta humana? –Lina frunció el seño por la forma en que la hechicera se refería a la rubia a la que prácticamente era su nieta.

-Cree lo que quieras pero ningún dios permitirá que esta farsa se lleve acabo…. antes acabare con todos los mortales de este lugar –Aquella confesión sembró el pánico entre los presentes quienes comenzaron a correr en un intento por escapar de la furia del dios.

-Oh gran Minato –habló el padre de Sasuke por primera vez desde la interrupción de los dos inmortales –Humildemente le pregunto, ¿Por qué este matrimonio no puede ser bendecido por sus divinidades?

-Fugaku hijo de Midas… los dioses no dejaremos que esta boda se lleve acabo… ¡No si eso significa la perdición de uno de mis hijos!

El silencio no se hizo esperar, aquella revelación había dejado al rey, su familia, a Itachi y a Julián quien tenía aprisionado a Naruto en un abrazo protector, sin habla, ellos eran los únicos que no habían escapado despavoridos, el silencio se volvió casi insoportable, hasta que fue roto por el sonido de un aplauso.

-Felicidades Mina… -dijo Orochimaru quien había hecho su aparición dejando fríos a los presentes por la forma nada respetuosa con la que el pelinegro se refería al poderoso amo y señor de los mares –Es bueno saber que te has tomado la molestia de buscar a tu hijito y lo que es mas… hacer que el Olimpo entero desate su furia –El hechicero sonrió con maldad mirando a los que aún permanecían con burla –Estoy seguro que si los humanos supieran que todo su dolor, sufrimiento y hambre es por la causa de un niño caprichoso y malcriado que quiso salir a…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Lina lo había atacado con un potente relámpago que lo hizo estrellarse contra algunas sillas en las que minutos atrás se encontraban algunos invitados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Areana, hija mayor de Minato se encontraba sentada en una roca en la superficie, sosteniendo el cetro de la tormenta, el cual estaba brillando intensamente creando una columna de luz que llegaba hasta el cielo, rodeado por un gran número de nubes oscuras.

La sirena abrió los ojos mirando el cielo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Espero que mi padre y la bruja Lina puedan salvar a Naruto –dijo con melancolía –De lo contrario…. –El semblante de Areana cambio de uno triste a uno de furia –De lo contrario… utilizare todo el poder que tenga para acabar con los patéticos humanos.

La hija mayor del dios de los mares cerró los ojos nuevamente, concentrándose en su labor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karin miraba la pelea entre ambos hechiceros sin mucho interés por unos momentos para luego poner toda su atención en el azabache, le sonrió con maldad.

-Bueno querido príncipe –dijo la bruja –Agradece al inútil de Minato por acortar tu vida.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Sasuke aún sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Que pensaba matarte a ti y tu patética familia después de nuestra noche de bodas, pero como esos dos –dijo señalando a Minato y Lina –Tuvieron que meter sus narices donde no lo les llamaban pues… Ni modo tendré que matarlos ahora…

-¡Karin! –lo llamó Minato –Pelea conmigo.

-Lo siento Mina… pero no peleo con seres tan insignificantes como tú.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Gruño enfurecido –Yo soy el gran Minato señor de los mares…

-Y un pez fuera del agua –dijo mirándolo de forma asesina –Tú y esa bruja son criaturas nacidas del agua, por tantos no pueden estar demasiado tiempo fuera de su querido mar sin que sus poderes comiencen a mermarse.

Después de lo dicho, Karin cerró los ojos y pronuncio algunos palabras en un idioma extraño lo que hizo que un domo de energía oscura rodeara la isla.

-¡¿Qué haz hecho bruja?! –gritó furioso el rubio.

-Simplemente los he alejado de su tan preciado océano –dijo la hija de Ecate sonriendo con malicia.

-Miserable –gruñó Minato quien empuño su tridente.

-"Padre…. Lina" –Naruto estaba realmente preocupado por su padre y su amiga, forcejeaba lo más que podía pero por más que lo intentaba no podía zafarse de los dos hombres.

-Naruto –lo llamó Itachi –Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –Naruto negó con la cabeza, no podía dejar a su padre, comenzó a removerse aun mas fuerte.

-Naruto… -esta vez fue Sasuke quien lo llamó –Ven conmigo yo te protegeré –dijo tomándolo del brazo pero el rubio se negaba a dejar a su padre después de todo era su culpa lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-"_Suéltame Sasuke por favor_" –suplicaba Naruto –"_Por mi culpa… Por mi culpa mi padre y Lina están en peligro_ _ttebayo_"

Naruto no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar dejándose caer de rodillas mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karin y Minato habían comenzado con su pelea, de la cual, parecía que el dios tenía las de perder.

-Ríndete y te prometo que tu muerte será poco dolorosa y tal vez rápida.

-Nunca me rebajaré ante una basura como tú... Bruja –escupió con desdén el dios.

-Bien entonces prepárate a morir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las cosas para Lina no estaban mejor, ya que a ella también le estaban dando una gran pelea.

-Ahora entiendo porque tú eres conocida como la mejor bruja marina –le dijo el pelinegro con burla.

-Gracias… -dijo la mujer para luego esquivar un ataque –Viniendo de alguien como tú es un halago –le respondió en el mismo tono que el viperino utilizo.

Esta vez fue ella quien atacó dándole un golpe certero en el pecho que lo lanzó lejos, haciéndose que se estrellara contra el altar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato se encontraba en suelo semiinconsciente, Karin le había ganado.

-Adiós Mina –dijo la hechicera para luego soltar su ultimo ataque y acabar por fin con su adversario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto logró liberarse del agarre de Sasuke y abrazó a su padre protegiéndolo del ataque de Karin.

-¡Mueran! –dijo lanzando un potente rayo que ilumino el lugar que duró unos segundos pero una gran nube de humo tomo su lugar.

-¡Naruto! –gritaron Itachi y Julián al mismo tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todo quedo en silencio esperando que la nube se disipara….

¿Todo había terminado?

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: La cuenta regresiva comienza, ¿Qué pasara?


	15. La venganza de los dioses IV

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones**: Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la Sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) ademas de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 15.- La venganza de los dioses IV…**

_Naruto logró liberarse del agarre de Sasuke y abrazó a su padre protegiéndolo del ataque de Karin._

_-¡Mueran! –dijo lanzando un potente rayo que iluminó el lugar que duró unos segundos pero una gran nube de humo tomó su lugar._

_-¡Naruto! –gritaron Itachi y Julián al mismo tiempo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nube de polvo comenzó a dispersarse lentamente, dejando al descubierto, a la atónita mirada de los pocos presentes algo que jamás creyeron posible, ahí, frente a sus ojos estaba Minato, el dios y señor de los mares en el suelo con Naruto abrazándolo, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo y Sasuke sobre este, para aumentar la sorpresa, una pequeña esfera de luz estaba frente a ellos, aquel objeto los había salvado de sufrir el mas mínimo rasguño.

El dios de los mares miró al mortal por algunos segundos para luego posar su atención en el rubio.

-Naruto, Naruto, hijo mírame, ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, este asintió -¿No te lastimaste? –el rubio negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-"¡_Sasuke_!" –Naruto se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a Sasuke, preocupado de que algo le hubiese sucedido.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes –le dijo él mientras acariciaba su rostro

-¿Cómo es posible que continúen con vida? –gruñó la bruja mientras miraba a la pareja con furia.

Todos estaban entre sorprendidos y aliviados, de pronto el sonido de una risilla proveniente de la esfera luminosa les llamó la atención.

-No es posible… -murmuró el dios.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Karin –Muéstrate, te lo exijo

Como respuesta la esfera comenzó a tomar forma humana, dejando todos atónitos pues el ser que apareció ante sus ojos no era otra que Liney y a su lado una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, usaba una toga de un tono rosa claro, que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Tú… -gruñó Orochimaru -¿Cómo es que continuas con vida? -le preguntó –Deberías estar muerta.

-Y lo estoy –declaró –Sin embargo los dioses fueron misericordiosos conmigo y me convirtieron en una de las ninfas al servicio de la diosa Afrodita para que continuara protegiendo a los seres que se aman.

-Así es –agregó la diosa con una sonrisa para luego fijar su vista en el espíritu que se encontraba a su lado –Esta mortal fue capaz de sacrificarse hasta el ultimo momento por la felicidad de su amado, por ello, que Zeus decidió que permaneciera a mi lado y Hades estuvo de acuerdo en darme el alma de esta mujer.

-¿Hades? –Repitió Orochimaru con cierta burla -¿Qué tiene que ver el señor de los muertos en todo esto?

-Aunque no lo crean, Hades también tiene su corazoncito –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios

Minato aprovechó la distracción que ambas rubias estaban creando para llamar la atención del rubio.

-Hijo, Naruto, mírame –le pidió tomándolo del rostro.

-"_Padre… Lo siento tanto yo…_" –dijo tan solo moviendo los labios, olvidándose por un momento que carecía del habla.

-Naruto, olvida eso y escúchame –le dijo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros -¿Tienes contigo la esfera de la tormenta? –el rubio afirmó con la cabeza –Dámela.

-"_¿Qué vas a hacer padre dattebayo_?"

-No te preocupes, sólo la necesito para recuperar un poco de poder y acabar con esa bruja –Naruto asintió y le entregó la esfera –Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

De pronto un grito llamó la atención de ambos, y para su sorpresa vieron a Afrodita en el suelo, inconciente, Liney en el suelo en iguales condiciones, con Sasuke a su lado, Karin y Orochimaru con rostros sonrientes.

-Que patéticos son los dioses –dijo Orochimaru en tono burlón.

-Miserables –gruñó Sasuke y se lanzó al ataque pero poco le valió, pues Orochimaru logró repelerlo con sólo el movimiento de su mano, lanzándolo lejos.

-_"¡Sasuke!_" -Naruto intentó ir hacia su amado pero fue detenido por la mano de su padre –_"Padre"_

-Esto me corresponde a mí, no te preocupes, todo está bien –dijo mientras se levantaba a duras penas con esfera en mano.

-¿Que piensas hacer? –le preguntó Karin en tono de superioridad –Ya no tienes fuerzas ni para sostenerte en pie –dijo –Ahora eres como una simple cucaracha a la que puedo aplastar sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Las cosas nunca son tan buenas como parecen hija de Ecate –le dijo con una media sonrisa –Y ahora lo verás.

Sin mas, el dios de los mares se tragó la esfera, empuñó su tridente, mientras una extraña luz azul lo cubría y rayos salían de sus ojos.

-Esto terminará aquí… Bruja –dijo para luego apuntar el tridente al cielo y lanzar un rayo que destruyó el domo sin mucha dificultad.

-Pero que…

-¿Cómo demonios haz hecho eso? –gruñó Orochimaru algo sorprendido

-Como vez, esta… "cucaracha", aun tiene el poder para terminar su patética existencia.

-Y el de nosotros –dijeron dos hombres, apareciendo cada uno al lado de Minato.

-Zeus y Hades –gruñó Orochimaru

Continuará…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno, en el próximo capitulo termina esta historia, espero les gustara el capitulo, sazonara.


	16. Capitulo 16 ¿Adiós para siempre?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones**: Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la Sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 16.- ¿Adiós para siempre?**

Zeus y Hades habían aparecido a cada lado de Minato, el cual tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios mientras que, por otro lado, Karin tenia una mirada de odio puro.

-Karin, hija de Ecate –comenzó a hablar Zeus en tono de molestia –Te has atrevido a ir contra los dioses y mereces un castigo.

La pelirroja soltó una fuerte carcajada, miro a los dioses con una mezcla de desprecio y superioridad –No puedo creer que los dioses mas poderosos estén aquí –dijo en tono de burla -¿Y todo para que? Destruir a una "simple e insignificante" semidiosa, ¿Es que acaso el "gran y todopoderoso" señor de las aguas no puede solo?

-Por supuesto que puedo yo solo contra ti –dijo empuñando su tridente, la pelirroja sonrió victoriosa ante esto.

-Demuéstralo –lo reto, el rubio dios de los mares dio un pasa dispuesto a luchar el solo con la bruja pero las manos de sus dos hermanos, lo detuvo.

-¡Suéltenme! –les ordeno Minato tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-Minato, tranquilízate –habló Hades en tono tranquilo –Esa bruja lo único que quiere es hacer que nos enfrentemos y perdamos el control y con ello la pelea.

Minato apretó los puños con frustración, pues sabía que su hermano tenía razón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras los tres dioses y la pelirroja se preparaban para pelear, Lina, la bruja del mar y Orochimaru luchaban con cada vez mas ferocidad, en cuanto a Afrodita y el espíritu que ahora era Liney ya habían desaparecido.

-Es mejor que escapemos –le dijo Itachi a Sasuke quien tenía a Naruto entre sus brazos.

-¿Adonde? –le pregunto en tono desesperado –Los barcos fueron destruidos y aunque no lo hubieran sido, ¿Dónde demonios escaparíamos?

-"_Sasuke... yo... lo siento tanto... esto es mi culpa"_ –pensó Naruto mirando al azabache con melancolía –"_Si tan solo yo..."_

-No es tu culpa –habló Sasuke en tono serio imaginando lo que el rubio pensaba –Lo que esta sucediendo no es tu culpa.

-"_Sasuke..._ _yo..._" –sin embargo una fuerte explosión lo interrumpió haciendo que los tres salieran volando a causa de la onda expansiva.

-¡Naruto! –grito Lina e intento ir en su ayuda pero un maltrecho Orochimaru se lo impidió.

-Aun... no terminamos... –habló el viperino con voz cansada, uno de sus brazos estaba muy mal herido y sangraba en abundancia al igual que su frente, su respiración era entrecortada.

-Ya es... suficiente –la bruja del mar no estaba en mejores condiciones, tenia varias heridas y laceraciones por todo el cuerpo –Oro... chimaru... vete ahora... que tienes... la oportunidad.

-Lo mismo... digo –dijo el pelinegro para luego suspirar cambiando su forma por la de una gigantesca serpiente blanca.

-Bien, si así quieres jugar –murmuro la bruja para luego transformarse en un dragón marino.

Ambos brujos reiniciaron la batalla pero esta vez duro poco, pues el dragón había logrado morder a la serpiente en la cabeza, matándola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los tres dioses lanzaron un ataque conjunto, dando de lleno a la bruja quien antes de caer lanzo un rayo pero extrañamente no iba dirigido a ninguno de los tres.

La bruja fue cayendo en cámara lenta, tenía una sonrisa cruel en los labios miraba un punto en especifico aun cuando cayo al suelo y daba su ultimo aliento su vista permaneció en ese punto indeterminado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato suspiro aliviado y cansado para luego sonreír con superioridad al haber acabado por fin con la bruja, sin embargo el gusto le duro poco pues los gritos de Itachi y Sasuke lo trajeron a la realidad.

Los tres dioses miraron en su dirección, descubriendo con horror lo que había sucedido, Naruto estaba en los brazos de Sasuke, en su pecho tenía una profunda herida la cual sangraba abundantemente, por la comisura de su boca tenía un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

-¡Naruto! –grito Minato yendo en auxilio de su hijo, lo arrebato bruscamente de los brazos que lo acunaban para envolverlo en los propios -¡Naru! ¡responde! –nada, el ojiazul no despertaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a perder temperatura y color rápidamente –Zeus, Hades –llamo a sus hermanos con desesperación –Hagan algo –les pidió, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El dios de los mares lloraba a causa del dolor, la impotencia y la desesperación que le ocasionaban tener a su hijo muriendo entre sus brazos, pero el dios rubio no era el único que lloraba, sus hermanos, Itachi, incluso los invitados no había escapado o muerto a causa del fuego cruzado, pero el que lloraba aun más era Sasuke quien se encontraba rodillas llorando con tal dolor y desesperación que rompía el alma, aun a los mismos dioses.

Sasuke se sentía culpable, si el rubio no se hubiera interpuesto, él estaría bien, vivo y a salvo.

-¡Hagan algo! –les grito Minato a sus hermanos -¡Bruja!

La aludida camino con dificultad pasando de largo al dios, se arrodillo frente a Sasuke para quedar a su nivel.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a darme por la vida de Naruto? –le pregunto para sorpresa de todos.

-Todo, mi vida, mi cuerpo... –le respondió entre el llanto.

-La vida de un mortal es insignificante para nosotros, no tiene valor para mi –dijo en tono serio.

-¿Qué quieres de mi entonces?

-Te diré como salvar a Naruto –le aseguro –Pero a cambio los recuerdos de Naruto como humano desaparecerán, no te recordara a ti ni a nada que tenga que ver con tu mundo, ¿Estas dispuesto a ser olvidado por la persona que amas? –le pregunto.

El azabache no necesitaba pensarlo, estaba dispuesto a desaparecer de la vida del rubio si con eso él se salvaba.

-Si .respondió con seguridad.

-Bien... hagámoslo rápido, el hilo de su vida esta apunto de ser cortado.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie al igual que la bruja.

Lina coloco una mano en las mejillas húmedas del azabache, tomo una de sus lágrimas, esta rápidamente comenzó a cristalizarse convirtiéndose en una esfera de cristal del tamaño de un puño que coloco en las manos del azabache.

-Rómpela –le ordeno, el aludido asintió, azoto la esfera contra el suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, después toda la atención se centro en ambos rubios, pues el menor había reemplazado sus piernas por una cola, la herida en su pecho había desaparecido pero aun así él no despertaba.

-¿Esta bien? –le pregunto el azabache preocupado -¿Por qué no despierta?

-Esta bien –le aseguro la bruja –Solo dormirá por un día completo, al despertar ya no recordara nada –le respondió la bruja con voz cansada para luego dejarse caer, pero no llego a tocar el suelo pues Itachi logro sostenerla evitándole la caída.

-Es hora de irnos –habló Zeus en tono serio.

-Si –respondió Hades mientras tomaba a la bruja de los brazos de Itachi.

Los dioses desaparecieron dejando en el ambiente una sensación de tristeza y amargura.

Habían ganado era cierto, pero ese triunfo tenía más sabor a derrota que a victoria.

-Al menos sabes que esta vivo –le dijo Itachi tratando de consolarlo, el aludido asintió, tenía los ojos cubiertos por su cabello por lo que su hermano no era capaz de ver que el menor lloraba como un niño pequeño sin consuelo alguno y no era para menos, había perdido a la persona que amaba para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya habían trascurrido algunas semanas desde lo sucedido en la superficie y como la bruja dijo, Naruto había olvidado su vida como humano y todo lo que tenía que ver con Sasuke, aun así no era el mismo rubio alegre e hiperactivo de siempre parecía haber muerto y eso tenía angustiados a todos los que lo conocían.

Tal era la preocupación que el mismo dios de los mares había ido a ver a Lina.

-Bruja –la llamo en tono molesto al no recibir respuesta, empuño su tridente para luego lanzar un rayo destruyendo la puerta en mil pedazos entro como pedir por su casa topándose con una muy molesta bruja.

-El que seas el rey del mar no te da derecho a irrumpir de esa manera en mi casa –habló enojada.

-Cierra la boca –le respondió el mismo tono.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hijo? –le pregunto tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

-Me lastimas –se quejo la bruja.

-Responde –le exigió intensificando el agarre.

-Yo no le he hecho nada a Naruto, jamás podría lastimarlo –la bruja por fin fue soltada solo para encarar al rubio.

-Desde que Naruto regreso ha estado actuando como si fuera otra persona –dijo el rubio en tono triste.

-¿No era eso lo que querías? –le recrimino.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –le grito –Yo solo quería que regresara a su mundo y se olvidara de ese mortal.

-Y eso hice –habló la bruja con frialdad –Los recuerdos que tienen que ver con ese mortal y su mundo desaparecieron de su mente, pero... no los de su corazón.

-¡Entonces bórralos! –le ordeno.

-Hay cosas que ni siquiera los dioses pueden cambiar y una de esas cosas son los anhelos del corazón –aseguro –¿Ya olvidaste a Eros, la "bestia" que hasta los dioses temían? –le pregunto –Incluso el cayo bajo su propio poder y termino enamorado de una mortal.

-¿Qué insinúas bruja?

-Lo sabes muy bien, Minato –le dijo.

-No dejare que mi hijo se convierta en mortal y muera como ellos.

-Entonces por tu egoísmo Naruto estará condenado a vivir la eternidad sintiendo que algo le hace falta, mientras un poco de él mure cada día hasta que no quede mas que un simple cascaron, ¿Es eso lo que quieres para Naruto? –le pregunto molesta.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces déjalo ser feliz con la persona que ama –le aconsejo.

-Jamás –le dijo tajante, la bruja comenzaba a tener deseos homicidas asía el rubio, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan terco.

-Has lo que quieras, pero lejos de mi casa.

-De todas formas ya me iba –dijo molesto para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Una vez la bruja se quedo sola, suspiro pesadamente, se dirigió a la puerta destruida e hizo un movimiento con su mano reconstruyéndola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi se encontraba en la orilla de la playa, su semblante era triste y melancólico a causa de su preocupación por su hermano, miraba el mar como si esperara que alguien apareciera de entre sus aguas, a los pocos minutos su espera termino pues de entre las aguas apareció la bruja del mar.

-¿Me has llamado? –le pregunto la sirena.

-No lo creo –respondió el pelilargo confundido –Eres la que salvo a Naruto, ¿Lina? –ella asintió.

-¿Deseas saber como esta Naruto? –le pregunto la mujer tiburón.

-¿Esta bien? –pregunto entre desesperado y ansioso.

-Físicamente esta bien, pero...

-¿Pero? –pregunto comenzando a desesperarse.

-Esta muy triste, extraña a Sasuke.

-¿No había borrado sus recuerdo de él?

-De su mente si, pero es imposible borrar el amor verdadero.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Naruto esta triste... ya no es el de antes –dijo con melancolía –Tal vez no recuerde a Sasuke pero su corazón si y por eso siente un gran vació dentro de su corazón y ese dolor que no le deja vivir en paz.

-Lina –la llamo Itachi en tono serio –Usted salvo a Naruto con su poder, ¿Puede hacer que Sasuke y Naruto estén juntos?

-El precio sería demasiado alto.

-¿A que se refiere?

-El precio que Naruto pago para ser humano fue su voz, el que tu hermano pago para salvarle fueron sus recuerdos como humano –le respondió –El precio que tendrías que pagar por ese deseo seria tu propia felicidad o... tu vida –concluyo en tono serio.

-No me importa –la bruja cerro los ojos meditando.

-No lo haré –habló después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto molesto –¿Es que la vida de un simple mortal no es suficiente?

-No me mal entiendas, toda vida es importante y me parece muy loable de tu parte el querer sacrificarte por tu hermano, peor de nada serviría... al menos no hasta que el cabeza dura de Minato entre en razón –suspiró –Yo se como te sientes, Naruto es como un hijo para mi y verle en ese estado me rompe el corazón –dijo derramando algunas lágrimas que rápidamente se convirtieron en perlas –Haré lo que pueda para convencer a ese idiota que se dice dios de los mares.

-¿Qué precio debo pagar por eso? –la bruja sonrío.

-Creo que en esta ocasión romperé las reglas de las brujas pero guarda el secreto –le dijo guiñándole el ojo, Itachi sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza –Nos veremos pronto.

La bruja regreso al mar dejando solo al pelinegro pero esa soledad no duro mucho pues a los pocos minutos llego Sasuke quien parecía estar molesto.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto el mayor.

-Mi madre me tiene arto –le respondió molesto -¿Cuándo demonios se largan? –Itachi suspiro aliviado de ver que su hermano seguía siendo un amargado, al menos la depresión no le había quitado eso.

-Dudo mucho que nos vayamos y en el remoto caso de hacerlo tú vendrías con nosotros.

-No soy un niño, Itachi.

-La verdad es Sasuke que en el estado en el que te encuentras no es lo mejor estar solo –el mayor suspiro –Si el capitán Liam... quiero decir la capitán Liney estuviera con vida nos iríamos tranquilos –aseguro con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar a la mujer –Ella si sabía como tenerte bajo control.

-Cierra la boca Itachi –dijo molesto –No cometeré ninguna estupidez, así que ya lárguense de una vez y déjenme en paz.

Sasuke miro a su hermano con furia, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todo parecía estar en contra de los dos jóvenes pero aun había una pequeña luz de esperanza, ¿Algún día lograr estar juntos?

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Gomen por la demora, espero no me maten por el capitulo TT

YoukoSaiyo: Naa matenla

Lizerg-chan: Bueno el próximo capitulo sera el fina n-n hasta pronto


	17. Capitulo 17 Deseo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones**: Se que ya hay un Fic basado en la Sirenita, pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo (nnU) además de que quiero terminar este Fic que originalmente era de YYH y que para ser sincera ya no me inspira para terminarlo, los diálogos de Naruto desde el capitulo 2 serán entre "" al no poder hablar.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Lemon, un poco de Hetero, Travestismo, UA (Universo alterno), entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 17.- Deseo**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en las cercanías de unos corales, sentía que algo le faltaba, pero no tenia idea de lo que era, tan solo sentía aquel vacío en su pecho, como si algo hubiera muerto dentro de él, se sobresalto al ver unas cuantas perlas escapar de sus ojos; sus lágrimas. No era la primera vez que le sucedía sin razón aparente y estaba seguro que no seria la ultima vez.

-Naruto –lo llamo Marina –Con que aquí estabas –le sonrió, pero esto no le duro mucho -¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó preocupada.

-Marina… yo… -finalmente no pudo mas y rompió en llanto.

-¿Naruto? –ahora si que la sirena estaba asustada y tan solo atinó a abrazar al menor.

-Lo siento… yo… -espasmo –No se que me pasa… yo…

-Shhh, tranquilo –le dijo tratando de consolarlo, la sirena se sentía culpable; ella, como todos los demás, sabía del por que del sufrimiento del rubio, aun así no podían hacer nada, pues Minato lo había prohibido.

-Regresemos a casa –el rubio asintió tratando de tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto, Minato se encontraba en el olimpo junto a Zeus y Hera, los tres tenían una expresión seria en el rostro, aunque, en el caso de Zeus y Hera también era de molestia.

-En verdad eres un idiota, hermano –habló Hera en tono molesto -¿Acaso no te das cuenta que Naruto esta sufriendo sin necesidad?

-Naruto se recuperara –aseguró –Pronto se enamorara de otro, ya he convocado a varias criaturas marinas para que elija a alguien.

-Dudo mucho que su corazón pueda querer a alguien que no sea ese mortal –le dijo Zeus con tranquilidad.

-¡Tonterías! –exclamó el rubio –Naruto no recuerda a ese insecto y pronto se enamorara de alguien igual a él –aseguró –No se por que no lo entienden, estoy seguro que Hades si me apoyara.

-Hades piensa igual que nosotros, Minato –le dijo Hera –No entiendo tus motivos, ni que Naruto fuera el primer dios que se enamora de un mortal –habló en tono molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Pero si seria el primero que dejaría su divinidad por estar con uno!

-Entonces convierte al mortal en un tritón y asunto arreglado.

-¡Eso jamás! No permitiré que un sucio mortal se convierta en un habitante del mar, ensuciaría nuestra estirpe.

-Naruto fue mortal, ¿Eso lo hace un ser sucio? –le preguntó Hera frunciendo el ceño.

-Por su puesto que no. Es y siempre será mi hijo, príncipe de los mares.

-Pues con ese mortal es lo mismo, siempre será el único amor de Naruto.

-No digas estupideces, hermana -tanto Zeus como su esposa suspiraron ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan cabeza dura?

-Hera –la aludida asintió, se levantó de su silla dándole una última mirada de reproche al rubio.

-Espero puedas hacerle entrar en razón –le dijo la diosa a su esposo antes de retirarse dejando a ambos solos.

-¿A que viene todo?

-No te comprendo, Zeus.

-Hace tan solo unos siglos no te habrías puesto tan histérico, ¿Por qué tan de repente cambiaste tu manera de pensar?

-Y te dices omnisciente, hermano –se burló Minato aunque su tono de voz aun era de molestia.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con tu pelea con mi hija por la ciudad de Atenas? –tratando de ignorar el comentario burlón de su hermano, era mejor evitar cualquier accidente.

-Por supuesto que no –gruñó molesto –Simplemente no me parece bien que nosotros nos rebajemos al nivel de simples mortales –respondió con una mueca de asco.

Zeus suspiro pesadamente, levantando las manos en ademán de haberse rendido, era imposible razonar con ese cabeza dura que era más terco que una mula, pero justo cuando se levantaba para retirarse, un nombre vino a la cabeza del dios, sonrió.

-Ganímedes –pronunció Zeus al recordar a su querido cooperó.

Minato levanto una ceja y miro a su hermano con algo de confusión en su rostro, pues el dios tan solo había murmurado el nombre como la brisa matinal.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó para si, Zeus –Ganímedes era un mortal antes de que lo convirtiera en un dios –comento con alegría, como si hubiese dado con la solución al problema.

Pero estaba equivocado, pues Minato se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el ceño, inflando las mejillas a modo de puchero, ciertamente, una actitud demasiado infantil.

-Una decisión demasiado estúpida debo agregar –habló el rubio ganándose el enojo de Zeus.

-¿Por qué, según tú? –le preguntó entre dientes, tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque ya comenzaba a tener un tic en el ojo derecho y una pequeña vena comenzaba a asomarse en su frente.

-Suficiente tiene Hera con saber de tus aventuras como para que tengas el descaro de traer a una te tus putas a vivir en su misma casa –concluyó.

-Te recuerdo, hermano que tú has hecho cosas peores que yo –le soltó molesto -¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que le hiciste a Demeter?

El rubio tragó en seco, como olvidarlo, aquello era de lo único de lo que el dios de los mares se arrepentía, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta el punto de lastimarse, el rey de los dioses suspiro en tono cansado, se sentía un poco arrepentido por haber hecho al rubio recordar aquel suceso con su hermana, pues sabía que estaba arrepentido.

-Somos dioses –comenzó ha hablar para tratar de animar al rubio –Aun así lo único que nos diferencia de los humanos es nuestro poder y vidas eternas –le dijo en tono severo, aun así su vos estaba cargada de comprensión, Zeus acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano como se haría con un pequeño al que se trata de consolar –Yo hice a los mortales a nuestra imagen y semejanza, al contrario de lo que tu crees, son seres asombrosos.

-Eso no es verdad, son solo basura que…

-¡Ya basta! –gritó molesto, interrumpiendo al rubio -¡Ya deja de comportarte como un mocoso egoísta y malcriado! –gruñó –Empieza a velar por Naruto, tu hijo esta sufriendo por tu estúpido egoísmo y a ti no te interesa.

Zeus estaba realmente enojado, tanto así que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y la vena en su frente estaba tan grande que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Hago esto por mi hijo.

-¡Suficiente! –dijo molesto –Si quieres arruinarle la vida a tu hijo hazlo, pero no esperes que te ayude cuando Kushina te de la golpiza que mereces –sentenció retirándose del lugar pisando el suelo con fuerza, casi marchando.

Minato suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y desapareció del lugar, más molesto de lo que había llegado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto ya estaba cansado de sentir aquella frustración que parecía carcomer su interior lentamente, es por eso que se había escapado del castillo cuando todos estuvieron dormidos para ir a la casa de Lina, quien seguramente estaría dormida, entró cual ladrón hasta llegar a la habitación donde la bruja estaba dormida.

-Lina –la llamó en voz baja, moviéndola ligeramente para que despertara.

-Mmm, ¿Naru? –dijo mas dormida que despierta -¿Qué sucede? –bostezó levantándose de la cama para quedar sentada -¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Lina, necesito tu ayuda ttebayo –le dijo con desesperación.

La bruja bostezo nuevamente, levantándose de la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos para tratar de despertar por completo.

-¿Mi ayuda? –preguntó después de unos minutos -¿Para que?

-Ya no lo soporto mas –dijo con voz decidida –Ya no aguanto este vacío que me oprime el pecho y no me deja respirar, ¡Ya no lo aguanto ttebayo!

Lina lo miro con tristeza mordiéndose el labio inferior que temblaba ligeramente, se sentía culpable, demasiado. No le parecía justo que el pequeño rubio sufriera por los prejuicios de su padre.

-Ven conmigo –habló después de un rato de silencio –Te ayudare.

Mientras tanto en tierra, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana mirando el mar que era iluminado parcialmente por los rayos de la luna, como tantas otras noches, el azabache no podía conciliar el sueño y es que tan solo le bastaba cerrar los ojos para que aquella bella imagen apareciera en su mente atormentándolo.

-Maldición –gruño el azabache sintiéndose impotente y deprimido.

El destino había sido demasiado cruel, primero, quitándole a su querida amiga, aquella que lo conocía y entendía mejor que nadie, seguramente mejor que él mismo y como si esa pena no fuese suficiente, se le fue arrebatado lo que mas amaba, ciertamente los dioses se habían ensañado en hacerle la vida miserable.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, suspiró pesadamente, su mirada estaba perdida y oscura.

"_Sasuke_"

Aquello lo saco de sus pensamientos, no estaba seguro si era la voz de alguien llamándolo, pues tan solo era como el susurro de la brisa marina.

"_Sasuke_"

Nuevamente, aquella voz se escuchó, el aludido parpadeó varias veces tratando de definir de donde venía la voz, una vez mas escuchó que lo llamaban, ahora estaba seguro que no eran imaginaciones suyas, ni tampoco era que estuviera loco.

"_Sasuke_"

El azabache salió de su habitación en busca de lo que le estuviera llamando, su camino inevitablemente lo llevó a la habitación de la ojigris, la cual esta exactamente como la rubia lo había dejado, incluso uno de sus uniformes se encontraba aun en una silla, blanco, tan pulcro y puro como las nubes, el cual era iluminado por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por las cortinas semiabiertas haciéndolo resaltar aun mas.

-Debe ser mi imaginación –se dijo a si mismo agitando la cabeza.

"_Sasuke",_ No, definitivamente esa no era su imaginación y viéndolo bien, junto a los rayos de luna, unas pequeñas esferas luminosas que parecían danzar alrededor de la silla, el azabache se talló los ojos para asegurarse de que no le fallaban pues aquellos puntos comenzaban a tomar la forma de una persona, una mujer.

-Hola Sasuke –habló el espíritu una vez se formó totalmente.

-Li… Liney… -aunque ya había visto al espíritu de su amiga con anterioridad no podía evitar sentir asombro, en especial ahora que aquel ente tenía un aura luminosa que le daba una belleza fantasmal.

La temperatura de la habitación había descendido hasta tal punto que la respiración y el aliento de Sasuke escapaban como neblina de su boca y nariz.

El fantasma de la rubia miró al azabache con infinita tristeza, se acercó a él, colocando una mano en la pálida mejilla, la cual, por alguna extraña razón era tibia, contrastando con su helada presencia.

-Oh, Sasuke, lo siento tanto –se disculpó derramando algunas lágrimas que rápidamente se cristalizaron convirtiéndose en hermosas perlas de un tono amarillo pálido –Te fallé, no fui capaz de cumplir mi promesa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, dándole un manotazo a la rubia para que apartara su mano de su rostro, pero tan solo sintió una corriente helada al atravesar la translucida figura.

-Baka –la insultó –Ya has hecho suficiente –le dijo molesto.

-Pero es mi culpa que Naruto y tú no estén juntos, si tan solo yo hubiera matado a esa bruja cuando tuve la oportunidad –se lamentó derramando mas lágrimas.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña llorona –le dijo sintiéndose molesto por la autocompasión de la rubia que no tenía cual alguna de su desgracia –Tú no eres así, siempre fuiste una ridícula optimista que trataba de buscarle el lado bueno a todo.

Liney lo miró con infinita tristeza, aun así trato de sonreírle, besó su frente; calidos, sus labios eran tan calidos que parecían quemar.

-He venido a despedirme –habló una vez se alejó, el azabache abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿Se estaba despidiendo? ¿Por qué? –Mi trabajo con Afrodita ha terminado, es momento de que me una a las ninfas de la brisa marina.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando? –le preguntó realmente confundido.

-No tiene importancia –le dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana, sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo.

-¡Espera! –le gritó –No te vayas –le pidió casi en un susurro ahogado, bajó la mirada haciendo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

La rubia lo miró con tristeza, de pronto, miró nuevamente a la ventana.

-Ve a la playa –le pidió mirándolo con seriedad, aun así, por primera vez su rostro mostraba una chispa de alegría.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido y no era para menos, desde que había llegado la mujer mostraba un semblante triste, melancólico y de pronto eso cambiaba por una chispa de alegría.

-Por favor –le rogó en tono desesperado –Hazlo como un favor especial a mi.

-Hn, no cambias –dijo desviando la mirada, fingiéndose enojado –Bien, iré a la playa.

La rubia sonrió, algo que sorprendió al azabache, pues nunca había visto tan sincera y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, tan llena de alegría, algo raro pues normalmente, siempre tenían un toque de melancolía o dolor.

Liney juntó sus manos, como haría un pequeño que oculta algo, al abrirlas, una hermosa mariposa azul marino que parecía tener luz propia salió de estas, revoloteando alrededor de la puerta.

-Síguela –le pidió –Ella, aunque pequeña puede darte lo que yo no pude –con esas últimas palabras, la rubia se desvaneció en una simple brisa.

Sasuke salió tras la mariposa que a pesar de ser pequeña volaba muy rápido; mientras corría por los pasillos, sintió una dulce brisa que parecía haber besado sus labios y acariciado su mejilla.

"_Donde quiera que estén… los protegeré_" Aquello llenó sus oídos como el susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, aun así no dejaba de estar cargada de dulzura y una inmensa ternura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La sola sensación de saber que pronto podría llenar aquel vacío, hacía que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho a causa de la emoción que en ese momento lo embargaba.

Toda aquella revolución de sentimientos hacía que nadara lo más rápido que podía dejando atrás a la bruja del mar de vez en cuando, lo que le hizo ganarse unos cuantos regaños cada vez que esta le daba alcance.

-Apresúrate Lina ttebayo –le pidió el rubio muy emocionado.

-Tranquilízate Naruto –le dijo la bruja en tono cansado.

-No puedo evitarlo –le respondió, su voz era una mezcla de alegría y miedo, no estaba seguro del por que, pero a medida que iban avanzado aquellos sentimientos se iban haciendo cada vez mas fuertes.

-Ya casi llegamos –habló la bruja en tono comprensivo, tal vez no podía romper su propio hechizo a causa de Minato, pero tal vez si le mostraba algún lugar en el que él y su amado hubieran estado, tal vez, solo tal vez, él recordaría.

Finalmente, después de mucho nadar, llegaron a la gruta a la que Sasuke había llevado a Naruto tiempo atrás.

El lugar parecía mágico, pequeñas luciérnagas revoloteaban por el lugar proporcionando una tenue luz que hacía que los matices del coral lucieran aun mas hermosos.

-Este… lugar… -una serie de imágenes comenzaron a bombardear el cerebro de Naruto, una hermosa sonrisa, unos ojos negros, una voz masculina y sensual que llenaban todos sus sentidos volviéndolo loco, escuchó su propia voz gimiendo de placer y llamando un nombre, Sasuke… Sasuke.

Finalmente no pudo mas, soltó un grito de dolor que hizo eco en la gruta y llenando los alrededores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke iba unos pasos atrás de la mariposa, su corazón latía muy rápido, no tanto por el hecho de estar corriendo, más bien era por la sensación de que muy pronto tendría ese alivio que tanto necesitaba.

Algo lo hizo detenerse, un grito, si, estaba seguro que era eso, aunque solo lo escuchó por unos momentos pero no logró definir de donde venía aquello. Para su sorpresa, la pequeña mariposa lo condujo hasta la gruta, desapareciendo en el mismo instante que entro, más el azabache no se movió, por alguna razón se había quedado paralizado, su respiración era pesada y sudaba frío.

_-"Entra… no tengas miedo" _–aquella voz sonaba en su cabeza, insistiendo más y más para que entrara, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente aun sin decidirse a entrar o no, no es que tuviera miedo, no, pero debía ser precavido, podría ser una trampa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dentro de la gruta, Naruto ya se había calmado, estaba sentado en la orilla, junto a Lina, ambos callados. El rubio tenía algo entre las manos, un pequeño frasco que la bruja le acababa de dar.

-¿Esto me convertirá en humano? –le preguntó aun sin entender por que su amiga quería que se volviera un mortal.

-Podría decirse que si –le respondió –Es solo una poción, puede darte un par de piernas, pero solo si estas cerca del agua, si llegaras a alejarte de esta, tus piernas regresarían a ser una cola.

-¿Pero por que me lo das ttebayo? –le preguntó nuevamente mirando su cola mientras la movía, jamás se le había ocurrido dejar su querido mar para ir a la superficie, ¿Por qué razón? El mar era mucho más hermoso que la tierra.

-¿Recuerdas tu primera vez en la superficie? –el rubio negó suavemente.

-Me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza, no recuerdo nada de lo que vi ttebayo –Lina suspiró maldiciendo internamente a Minato, si ella pudiera ya lo habría convertido en algún animal diminuto.

-Vamos afuera y disfrutemos de lo que queda de la noche –le dijo –Disfrutemos de la brisa del mar y de la calidez de la tierra.

Naruto la miró extrañado, parecía que Lina conocía mucho del mundo de la tierra, tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, no podía estar del todo seguro pero parecía una mezcla de tristeza y alegría.

-Lina… -la llamó un poco inseguro de lo que le preguntaría -¿Tú alguna vez estuviste con los humanos? –la bruja le sonrió con melancolía.

-Si, fue hace unas cuantas décadas –la sirena levantó la vista al techo de la gruta –Su nombre era Liam –aquel nombre se le hizo muy familiar al rubio, lo conocía, ¿Pero de donde? –Era marinero y un humano muy extraño –sonrío tiernamente –Ni siquiera se inmuto al ver a una sirena con aspecto de tiburón –le comentó –Nos hicimos amigos y con el tiempo… nos enamoramos.

-¿Qué paso con él? –el rostro de Lina se volvió sombrío y una solitaria lágrima convertida en una perla gris callo al suelo.

-Minato se enteró y me ordenó dejarlo o lo mataría –le respondió con cierto rencor en su voz.

-¿Por qué mi padre haría eso ttebayo? –preguntó confundido.

-Minato odia a los humanos –le respondió con el ceño fruncido –Cree que son simples basuras que no están al nivel de ser como nosotros –la mujer guardó silencio unos momentos para luego cerrar los ojos y suspirar pesadamente –Naruto, ¿Recuerdas el deseo que le pediste a tu padre en tu cumpleaños.

-Si –le respondió en tono serio –Le pedí enamorarme ttebayo –el rubio bajo la cabeza, por alguna razón aquello le hizo sentir un tirón en el corazón.

-¿Y no lo has encontrado? –el rubio negó con la cabeza -¿No has pensado que tu persona predestinada no este bajo las aguas sino… sobre ellas?

Naruto levanto la mirada para ver a la bruja a los ojos, ella le sonrió tiernamente.

-Toma la poción –le dijo mirándolo dulcemente, como solo una madre podría ser capaz de mirar, con una ternura y un amor que no tiene fin.

El ojiazul la miró durativo, no sabia que hacer, por un lado, tenía miedo, el miedo que cualquiera sentiría a lo desconocido, por otro lado tenía tantos deseos de conocer el mundo de la superficie, sin importar que no pudiera alejarse mucho del agua, le sonrió a su amiga, lo haría, después de todo no tenía nada que perder.

-Esta bien, Lina –habló finalmente –Iré contigo ttebayo.

La bruja le sonrió enigmáticamente, ya sabía que afuera, el azabache acababa de llegar y parecía no tener intenciones de entrar.

-Bébelo –le dijo señalando la botella –Esta poción te convertirá en humano hasta el alba, no te alejes a mas de tres metros del agua o tus piernas regresaran a ser una cola, recuérdalo, por favor.

-Si –el rubio miro el contenido de la pequeña botella, cerró los ojos y suspiró para darse valor, lentamente llevó la botella a sus labios y bebió el contenido hasta la ultima gota.

Una luz cubrió el cuerpo del rubio e iluminó la gruta por completo, cegando al azabache que se encontraba afuera, al desaparecer, pudo ver a Naruto quien llevaba puesto una toga blanca y a su lado, Lina quien estaba usando un vestido sencillo de color blanco.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, zafiros y ébano mirándose con intensidad. El azabache abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salio de ella, todo él estaba en shock, por otro lado el rubio sentía como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago, sus corazones latían muy fuerte.

Sasuke fue el primero en dar el primer paso, pero al hacerlo, Naruto retrocedió colocándose al lado de su amiga quien veía la escena con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Lina… -la llamó el rubio, se sentía extraño, como si estuviera en una especie de deja vu, sentía que conocía a ese humano que con tan solo verlo sentía que sus sentimientos estaban en el ápice del delirio.

-Es un placer verle nuevamente, príncipe Sasuke –lo saludo la bruja, el aludido tan solo asintió con la cabeza, pues toda su atención estaba en el rubio –Naruto –lo llamó tomando su mano y la del azabache para hacer que ambos se tocaran.

Aquel simple toque, fue como una descarga que recorrió la columna del inmortal, la piel de ese humano era tan suave y tibia, quería sentar más, por alguna razón tenía la desesperada necesidad de probar esos labios, sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, sentir todo su ser…

-Príncipe Sasuke –lo llamó nuevamente la bruja -¿Podría llevar a Naruto a dar un paseo por la playa? –el aludido asintió aun perdido en sus pensamientos –No se alejen demasiado del agua y regresen antes de que los primeros rayos de sol aparezcan.

Ambos asintieron retirándose del lugar, moviéndose más por inercia que por otra cosa.

Lina sonrió al verlos alejarse, sabía que ambos tenían mucho que arreglar, solo esperaba que el azabache fuera capaz de romper su hechizo y hacer que el príncipe de los mares recuperara su memoria., suspiró pesadamente, solo rogaba por que Minato no se enterara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto estaba sonrojado, dejándose llevar por la calidez que en ese momento lo envolvía al sentir el contacto de su piel con la del azabache.

-Príncipe… -lo llamó un poco cohibido, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

-Sasuke –le dijo sin mirarlo para evitar que se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, su voz era mas hermosa de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

-Sasuke –lo llamó nuevamente -¿A dónde me llevas ttebayo?

El Uchiha sonrió mordaz, tenía tantos deseos de besarlo y hacerlo suyo como la última vez, tomarlo en sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

-Ya veras, dobe –le respondió.

-¡No me digas así, Sasuke-teme! –le gritó molesto, el aludido no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, con prepotencia.

Ahora ambos caminaban a la par, de pronto, el rubio perdió el equilibro siendo sostenido por el azabache quien lo atrajo en un abrazo, finalmente ya no pudo mas y lo beso tan apasionadamente, tan intensamente como podía, quería transmitirle sus sentimientos a través del simple contacto de sus labios, deseaba que supiera cuanto le amaba.

Al sentir aquel contacto, el rubio no fue capaz de resistirse, internamente él también lo deseaba y mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginarse.

-Te amo… -murmuró Sasuke después del beso, lo que sorprendió al rubio pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Yo también –dijo inconcientemente, Lina tenía razón, su persona predestinada no estaba bajo las aguas sino sobre ellas.

Pero a pesar de la alegría que le regocijaba no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, sabía por Lina que él no gustaba de los humanos, pero no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a pelear por lo que quería y amaba.

-Sasuke… yo, tengo que regresar –le dijo con melancolía –Ya casi amanece.

-No te dejare ir, dobe –le dijo Sasuke en tono serio, secretamente temía que si lo dejaba ir lo perdería esta vez, para siempre.

-Volveré mañana –le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios –Tengo que hablar con mi padre y decirle que mi lugar esta contigo ttebayo.

Aun cuando Naruto no había recuperado la memoria sabía en su corazón que amaba a Sasuke y por raro que parezca, sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y eso le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a su padre.

-Mas te vale que regreses usuratonkachi –le dijo en tono serio, el rubio sonrió nuevamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo prometo ttebayo.

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa dobe.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas dattebayo –le aseguró en tono ofendido.

Sasuke suspiró y asintió, lo acompañó de regreso al mar e incluso, entró con él, importándole poco que sus ropas o botas se dañaran a causa del agua salada.

Se besaron nuevamente, entrelazando sus cuerpos en un abrazo, mientras los primeros rayos de sol tocaban sus cuerpos, transformando las piernas del rubio en una cola.

-Nos veremos aquí al anochecer ttebayo –le dijo sonriéndole zorrunamente, el azabache asintió, manteniendo su semblante serio, aunque por dentro sentía que moría.

Salio del agua minutos después de que el rubio se fuera, pero ni bien había dado unos cuantos pasos fuera del agua cuando se topo con Lina quien aun poseía su forma humana, aunque algunos rasgos de su verdadera forma ya eran visibles, al verlo, la bruja le sonrió tiernamente, mostrándole sus afilados dientes de tiburón.

-¿Cuál es el precio por verlo de nuevo? –le preguntó seriamente, secamente, aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojos dejaran ver un brillo de esperanza.

La bruja le dedico una mirada comprensiva, acariciando el rostro del más joven como lo haría una madre.

-Hay cosas que la magia no puede conceder pues el precio a pagar seria demasiado alto –habló en tono dulce –Tal vez Naruto no te recuerda del todo, pero sabe que te ama y que su lugar esta a contigo –aseguró –Ya luchaste por él, ahora es su turno de luchar por ti y demostrarse a si mismo que es digno de ti.

-Dime la forma para convertirme en una criatura marina –le exigió prestando oídos sordos a lo que la bruja le decía.

-No puedo concederte eso –le respondió suspirando tristemente.

-¿Por qué no? –le preguntó molesto -¿Es que acaso mi deseo es poca cosa para ti? –sasuke comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de acabar con esa bruja, aunque sabia que eso era imposible.

-No, claro que no, príncipe –le aseguró –Cualquier deseo que provenga del corazón es muy valioso, pero no puedo convertirlo en tritón.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó nuevamente comenzando a enfurecerse.

-Por que Minato, el dios de los mares te mataría tan solo acercarte a su palacio –le respondió en tono serio –Odia a los humanos y te aseguro que te daría el peor castigo por atreverte a "mancillar" la pureza de nuestra especie –las ultimas palabras fueron dichas con sarcasmo.

-No me importa –le respondió molesto.

-Confía en Naruto –le dijo en tono tranquilo –Él es el único que podría convencer a su padre, solo ten confianza en él –le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el mar.

Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar sin dignarse a mirar a la bruja cuando esta desapareció entre las olas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en el castillo del dios de los mares, la familia real se encontraba sentada a la mesa para disfrutar del desayuno, aunque aun no comenzaban, pues esperaban al miembro mas joven, Naruto, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando el menor hizo su aparición con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, besó a su madre y hermanas en la mejilla, a cada una y sonrió a su padre.

-¡Buenos días a todos ttebayo! –exclamó con esa enorme sonrisa aun dibujada en sus labios.

-¡Buenos días! –saludaron sus hermanas, al unísono, aunque la turbación era visible en las tres sirenas.

-Es bueno ver que te levantes con ánimos –mencionó su padre, también con una enorme sonrisa, por lo visto el "pequeño problema" se había solucionado por si solo.

-¡Si! –respondió alegremente comenzando a comer su desayuno, para alegría de sus dos progenitores y hermanas.

-Eso es bueno –habló la reina sonriendo –Seguramente tu salida a media noche tiene mucho que ver –comentó haciendo que su hijo se atragantara mirándola asombrado, mientras que Minato miraba al menor con una ceja levanta.

Kushina sonrió divertida al ver las reacciones de su esposo e hijo, no hacia falta decir que ella sabía de la "pequeña" salida nocturna de su hijo.

-¿Conociste a alguien interesante? –preguntó sonriendo haciendo que el menor se sonrojara, oh si, definitivamente la mujer lo sabía, el aludido tan solo asintió cohibido.

-¿Y como se conocieron? –preguntó Minato, internamente feliz de que su hijo regresara a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Lina me lo presento ttebayo –respondió sonriendo nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca y ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Lina? –repitió el rey de los mares visiblemente enojado.

-¡Queremos conocerla! –exclamaron las princesas.

-Esto… yo… no es una ella… es un él ttebayo –habló Naruto aun cohibido.

Minato suspiro pesadamente, por lo visto tendría que olvidarse de tener nietos, al menos por parte de su hijo, pero por lo menos tenia la esperanza de que no se tratara de ese humano, que equivocado estaba.

-Espero nos lo presentes pronto, hermanito –le dijo Ariadna emocionada.

-Eh… si –respondió sudando una enorme gota.

El desayuno trascurrió entre risas y bromas, cuando este hubo acabado, la pelirroja pidió a sus hijos dejarla sola con el rubio mayor.

-Es bueno ver que Naruto ya se ha recuperado –comentó Minato.

-Querido, quiero que me prometas algo –habló la pelirroja en tono serio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que sea quien sea la persona que escogió nuestro hijo, la respetaras.

-Siempre que no sea ese mortal…

-Dije **sea quien sea** –recalcó su esposa mirándolo con furia, el rubio tragó duro, ni el seria tan terco como para ir y contradecir a la pelirroja.

-Lo que digas querida –respondió sudando gotita, dando su brazo a torcer, como siempre que se trataba de la mujer.

-Bien –sonrió complacida.

Mientras Minato y Kushina continuaban hablando, Naruto estaba que se comía hasta las paredes de lo nervioso que estaba, sabía que debía hablar con su padre y decirle la verdad, pero también sabía, gracias a su amiga Lina que los mortales no era del agrado del dios, sin embargo debía intentarlo, nunca se había dado por vencido antes y no iba a comenzar ahora.

-¡Hermanito! –exclamaron las tres sirenas a la vez, rodeando al pobre rubio como si se tratara de un pequeño pececito y ellas unos tiburones hambrientos –Cuéntanos, cuéntanos, ¿Quién es él? –preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Es guapo? –preguntó Marina.

-¿Tiene algún hermano? –preguntó Circe con ojos en forma de corazón.

-¿Sabe quien es papá? –preguntó Areana.

-¿Qué pregunta? –habló Circe en tono de regaño –Es obvio que sabe de papá, todas las criaturas marinas lo conocen –aquel comentario hizo que a Naruto le saliera un aura depresiva.

-¿Qué te sucede Naru? –le preguntó la mayor en tono preocupado.

-No es una criatura marina –respondió sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿A no? –preguntaron las tres al unísono en tono confundido.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto Marina en tono inocente.

-Ay no –habló Areana cubriéndose la boca –Es un humano –el rubio asintió sonrojado.

-¿No será…? –intentó preguntar Circe antes de que la mayor de los príncipes le cubriera la boca sonriendo nerviosamente al igual que Marina.

Naruto las miró sin entender, ocasionando que las sonrisas mostraran aun más nerviosismo.

-¿Qué les sucede ttebayo? –les preguntó confundido.

-No sucede nada, je je je –respondió Marina muy nerviosa.

-Mira la hora –habló Areana sin quitar la mano de la boca de su hermana –Tenemos que irnos –dijo saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad llevándose consigo a Marina y Circe dejando al rubio con un enorme gotero en la cabeza.

-Naruto –lo llamó una voz masculina a su espalda.

-Padre.

-Me parece que tú y yo tenemos una platica pendiente –habló el dios en tono serio.

-Eh, ¿Sobre que? –preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Sobre "el chico" que esa bruja te presentó –dijo con enojo al recordar a Lina.

Naruto se quedo callado. Tragó grueso, ¿Cómo iniciar? ¿Cómo decirle a su padre que estaba enamorado de un mortal sin que este se desquiciara?

-¿Es una criatura marina? –preguntó comenzando a desesperase, el rubio negó con la cabeza ligeramente -¿Es algún dios? –otra negativa -¿Entonces? –el tic en el ojo del dios ya amenazaba con hacerse permanente -¿Es un… mortal? –por fin un asentimiento.

-Su nombre es Sasuke, lo conocí ayer –le respondió, fue entonces que Minato se dio cuenta que Naruto no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, tan solo unos días atrás, aun así ese sentimiento no había desaparecido, si no todo lo contrario –Se cumplió mi deseo ttebayo –dijo emocionado.

-Me da gusto… -habló Minato entre dientes.

-¿No estas enojado ttebayo? –preguntó confundido, pues se esperaba que le gritara o por lo menos comenzara a jalarse el cabello.

-Por supuesto que no esta molesto, querido –le respondió Kushina quien acababa de llegar –Es mas, tu padre quiere conocerlo –sonrió.

-¿Quiero? –preguntó el aludido en tono confundido.

-Quieres –repitió la pelirroja mirando a su esposo con furia.

Naruto sudo una enorme gota, sentía pena por su padre, pues cuando su madre se enojaba era peor que un huracán, era por eso que muchos mortales creían que era Kushina y no Minato quien expresaba su furia con tormentas.

-Bien, en ese caso ordenare que se prepare un sequito real –habló Kushina en tono feliz –Naru, dile a tus hermanas que las quiero listas en media hora y tu también, debes verte muy guapo para ver a ese chico.

Kushina se retiró del lugar dejando a los dos rubios mudos de la impresión, definitivamente quien llevaba las riendas era sin duda la pelirroja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se encontraba en compañía de su hermano, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, el azabache se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando en dirección del mar, estaba ansioso de que anocheciera para poder encontrarse con su querido rubio.

Itachi miraba al menor, cuestionándose si era prudente o no, hablar con él.

-Escúpelo de una maldita vez –gruñó Sasuke, ya cansado de tener que soportar la mirada de su hermano sobre él.

-Es… nuestra madre –Itachi habló despacio, tratando de escoger sus palabras con cuidado.

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada del océano ni un solo segundo, Itachi suspiró pesadamente.

-Esta buscándote una nueva prometida –aquello fue suficiente para que Sasuke se dignara a mirar al mayor.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con la voz cargada de furia.

-Cree que es lo mejor para ti.

-Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que es bueno para mí –dijo con veneno.

Sasuke se levanto del alfeizar, le dedicó una mirada de furia a su hermano antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-Creo que este va a ser un largo día –se dijo a si mismo con voz cansada mientras se sobaba la cien a causa de la jaqueca que comenzaba a sentir.

Itachi no era el único que tenía problemas, Fugaku, su padre se encontraba discutiendo fuertemente con Mikoto. Ella esta segura que al casar a su hijo con alguna princesa, este olvidaría del hijo del dios de los mares.

-No te entrometas más en la vida de Sasuke, Mikoto –le pidió Fugaku, ya cansado de aquella discusión.

-Yo solo quiero que mi hijo se olvide de ese "amor" que solo lo lastima –se defendió la mujer -¡Tú deberías de preocuparte más por Sasuke! –chilló la mujer. Fugaku se sobo la cien a acusa de la jaqueca de lo embargaba en ese momento.

-Entiendo tu punto, pero obligarlo a casarse con una total y completa desconocida fue el problema en un principio –habló tratando de sonar tranquilo –Eso solo seria tropezar con la misma piedra.

Mikoto miró a su esposo con coraje, tenía deseos de abofetearlo, de gritarle. ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan tranquilo cuando su hijo estaba sufriendo por un amor no correspondido?

-Hnm, lamento interrumpir su discusión marital, pero sinceramente ya me han aburrido –habló un hombre. Un joven de cabello castaño, ojos lila, vestía una toga corta, tenía puesto un sombrero de ala ancha, sus sandalias tenían pequeñas alas, en su mano izquierda tenia un caduceo y un bolso grande de cuero.

-¡He-Hermes! –exclamo el gobernante dejándose caer de espaldas por la impresión.

-Los mortales deberían ser más originales –mencionó en tono aburrido.

-¿A que debemos el honor de estar frente el mensajero de los dioses? –preguntó Mikoto, bajando la mirada en señal de respeto.

-Les traigo un mensaje de Kushina, esposa y reina del dios de los mares –le respondió buscando en su bolso, saco un pergamino –Aquí tienen, suerte –comentó desvaneciéndose en el aire como una ligera brisa de verano.

La pareja se había quedado de una pieza y era comprensible, no todos los días recibes la visita del mensajero de los dioses. El primero en reaccionar fue Fugaku, tomo el pergamino, ostentando el sello del dios de los mares, lo abrió despacio, sus manos temblaban a causa del nerviosismo.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? –preguntó preocupada al ver a su esposo completamente blanco.

-Dice que el dios de los mares y su familia vendrán al atardecer –respondió.

-¿Qué? –pronuncio incrédula -¿A dónde vas?

-A preparar todo –le respondió –Debemos recibir a nuestros dioses como se merecen –con esas últimas palabras salio de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto estaba muy nervioso, le preocupaba lo que su padre le pudiera hacer a Sasuke o a su familia, por otro lado, la excitación de verlo nuevamente era tan grande que se sentía desesperado. Quería llegar y quería hacerlo, ¡Ya!

-¡Que emoción! –exclamó Marina dando un pequeño saltito en su asiento –¡Ya quiero llegar y conocer a nuestro cuñado! –mencionó en tono alegre.

-¡Yo también! –la apoyó Circe.

-No pareces muy contento, Minato –habló Lina divertida por la actitud del rubio. El aludido tan solo le dedico una mirada de odio puro, maldiciendo por lo bajo el hecho de haber permitido que la bruja los acompañara, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento eran los sarcasmos y las sonrisa burlonas de la ojigris.

-Lina, ¿Crees que esos mortales no se asustaran con nosotros? –le preguntó Ariadna con tono preocupado.

-Quizás solo reciban una fuerte impresión –respondió la buja sonriendo nerviosa –Aunque con la cara que "su majestad" muestra esa cara de pocos amigos, es posible que se asusten –comentó en tono burlón.

-Oh, Minato no esta molesto –habló Kushina quien parecía ser la mas feliz del grupo, incluso mas que el propio Naruto -¿Cierto querido? -le preguntó dedicándole una mirada enigmática.

-Por su puesto que no –respondió Minato entre dientes.

El sequito real comenzó a emerger a la superficie, faltaba muy poco para llegar a la orilla, al hacerlo fueron sorprendidos por el sonido de una orquesta y de fuegos artificiales que les daban la bienvenida.

-¡Que bello! –exclamó Marina al ver los fuegos artificiales –¡Siempre me han encantado!

-¡Igual nosotras! –exclamaron sus hermanas al unísono, lo que en cierta forma fue un duro golpe para su padre, pues no esperaba que a sus hijas les gustaran las cosas de los mortales.

Al fin llegaron al puerto, donde fueron recibidos por la pareja real en persona, y el pueblo entero. Algunos marinos, cantaban alabanzas para su dios, otros, principalmente mujeres y ancianos, lloraban de la enorme felicidad que en ese momento sentían.

-¡Sean bienvenidos! –habló el rey haciendo una reverencia en el momento que Minato piso tierra, transformando su cola en piernas. Miro a su esposa por sobre su hombro y esta asintió con una sonrisa, hizo un extraño ademán con las manos ocasionando que el cuerpo de sus hijos y el suyo propio, brillaran ligeramente, al desaparecer la luz, tenían piernas en vez de colas, las princesas y su madre lucían vestidos largos y escotados de tela ligera, mientras Naruto usaba un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga, algo holgada.

-¿Dónde esta el príncipe Sasuke? –preguntó la bruja, quien también había tomado la forma de una humana, aunque conservando aun algunos rasgos de su naturaleza.

-¿Dónde esta? –esta vez fue Minato el que preguntó, aunque sobra decir que el tono empleado no fue para nada amistoso.

-Lo sentimos mi señor, pero Sasuke… -Mikoto comenzó a hablar, aunque fue rápidamente interrumpida por el dios.

-¡Esto es inaudito! –vocifero el dios escandalizado, haciendo que los mortales presentes retrocedieran unos cuantos pasos -¡Exijo que ese insensato mortal venga en este momento! –golpeo su tridente contra el suelo, ocasionando que algunos rayos escaparan de este, asustando aun mas a los pobres humanos.

-No será necesario –habló Kushina en tono tranquilo, sonriéndole a los presentes –Supongo que no quiso venir por una razón –comentó –Bueno, si Zeus no va al Olimpo, el Olimpo deberá ir a Zeus –dijo juntando la punta de los dedos a la altura de la barbilla -¿Cierto querido? –preguntó mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír con dulzura.

-Eh… si –respondió el aludido ya calmado. Esa sonrisa era todo menos dulce.

-¿Pueden llevarnos con él? –habló nuevamente la pelirroja en tono dulce.

-Cla-claro –respondió Mikoto, no sabía a quien temía mas, si al dios o a su esposa.

-Disculpe mi impertinencia, mis señores –habló Fugaku haciendo una reverencia -¿Por qué buscan a mi hijo?

-Ustedes al igual que nosotros, saben que nuestros dos hijos se aman –respondió Kushina en tono tranquilo ocasionando que el rubio desviara la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

-Con todo respeto mi señora, pero mi hijo es solo un simple mortal –habló Mikoto –No es digno de ustedes.

-Si el amor es ciego, no distingue entre mortales o dioses, haciendo que los que se enamoran comentan cualquier locura en el nombre de la persona que aman –dijo Lina tranquilamente –Y ellos dos lo han probado en más de una forma.

Los presentes no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo con las palabras de la bruja del mar.

-Quiero ver a Sasuke ttebayo –habló Naruto –Por favor –la pareja real le sonrió.

-Acompáñennos sus ilustrísimas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi y Sasuke estaban discutiendo, pues Sasuke se había negado a recibir a sus invitados, creyendo erróneamente que se trataba de alguna de alguna de esas arpías con las que su madre deseaba que se desposara.

-Aunque así fuera es una falta de respeto no recibirla… –intento razonar el mayor.

-Ya estoy cansado de esta estúpida discusión, Itachi –le cortó el menor –No me importa esa niña estúpida, ni ninguna otra.

-Eso es bueno y espero que le seas fiel a mi hijo o me encargare que tu estancia en el Hades sea de todo menos placentera –aquella voz sobresalto a los dos hermanos.

-¡Cuñado! –pronunciaron las tres princesas antes de lanzarse contra el pobre azabache quien termino en el suelo bajo el peso de las tres sirenas -¡Eres tan guapo! –chillaron las tres.

-Niñas, niñas, no hagan eso que dejaran a su hermano viudo antes de la boda –comentó Kushina entre divertida y emocionada.

-¡Pero es tan lindo! –exclamaron las tres mientras restregaban sus rostros contra un azabache aun en estado de shock.

-¡Ya déjenlo ttebayo! –les gritó Naruto molesto.

-¡Esta bien! –respondieron las tres quitándose de encima del confundido azabache.

-Es mejor que los dejemos solos –habló Lina.

-Tienes razón –la apoyo Kushina.

-Yo prefiero quedarme –menciono Minato cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba al Uchiha menor con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Claro que no!, nuestro hijo necesita privacidad –pronuncio la reina de los mares con enojo.

-Eh, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar un poco de té a la terraza? –sugirió Itachi tan confundido como su hermano.

-Me parece maravilloso, ¿A ti no querido? –le preguntó Kushina a Minato.

-Claro… -respondió con un tic en el ojo izquierdo –Genial.

-Entonces vamos, Naruto, los dejamos solos –comentó la pelirroja mientras se llevaba arrastras a su marido seguido de sus hijas, la bruja y los Uchiha.

Paso un minuto antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar, miro al rubio aun sin creer que quien tenía frente era el verdadero y no una ilusión.

-Sasuke… -murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios –Te dije que volvería ttebayo –el aludido no pudo evitar sonreír, pero esta vez su sonrisa distaba mucho de contener la arrogancia o prepotencia de siempre.

-Dobe –murmuró sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas dobe, teme! –le gritó el ojiazul molesto, pero ni bien había comenzado su rabieta cuando unos labios sellaron los suyos en un beso.

El beso pasó de ser tierno a apasionado, sus lenguas luchaban en una deliciosa batalla para tomar el control, carisias ardientes que demandaban sentir más el uno del otro, de llenar aquel vacío en sus corazones. Ambos lo sabían, se necesitaban para sentirse completos, dos almas rotas que habían estado buscando a esa parte faltante, finalmente después de mucho tiempo y tanto sufrimiento se habían encontrado y lo único que querían era estar juntos para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Naruto no recodará lo que sucedió antes? –preguntó Itachi con un dejo de preocupación.

-Los recuerdos de Naruto mientras estuvo entre ustedes fueron el pago del príncipe Sasuke por salvarlo, esos recuerdos jamás regresaran –le respondió la bruja –Sin embargo, su amor no ha cambiado, al contrario… se ha intensificado.

-Es una pena –murmuró Mikoto con melancolía.

-¡Dejen ya esas caras largas! –exclamó Kushina -¡Hay que planear la boda inmediatamente!

-¡Si! –la apoyaron sus hijas.

-¡Hay que comenzar con los preparativos! –exclamaron las tres sirenas.

-Es demasiado pronto para pensar en boda –mencionó Minato apunto de entrar en un colapso nervioso.

-¡Tonterías¡ ya han esperado suficiente para estar juntos.

-¿Cuándo desean que se lleve acabo la boda? –preguntó Fugaku.

-Esta misma tarde –respondió la pelirroja.

-¡¿Esta tarde?! –exclamaron los tres Uchiha.

-¡Pero mi señora es muy poco tiempo! –chilló Fugaku.

-Por eso no se preocupen –habló Lina con tranquilidad –Yo puedo ayudarlos –los Uchiha la miraron con una ceja levantada –Es mi regalo para la futura pareja –sonrió –Solo necesito un poco de… orientación.

-Yo la ayudare con gusto –dijo Itachi.

-En ese caso nosotras distraeremos a nuestro hermano y cuñado –mencionó Marina.

-Esto no es una fiesta sorpresa –la regañó Circe -¡Mejor nos encargaremos de la música!

-¡Es buena idea! –la apoyó Areana -¡Andando! –exclamó, las tres se levantaron y salieron casi volando de la habitación.

-Creo que tienen mucha energía –mencionó Mikoto sudando una enorme gota, Kushina dejo escapar una risilla.

-Y no las han visto aun –comentó.

-Príncipe Itachi –lo llamó Lina –Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, mientras mas rápido terminemos mejor.

Los preparativos de bodas comenzaron casi al instante, los cuales pasaron desapercibidos para Sasuke y Naruto quienes se encontraban dando un paseo, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, mientras caminaban por el pueblo, los aldeanos alababan al rubio como un dios. Ya era tarde cuando regresaron al palacio y ni bien habían puesto un pie dentro, cuando fueron casi secuestrados, el azabache por su hermano que prácticamente se lo llevo a rastras y el rubio por parte de sus hermanas.

-¡Te vez tan lindo! –chillaron las tres hermanas al ver a su hermano ya con su traje blanco, su cabeza estaba adornada con una pequeña corona de oro y perlas.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Que tontito eres, hermanito –habló circe –Te estamos preparando para tu boda.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó escandalizado -¿Están bromeando?

-¿Es que no quieres casarte con ese adonis? –preguntó Marina –Bueno si no lo quieres…

-¡Claro que si! –gritó con los ojos cerrados –Pero… ¿Una boda? ¿Papá lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe, tontito –le respondió Ariadna haciendo un movimiento con su mano, restándole importancia –Así que andando, que ese hermoso ejemplar no te esperara por siempre.

El rubio se sonrojo dejándose arrastrar nuevamente por sus hermanas quienes lo llevaron, esta vez a la orilla del mar. El lugar estaba decorado bellamente, había sillas cuidadosamente ordenadas, todas ya ocupadas por los invitados, frente a ellos había un hermoso altar de color blanco y ahí, estaba Sasuke vestido con un traje negro junto a el estaba sus padres y hermano.

-Vayan a sentarse –les ordenó la gruesa voz de Minato a sus hijas.

-¡Si! –respondieron las tres al unísono antes de irse a sentar junto a su madre.

-¿Padre?

-Admito que esto no me agrada –habló el mayor en tono molesto para luego suspirar pesadamente –Pero si esto te hace feliz debo respetarlo –Naruto lo miró sorprendido, para luego entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Mi madre te obligo? –Minato sudó una enorme gota y volteo al lado contrario.

-Comencemos de una maldita vez –gruñó comenzando a caminar por el pasillo con su hijo del brazo, al llegar al altar le dedicó una mirada de odio a su futuro yerno.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, pequeño e insignificante mortal –le dijo molesto.

El azabache sonrió con prepotencia y asintió tomando la mano del rubio entre sus pálidas manos.

Todos guardaron silencio a los pocos segundos, Zeus hizo su aparición junto con los demás dioses quienes no podían perderse la gran ocasión.

-Dioses, mortales –comenzó a hablar Hera –Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio… Sasuke, ¿Aceptas al príncipe de los mares para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días mortales y aun mas allá?

-Acepto –respondió.

-Naruto, ¿Aceptas a este mortal, aun renunciando a tu divinidad hasta el final de tu existencia?

-Acepto ttebayo –respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-Bien, por el poder conferido en mi… por mi –dijo sonriendo –Los declaro casados y lo que los dioses han unido hoy, no lo separe nadie –agregó –Pueden besarse.

Sasuke miro a Naruto, tomo su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente. Los aplausos y festejos se dejaron escuchar, felices de la unión que en ese momento se había formado.

El baile y banquete que prosiguió a la boda fue también algo que nadie olvidaría. Ya caída la noche cuando la joven pareja subió al barco que los llevaría a su luna de miel, Naruto se despidió de sus hermanas quienes lloraban de felicidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lina se encontraba sentada en la orilla de un acantilado por donde podía ver como el barco que llevaba a la joven pareja se alejaba en el horizonte.

-Lina… -la llamó minato.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó sin dignarse a mirarlo

-Hable con Hades y esta dispuesto a revivir a esa chica mortal, la convertiré en una de nosotros –Lina lo miró y le sonrió.

-Gracias, pero… el tiempo de Liney termino y su lugar ahora es estar entre las ninfas del viento, cuidando de las personas que ama –Minato suspiró.

-Lo extrañare –dijo después de un rato de silencio.

-Cuando mueran, ambos regresaran a ti –un nuevo silencio se formo alrededor de ambos.

-En algunos cuantos siglos mas, los mortales se olvidaran de los dioses –dijo –Tal y como nosotros lo hicimos con nuestros padres, los titanes… pero, quizás la historia del hijo mas joven del mar enamorado de un mortal dure incluso al final de los días.

La bruja sonrío, no podía estar mas de acuerdo, estaba segura que aquella historia viviría para siempre.

**Fin**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: ¡Yatta! ¡Terminamos!

Youko Saiyo: Tal vez la ultima parte esta un poquito apresurada, pero los finales no son lo nuestro

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, de cualquier manera espero les guste n-n

Youko Saiyo: Este fic, esta dedicado a la chica de que nos amenazo con escribir un review diario y no cumplió.

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No le hagas caso n-n gracias por esperar tanto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dedicado a mi beta y a todas las que han seguido mis fic.


End file.
